Akai Ito- o Fio Vermelho do Destino
by Buiu1987
Summary: "Uma linha vermelha, invisível, conecta os que estão destinados a se encontrar, apesar do tempo, lugar e das circunstâncias. O fio pode ser apertado ou emaranhado, mas nunca rompido." (Provérbio chinês)
1. Chapter 1

Naruto On

"Dizem que, desde quando nascemos, somos ligados por um fio vermelho que nos une à pessoa com quem passaremos o resto de nossas vidas e que nossa verdadeira felicidade somente surge quando encontramos a outra ponta de nosso fio". Bem, digamos que o meu fio vermelho é um tanto quanto peculiar, pois é uma raposa que possui nove caudas. No dia do meu nascimento, meu pai (o Quarto Hokage) selou a Kurama em mim. Pelo menos, foi o que eu pensei. Recentemente, desde que eu parti para treinar com o Sábio Tarado, que metade da Kurama foi selada em mim. Só não sei onde está a outra metade. Até mesmo a Kurama já conversou comigo algumas vezes sobre esta tal metade, porém só sei que a parte dela se tornou uma espécie de alter ego e atende pelo nome de Uzume. Não sei onde ela está e quem é seu ou sua Jinchuuriki. Só sei que tenho tido estranhos sonhos ou pesadelos. O que será que está acontecendo? Bem, está na hora de voltar para casa. Como será que estão todos depois desses três anos?

Naruto Off / Sakura On

Desde que Naruto se foi, meus treinos com a senhora Tsunade têm sido mais rigorosos ultimamente. Em um deles, acabei me descontrolando por alguns instantes e acabei liberando um estranho chakra que eu nunca vi na vida. Pensando bem, acho que já vi uma vez, só não me lembro onde... Enfim, neste dia, minha mestra teve de usar o selo com que seu avô selou a Kurama. Kurama? Mas ela não é a bijuu do Naruto? O que está acontecendo comigo? Será que a minha inner, na verdade, é uma bijuu desconhecida? E se for, eu sou uma jinchuuriki? Isso só pode ser invenção de sua cabeça, Sakura Haruno... Já faz três anos que o time 7 se separou, espero que possamos nos reunir outra vez. E tudo começou por causa de uma bendita (ou maldita, depende do ponto de vista) promessa. Se eu não o tivesse feito prometer, as coisas seriam diferentes... Agora, minha inner pediu para ser chamada de Uzume. Acho que estou ficando doida. Ah, esses três anos...

Sakura Off

Depois de três anos de treinos, enfim Naruto e Jiraiya se aproximavam dos portões de Konoha. Junto dos dois, um viajante alto, pele parda, cabelo longo e preso por um rabo de cavalo no centro da nuca, com barba da mesma cor, vestindo uma camimsa preta sem mangas por baixo de um colete amarelo estilo jounin, com uma calça preta e calçando sandálias ninjas da mesma cor e cinto amarelo. Ele possui duas katanas nas costas e possui uma bandana amarela na cabeça. Suas luvas eram também pretas e iam até metade do braço. Os três caminhavam calmamente até que o moreno questiona os outros dois.

Naruto: Até que enfim, chegamos. Mal espero para reencontrar meus amigos. Também quero dar uma passada no tio do lámen para pedir um extra gigante de porco. Voltar pra casa abre o apetite. Mas não vou ser fominha, não. Se o senhor quiser, mestre barbudo, eu pago só desta vez- disse, sorrindo largamente.

Hanzo: Ele é sempre tão escandaloso assim?- questionou, com uma gota na cabeça.

Jiraiya: Você ainda não viu nada, meu caro amigo Hanzo.

Depois de um tempo, ambos entram na vila e observados pelos jounins Izumo e Kotetsu, que estranham o fato de eles estarem em três sendo que, ao saírem, eram apenas dois.

Izumo: Ei, é quem eu penso que é?

Kotetsu: Sem dúvida nenhuma.

Izumo: Estes dois aí já são velhos conhecidos de casa. Agora, o outro cara...

Cordialmente, os três dirigem-se para os dois ninjas que guardam os portões da vila.

Naruto: Olá Izumo, Kotetsu.

Izumo e Kotetsu, juntos: Olá Naruto.

Jiraiya: Pelo visto, vocês devem ter percebido no rapaz que nos acompanhou. Ele é um ninja andarilho que encontramos em nossa jornada. O nome dele é Hanzo.

Hanzo: Boa tarde senhores.

Izumo: Boa tarde, senhor Hanzo.

Kotetsu: Seja bem-vindo à Aldeia da Folha.

Hanzo: Obrigado.

Em uma rua paralela, Sakura segue caminhando sentido ao portão principal da vila enquanto Konohamaru, Udon e Moegi correm atrás dela.

Konohamaru: Ei, Sakura...

Sakura: Hmm? Ah, Oi Konohamaru

Konohamaru: Pra onde você tá indo?

Sakura: Pro portão principal. Vou trabalhar como orientadora de trânsito na faixa de pedestres pra senhora Tsunade. Você quer vir junto?

Entrando lentamente na vila, Naruto, Jiraiya e Hanzo seguem conversando calmamente.

Naruto: Já faz três anos...

Jiraiya: É verdade...

Hanzo: Esta vila parece ser bem tranqüila. Enfim, não vejo a hora de conhecer o potencial dos ninjas daqui.

Jiraiya: Não se preocupe, a geração de Naruto é bem promissora.

Naruto: É, e daqui a alguns anos, vou ficar tão forte que vou me tornar o novo hokage. Tô certo!

Ao lado, Konohamaru começa a contar sobre uma missão concluída recentemente

Konohamaru: ...Aí o gato surtou e começou a arranhar minha cara.

Sakura: Ah, haha. Nós tivemos missões assim. Me traz tantas lembranças...- riu de forma nostálgica..

Konohamaru: Ah, por falar nisso, você recebeu alguma notícia do Naruto?

Sakura: Não, nada ainda- bufou, na esperança de quem também está aguardando seu retorno.

Konohamaru: Ah, que pena- lamentou.

Sakura: Mas ele deve aparecer por aqui muito em breve. Pela última notícia que tive dele, Naruto iria retornar essa semana. Acredito que ele volte amanhã ou depois de amanhã- disse, esperançosa.

Logo, os quatro chegam ao portão da aldeia.

Sakura: Oi Izumo, Kotetsu. Como vão vocês?

Izumo: Olha quem está aqui...

Kotetsu: Tem alguém esperando por vocês na cidade.

Izumo: Isso. É ver para crer.

Konohamaru: Do que é que vocês estão falando?- questionou, não entendendo do que eles falavam.

Sakura se vira e olha à sua direita. O que a rosada não imagina é que um velho conhecido acabou de chegar. Logo, seu coração começou a acelerar e uma lágrima emocionada caiu isoladamente de seu olho esquerdo.

Sakura: Não pode ser. É ele...

Inner: "Que que é isso? Morri e fui pro céu? Esse Naruto está muito lindo desse jeito. Sasuke virou passado. Agora você é o meu alvo, Naruto".

Depois de um tempo, Naruto observa um poste, joga sua mochila no chão e sobe com extrema precisão e abre os braços lateralmente para respirar fundo.

Jiraiya: Hmpf, sempre impetuoso...

Hanzo: Deve ser de família. Afinal de contas, é de um Uzumaki que estamos falando.

Jiraiya: Tenho que concordar contigo, meu amigo.

Naruto: É isso aí, eu voltei. A aldeia não mudou nadinha. EU CHEGUEI GALERA! NARUTO UZUMAKI VOLTOU PRA ALDEIA DA FOLHA. Caramba, tô me sentindo tão nostálgico...

Naruto percebe que há mais um rosto esculpido no Monte Hokage ao lado do rosto do seu pai.

Naruto: Haha, olha só. Colocaram o rosto da vovó Tsunade do lado do rosto do meu pai- refletiu- E logo mais será o meu, pode apostar todas as suas fichas nisto.

Logo, Sakura, Konohamaru, Udon e Moegi correm em direção ao centro da aldeia.

Sakura: Será... será que é ele mesmo?- duvidou.

Konohamaru: Parece que sim- confirmou.

Sakura- NARUTO? NARUTO, É VOCÊ? QUANDO FOI QUE VOCÊ CHEGOU NA ALDEIA?- gritou para chamar a atenção de Naruto.

Naruto se vira ao ouvir a voz de Sakura e logo utiliza seu mais novo jutsu de teletransporte: o Hiraishin no Jutsu, que era utilizado por seu pai, o Quarto Hokage Minato Namikaze.

Naruto- Ah, acabei de chegar. A quanto tempo, né Sakura? Hehehehehe

Ao mesmo tempo, uma conversa mental é iniciada entre Kurama e a Inner Sakura que, na verdade, trata-se da outra metade da lendária Raposa de Nove Caudas: Uzume.

Kurama: Ora ora, parece que nos reencontramos novamente, Uzume.

Inner (Uzume): Exatamente, Kurama. Pelo visto, vejo que fez novas amizades. Seu entrosamento com seu jinchuuriki está melhor do que nunca.

Kurama: Apesar de tudo, ele é um cara legal. Meio pastelão, mas legal. E quanto a você? Como anda seu relacionamento com sua jinchuuriki?

Uzume: Ainda estou procurando conhecer melhor minha jinchuuriki. Creio que ela ainda não está pronta para entender que sua inner, na verdade, é uma bijuu. Ela está com muito receio em descobrir a verdade.

Sakura começa a corar e percebe que há mais alguém com ele.

Sakura: Olá senhor, me perdoe pela pergunta mas... quem é você? Por acaso conhece o Naruto?

Hanzo: Olá, eu sou Hanzo. Sou apenas um andarilho que os acompanhou durante o fim do treinamento de Naruto. Eu sou um dos últimos descendentes vivos do antigo País do Redemoinho

Sakura: País do Redemoinho? Mas este não foi o país que foi dizimado em meio a uma guerra há muito tempo?

Hanzo: Exatamente. Bem, mas esta é uma longa história. Creio que esteja na hora de vocês matarem a saudade um do outro. Não creio que três anos longe possam afetar a amizade de vocês.

De repente, Sakura então percebe que há uma diferença em relação à sua altura e a de Naruto.

Sakura: Hã? Espera aí, você está mais alto do que eu, não é?

Naruto: É, eu acho que sim.- respondeu, comparando suas alturas.

Sakura: "Parece que amadureceu desde a última vez que eu o vi"- pensou- Então, acha que estou parecendo mais mulher agora?- corou-se, aguardando a resposta de Naruto.

Naruto: Tá brincando, você está que nem vinho: quanto mais o tempo passa, melhor fica- respondeu, analisando Sakura de alto a baixo.

Sakura: O-obrigada, Naruto- agradeceu.

Jiraiya: "Você está que nem vinho, quanto mais o tempo passa, melhor fica. Já sei uma das frases que eu utilizarei futuramente em 'Jardim dos Amassos'."- pensou, enquanto anotava esta última frase de Naruto.

De repente, Konohamaru utiliza um de seus jutsus aprendidos com Naruto antes do loiro sair da vila.

Konohamaru: Ei Naruto... JUTSU SEXY (se transformando numa morena linda de voz aveludada)

Todos se assustam com o jutsu de Konohamaru, exceto Hanzo, que coloca a mão no rosto e pensa mentalmente: "Ih, então este é o potencial destes ninjas?".

Konohamaru: Então, o que achou? Nada mal no departamento de curvas, né?- vangloriou-se

Naruto: Ha, hahahahaha... Konohamaru, eu não sou mais aquele garoto magrelo. E você não devia usar mais este jutsu. É inferior à você. Se quer um jutsu mais potente em batalhas, é só me procurar.

Sakura: "É verdade, não foi só a aparência que mudou. Eu até sinto saudades do antigo Naruto. Você mudou bastante, não foi? Conhecendo você, aposto que aprendeu técnicas incríveis pra mostrar pra gente..."- pensou.

Naruto: Além do quê, eu posso ensinar outras técnicas como o Rasengan que meu pai criou e que eu dei uma aprimorada para que possa alterar a natureza do chakra conforme as habilidades do usuário.

Konohamaru: Sério, que legal!- excitou-se.

Hanzo: E não é só isto. Fiquei sabendo que um certo ninja aqui irá treinar um certo outro ninja para que se torne um hokage futuramente.

Naruto: Mas mestre barbudo, eu nunca disse isto.

Hanzo: Explicitamente, não. Mas uma das habilidades ninjas é enxergar onde as pessoas comuns não conseguem ver.

Jiraiya: Atacando de filósofo agora, companheiro? Você é mesmo uma caixinha de surpresas.

Mais tarde, no prédio do fogo, Naruto, Sakura, Jiraiya e Hanzo estão reunidos com Tsunade e Shizune para conversar sobre o treinamento de Naruto.

Tsunade: Quanto tempo não os vejo. Espero que o treinamento tenha tenha sido proveitoso.

Jiraiya: E você achou que teríamos voltado sem alcançar nenhum resultado satisfatório?

Naruto: Missão cumprida, vovó. Tô mais forte do que nunca.

Tsunade: Ah, fico feliz em saber. Me mostre o que aprendeu, garoto.

Naruto: O que, agora?- espantou-se.

Tsunade: Vou pedir para alguém lutar com você. Eu não o mandei em missões nos últimos dias, então ele vai estar pronto neste momento.

Hanzo: Só um? Peço para que você chame quatro dos melhores ninjas de toda a aldeia, um para cada especialidade: Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, Kenjutsu e Genjutsu. Você precisa ver do que ele é capaz no campo de batalha. Nem mesmo uma tropa de 20 ninjas seriam capazes de detê-lo se ele estiver usando somente uma das mãos.

Tsunade: Então eis que temos aqui o grande responsável pelo progresso do treinamento. Se eu não estiver enganada, você deve ser o tal do Hanzo, o andarilho do antigo País do Redemoinho.

Hanzo: Às suas ordens, senhorita Quinta Hokage. Em minhas andanças, soube que seu nome é bem comentado por todo o mundo. Fico feliz em conhecer pessoalmente a criadora de uma infinidade de jutsus médicos e que também é a lendária sennin das lesmas. Seu nome é um dos mais lembrados neste quesito e vi que em várias aldeias, uma infinidade de jovens kunoichis desejam seguir o seu legado- curvou-se.

Tsunade: Nada mal para um andarilho. E eu até que gostei do senhorita. Mas, se não for nenhum incômodo, nos conte um pouco sobre você. Qual o seu clã e o que o motivou a ajudar Naruto no treinamento?

Hanzo: O que posso dizer apenas é que sou do antigo País do Redemoinho. Irei contar toda a minha história no tempo apropriado. Porém acredito no potencial de Naruto e farei de tudo para ajudá-lo a conquistar seus objetivos.

Jirayia: Pois é, Naruto tem um longo e promissor caminho ninja e, determinado como é um Uzumaki legítimo, pôde passar por todos os seus desafios e mostrou ser um ninja de nível muito acima do Quarto Hokage.

Hanzo: Seu pai ficaria orgulhoso por saber que você o superou e que está no caminho certo para cumprir seu objetivo.

Naruto: Valeu mestre barbudo. Se não fosse por você e pelo sábio tarado eu nunca teria conseguido passar pelas etapas difíceis deste treinamento.

Tsunade: Naruto, estou curiosa para ver sua evolução. O que acha de um teste especial? Já que, entre os ninjas de sua geração, você é o único que ainda está como gennin, então nada mais justo do que provar suas habilidades para ver em qual grau irei te colocar.

Naruto: Entendo, vovó. A única coisa que eu quero saber é sobre como é este teste. Claro, se não for de nenhum incômodo.

Tsunade: A única coisa que eu quero dizer é que você lutará contra quatro dos melhores jounins de nossa vila. O resto você só saberá amanhã.

De repente, Sakura chega e se espanta com o desafio.

Sakura: Quatro jounins? Me desculpe senhora Tsunade, mas acho que isso pode ser um desafio e tanto para o Naruto.

Hanzo: Discordo, senhorita Haruno. Com a força que possui atualmente e sua inteligência durante a batalha, nem mesmo um grupo de cinquenta ou cem jounins seria capaz de causar qualquer ferimento em Naruto, ainda que de raspão. Logo você o verá em ação.

Naruto: Pois eu aceito o desafio, vovó.

Tsunade: Que bom, pois este teste será amanhã, às oito horas, na arena da vila. Se passar, você receberá uma surpresa.

Enquanto isto, algumas batidas são ouvidas na porta. Trata-se de Shikamaru e Temari.

Tsunade: Entre.

Shikamaru (de mãos dadas com Temari): E aí?

Sakura: Shikamaru, Temari, olha só quem voltou- sorriu.

Shikamaru: Espera aí, Naruto? Olha só, há quanto tempo, hein?

Naruto: Ah, oi Shikamaru. Olá para você também Temari. Fico feliz por vê-los bem.

Temari: "Isso aí era aquele pirralho que mal sabia fazer ataques combinados com seus clones?"- pensou- Ah, oi Naruto.

Naruto: A quanto tempo vocês estão namorando?

Shikamaru: Ah, hoje completa uma semana. E então, quando foi que você voltou?

Naruto: Eu voltei à Aldeia da Folha hoje.

Shikamaru: Pois é, quem acreditaria que é o mesmo genin que saiu da vila. Nossa, como você cresceu.

Sakura: E não foi só por fora.

Uzume: Tenho que dar um jeito de unir vocês dois. Kurama, você pode me ajudar nesta tarefa?

Kurama: Bem, creio que ficarei com a parte mais fácil, pois Naruto sempre foi apaixonado pela Sakura.

Logo, mais quatro jounins entram na sala. São eles: Asuma Sarutobi, Kakashi Hatake, Kurenai Yuuhi e Maito Gai.

Kakashi: Você cresceu mesmo, Naruto. Oi.

Naruto: Kakashi-sensei.

Asuma: Pois é garoto, mal vejo a hora de encarar um desafio desses.

Naruto: Oi Asuma-sensei.

Kurenai: E aí Naruto, pronto para uma boa luta?

Naruto: Sabe que eu não desisto de um desafio, Kurenai-sensei.

Gai: Está na hora de botar esta Força da Juventude pra arrebentar.

Naruto: Pode ter certeza disso, Gai-sensei.

Enquanto isto, no País do Vento...

Em um deserto, sob uma rigorosa tempestade de areia, dois homems seguem caminhando como se o calor e as fortes rajadas de vento não fossem nada. Eles trajaam túnicas pretas com nuvens vermelhas, e usavam chapéus. Eles são dois membros da Akatsuki, Deidara e Sasori.

Deidara: Estamos perto de nosso destino. Eles logo verão o quão minha arte é incrível.

Sasori: Foque-se no nosso objetivo principal, que é o Jinchuuriki de Ichibi. Iremos neutralizá-lo e levá-lo até o local da extração.

Deidara: Como você adora quebrar meu barato, Sasori.

Sasori: Você sabe o quanto eu odeio esperar e fazer as pessoas esperarem, Deidara. Então vamos à Aldeia da Areia

Deidara- Ok, tudo bem.

De volta à Konoha...

Em eu escritório, Tsunade se assusta ao ver Naruto. Ele era uma cópia de seu pai, o Quarto Hokage Minato Namikaze, exceto pelas marcas da bochecha.

Naruto: Tudo certo. Como vou ter o dia de folga hoje, quero te pedir uma coisa, se não for inconveniente.

Tsunade: Pode pedir, então. Se for importante para você, vou ver o que eu poderei fazer.

Naruto: Eu quero a chave da casa de meus pais. Sei que o vovô Terceiro pediu para você guardá-la assim que eu soubesse da verdade. E eu já descobri que meus pais somente selaram a Kurama em mim para salvar a vila e sei também que a outra metade se espalhou e está adormecida por aí e sei que o nome dela é Uzume.

Tsunade abre uma gaveta e entrega uma chave dourada contendo o emblema de um redemoinho e um relâmpago desenhados.

Tsunade: Aqui está.

Naruto: Obrigado a todos. Mestre barbudo, depois você me segue porque você também precisa descansar. Até mais, nos vemos amanhã às oito- disse, sumindo num flash dourado igual ao de seu pai.

Sakura e Tsunade se espantam com o ato de Naruto. A rosada ainda se espantou ao ouvir o nome Uzume. Ela parece que ouviu este nome em algum lugar.

Sakura: "Uzume? Eu já ouvi este nome em algum lugar"

Uzume: Claro, querida. Ele está se referindo a mim por meu nome verdadeiro.

Hanzo: Como eu disse, ele tem muitas habilidades que ainda não foram mostradas e tem muita coisa sobre meu treinamento com Naruto. Porém o que vou dizer aqui não deve passar dessas paredes pois deve haver espiões querendo saber seus pontos fortes e fracos.

Jiraiya: Okay, Hanzo.

Tsunade: Sakura, me desculpe mas este assunto é particular. Sei que você entende esta situação e, caso esteja interessada, o senhor Hanzo ira contar no momento apropriado.

Sakura: Sei sim, senhora Tsunade. Com licença.

Hanzo: Amanhã você saberá com o próprio Naruto depois do desafio, senhorita Haruno. Ele fala muito de você.

Sakura: Ele fala de mim no treinamento?- disse, corada.

Hanzo: Sim, e também de uma promessa que ele deseja cumprir de todo o seu coração. A de trazer um certo amigo que se perdeu de volta para casa.

Sakura: Sim. Aquela promessa...- suspirou com uma mão no peito, imaginando a dor de seu companheiro de equipe.

Sakura se retira da sala confusa, enquanto Hanzo olha ao redor da sala.

Hanzo: Antes de falarmos, vou destruir alguns invasores que não são bem-vindos aqui e que não pertencem aos anbus oficiais, os que estão sob sua liderança, senhora Hokage.

Tsunade: Como é?

De repente, Hanzo se teleporta deixando um ligeiro rastro de fumaça escura com detalhes similares a chamas e reaparece no mesmo lugar, carregando seis ninjas com tipos diferentes de máscaras ANBU, já mortos, envoltos numa corrente de metal que saía da palma da mão de Hanzo.

Jiraiya: Mas eles são...

Tsunade: Membros da ANBU Raiz.

Hanzo: Arte Sábia- Dimensão das Sombras.

Os seis anbus-ne mortos são arremessados por Hanzo em direção à uma espécie de portal dimensional, de onde só se via escuridão rodeada por chamas de fogo que não consumiam nada à sua volta.

Hanzo: Agora podemos falar com tranquilidade sobre meu treinamento com Naruto e um pouco sobre o que eu descobri a seu respeito.

Hanzo se senta em uma cadeira enquanto Tsunade se senta em sua cadeira oficial e Jiraiya permanecia de pé. Ambos ouviam atentamente cada palavra até que Hanzo mencionou sobre um templo secreto que estava escondido sob as ruínas de Uzushigakure: a Kushinada ou Templo do Tempo e do Espaço, como era popularmente conhecido.

Ao mesmo tempo, atrás do Monte Hokage, Naruto se teleportava até uma área em que se via somente árvores. O Uzumaki concentra um pouco de chakra em suas mãos e estende seus braços com as palmas para frente.

Naruto: A mansão é protegida por um genjutsu que só é desativado por um membro dos clãs Uzumaki e Namikaze. E como eu sou mestiço dos dois clãs, posso desfazê-lo com extrema facilidade.

A mansão enfim é revelada. Ao entrar, Naruto se surpreende com a extrema beleza na arquitetura local. Ele segue feliz pelos corredores, passando pela sala, corredores, até chegar à suíte de casal. Em seguida, ele toma um banho e troca suas roupas para ir à cozinha preparar seu preto preferido: lámen de porco com verduras. Em seguida, ele ativa o jutsu de camuflagem e parte para dormir pois teria um longo dia pela frente.


	2. Chapter 2

Mansão Uzumaki-Namikaze, 07h00 do dia seguinte. Após uma bela noite de sono, Naruto se levanta da cama e faz suas necessidades matinais. Após se arrumar, o mesmo segue até a cozinha, onde observa seu amigo Hanzo preparar o café da manhã.

Hanzo: Bom dia Naruto, você está pronto para o teste hoje, certo?

Naruto: Nunca estive tão pronto. Tô certo!

Hanzo: Bom, irei para a arena antes pois quero ver como estão os preparativos e conversar com a Hokage sobre a minha proposta de permanecer temporariamente em Konoha para ajudar no treinamento deles.

Naruto: Tudo bem, mestre barbudo.

Hanzo se teleporta deixando um rastro de fumaça que se dissipa rápido. Em seguida, Naruto sai de sua nova casa após tomar o café da manhã, tranca a porta de entrada e reativa o genjutsu, deixando a mansão protegida e devidamente escondida.

Naruto: Enfim, prontos ou não, lá vou eu.- disse, sumindo num flash alaranjado.

Meia hora depois, na Arena de Konoha (a mesma mostrada no Exame Chuunin, quem viu o anime sabe qual é). Todos os amigos de Naruto (N/A: com exceção de Sasuke, que não se encontra em Konoha por motivos de conhecimento geral) encontram-se nos locais destinados aos espectadores. é criada uma expectativa geral em relação às lutas que acontecerão. Com todos acomodados, Tsunade surge no meio da arena como um microfone na mão como se fosse uma apresentadora ao lado de sua fiel discípula Shizune. Ao sentir o chakra de Naruto, a Senju sorri e logo toma a palavra como uma verdadeira mestra de cerimônias.

Tsunade: Senhoras e senhores, sejam muito bem-vindos à nossa arena ninja. O motivo de estarmos aqui foi para que possamos assistir uma luta entre quatro de nossos melhores jounins e o discípulo de Jiraiya, que é o fílho do Quarto Hokage e de uma de minhas mais brilhantes alunas, a Pimenta Sanguinária da Folha. Sei que todo mundo sabe de quem estou falando, e tem gente aqui que quer conhecê-lo mais a fundo, se é que me entendem- disse, arrancando gargalhadas da plateia.

Sakura (corada): "Será que foi uma indireta ou uma direta mesmo?"- refletiu internamente.

Uzume: Você tá na minha mira, Naruto! Ah, se eu te pego pirralho...

Tsunade: Enfim, sem mais enrolação pois sei que vocês estão a fim de porradaria, vamos começar apresentando nossos convidados. Primeiro, entrem Asuma Sarutobi, Kakashi Hatake, Kurenai Yuuhi e Maito Gai.

Os quatro ninjas surgem na arena e são ovacionados pela platéia. De repente, todos se assustam com um cartaz carregado por Anko Mitarashi, que dizia: "Kakashi seu lindo, ainda vou arrancar sua máscara só para afundar seu rosto em mim".

Anko: KAKASHI, EU TE AMO SEU GOSTOSO!

Maito Gai: Tô vendo aqui que você já tem uma fã. E uma das bem bonitas, por sinal- disse, de forma zombeteira

Kakashi: Gai, vê se não enche. A Anko é um assunto meu.

Tsunade: Enfim, brincadeiras e revelações à parte, conheçam seu oponente. E o seu nome é... NARUTO UZUMAKI-NAMIKAZE...

Uma fumaça laranja surge dentro da arena surpreendendo a todos e uma sombra aparece. Em seguida, a ventania dissipa a fumaça e revela aos outros sua real face: trata-se de Naruto Uzumaki (N/A: coloquem a trilha sonora do John Cena no exato momento em que a Tsunade anunciou o nome do Naruto, ajudará a compor o clima). Todos se surpreendem ao sentirem o chakra de Naruto, sendo que o mesmo está parado e com a cabeça como se estivesse olhando para cima, mesmo com seus olhos fechados. O loiro abre os olhos e sorri para seus oponentes.

Chouji: Cara, que poderoso- disse quase engasgando em uma batatinha.

Shikamaru: Eu é que estou feliz de não ter de enfrentar o Naruto com este nível de poder. Seria problemático demais se ele usasse uns 2% de seu poder. Se ele resolvesse usar 5% contra mim, perderia no primeiro golpe.

Kiba: Ele está muito diferente. Ele está é bem forte.

Shino: Isso explica o porquê dele ter ficado mais tempo fora. Seu treinamento duro.

Neji- "Só quero ver o quanto ele se fortaleceu"- pensou.

Lee: Esse Naruto está forte demais.- empolgou-se.

Ino: "Ai meu Deus do céu, o Naruto ficou lindo mesmo. Se ele não fosse tão afim da Sakura..."- imaginou-se ao lado dele.

Tenten: "Além de ter um enorme chakra, se tornou um belo rapaz"- pensou.

Hinata: Naruto querido, que bom que você está de volta.

Sakura: "Boa sorte querido, espero que tudo ocorra bem"- refletiu, com as mãos unidas como se fosse fazer uma prece.

Inner: Naruto seu lindo, se prepare. Pois, depois desta luta, você receberá um tratamento especial. Ou eu não me chamo Uzume... Quer dizer, Sakura Haruno.

Hanzo aparece em um dos cantos atrás de Naruto e o chama para uma última conversa antes do desafio.

Hanzo: Naruto, peço somente para que pegue leve. Mesmo eles sendo jounins mais experientes, seu nível está muito acima do deles. Sendo assim, você pode usar até 5% de seu poder. Acima disso, facilmente irá matá-los.

Naruto: Tudo bem, irei me conter.

Hanzo: Então você já sabe o que fazer, certo? Vai lá, garoto.- Disse antes de se teleportar.

Kurama (na mente de Naruto): Você soube chamar a atenção deles, pirralho. Eu me diverti vendo o espanto de todos.

Naruto (falando mentalmente): Pois é, mas isto é só o começo. Mal espero para ver como será esta brincadeira.

Naruto se vira para seus quatro oponentes e cumprimenta-os cordialmente. Ambos se espantam ao ver o azul intenso nos olhos do Uzumaki. Shizune chama os cinco ninjas enquanto Tsunade e Hanzo vão para os camarotes, onde Jiraiya já se encontra.

Shizune: Esta é uma luta intensa. Todos estão liberados para usar suas melhores técnicas e Naruto, para você vencer, será preciso nocauteá-los. Só peço para que os deixe um pouco desnorteados. Lembre-se que isto, apesar de ser um desafio, é uma luta-exibição. Não queremos que ninguém saia daqui direto para a UTI de nosso hospital. Quanto a vocês quatro, quero que lutem em seu auge.

Shizune se afasta e pede para que os oponentes se afastem. Ela levanta os dois braços e toma a frente como a juíza desta luta.

Shizune: Todos já sabem as regras. Todos prontos?

Naruto/Asuma/Kakashi/Kurenai/Gai: Sim!

Shizune: Então... COMECEM!- ordenou, abaixando os braços.

Kakashi, Gai, Asuma e Kurenai assumem suas poses de luta e encaram Naruto, que está parado. Sem usar nenhum selo de mão, Naruto cria três clones de si mesmo, apenas usando uma cor para distinguí-los: o de bandana vermelha é o Gen-Naruto, adversário de Kurenai; o de bandana azul é o Ken-Naruto, adversário de Asuma; o de bandana verde é o Tai-Naruto, adversário de Gai; e o de bandana preta é o verdadeiro, adversário do Kakashi. Tal identificação fez-se necessária para que todos pudessem acompanhar melhor a luta.

Ino: Quê?

Lee: O Naruto fez três clones das sombras sem nenhum comando?

Uzume: "É esse o homem de quem eu quero engravidar. Acaba com eles, Naruto. Faça os beijar a lona, gostosão!"

Sakura- "O que você está falando? E quem deu permissão de você entrar na minha mente Ino Porca?"

Uzume: "Querida, eu não sou essa aí não. Eu sempre estive dentro de você e você nunca notou minha presença pois não precisava de mim. Aliás, eu tenho um nome e ele é Uzume"- respondeu.

Sakura- "Tá, que seja Uzume. Só não atrapalhe, tá?"

Uzume- "Ok, não está mais aqui quem falou. Sua estraga prazeres..."

Do camarote, Hanzo observava a luta e aproveitou para vigiar Sakura, que tinha um comportamento, no mínimo estranho. Se suas conclusões estivessem certas, Naruto não seria o único jinchuuriki presente.

Hanzo- Como eu suspeitei...- sussurrou

Tsunade- Alguma coisa, senhor Hanzo?

Hanzo- Não, nada do que você precisa se preocupar, senhora Hokage.

Tsunade- Pois você parece preocupado. É sobre o assunto de ontem? Sobre o fato de Naruto não ser o único portador da Kurama?

Hanzo- Exatamente. E creio que a outra face da Kurama, chamada Uzume encontra-se neste local, e é alguém que a senhora conhece muito bem.

Tsunade- Está falando que a Sakura é a portadora da outra face da Kurama?

Hanzo- Não tenho certeza ainda pois não há nenhuma evidência clara. Mas creio que seja quase certo afirmar que sua aluna de cabelos rosados seja também uma jinchuuriki. Como a Uzume ainda é uma incógnita, não podemos fazer nada. Precisamos colher mais provas a este respeito. Com o passar dos dias, irei te contar mais detalhes sobre minhas descobertas.

É visível a diferença de poderes entre os quatro jounins e Naruto. Enquanto Kakashi, Gai, Asuma e Kurenai lutam com suas melhores técnicas, o loiro não demonstra sinais de cansaço. De repente, os olhos de Naruto tornam-se vermelhos e sua íris fica de cor roxa com riscos negros.

Tsunade: Peraí, o Naruto está combinando o Sharingan e o Rinnegan em ambos os olhos?

Jiraiya: Eu nunca o vi com tanta determinação assim. Este Mangekyo Rinnegan, com o Rinnegan e o Mangekyo Sharingan unidos eu nunca vi. Agora eles estão encrencados.

Após quase meia hora de luta, Naruto deixa os quatro jounins inconscientes. Todos os presentes se espantam na forma com que Naruto os derrotara. Shizune lentamente se aproxima de Naruto e segura seu braço esquerdo enquanto os clones eram desfeitos em fumaça.

Shizune: T-temos um v-v-vencedor...

Shizune ergue o braço esquerdo de Naruto indicando que ele havia ganho a luta enquanto ele abria a mão e liberava um chakra verde, que fazia com que os quatro jounins se recuperassem rapidamente de seus ferimentos, até mesmos suas roupas eram constituídas. Durante este processo, Hanzo se teleporta para o ringue e aplaude Naruto, seguido dos outros. Também alguns assobios eram ouvidos.

Chouji: Legal.

Neji: "Sem dúvida nenhuma, ele se tornou um ninja fabuloso"- pensou.

Shikamaru: É como se o Naruto tivesse se tornado o guerreiro perfeito. Não consegui encontrar suas fraquezas.

Kiba: Este cara aí é um verdadeiro fenômeno. Enfim, um rival à nossa altura. Certo Akamaru?

Akamaru: AU! (Certo!)

Shino: Agora Naruto está uns quilômetros à nossa frente. Mas nada do que um bom período de treinos e muita dedicação em seguirmos seu exemplo para encurtarmos esta distância.

Lee: Demais, o Naruto arrebentou.

Ino: PARABÉNS NARUTO!

Tenten: Ele foi muito bem. Explêndido.

Hinata: Você fez um ótimo trabalho, Naruto. Está mais perto de concretizar seu sonho. "Pena que meu coração pertence a outro homem. Mas eu irei te ajudar a fisgar a Sakura."- refletiu.

Sakura: Meus parabéns Naruto. Sem dúvida nenhuma, você se tornará no maior hokage que a nossa aldeia já teve. Por tudo o que você passou, sei que fará o melhor por todos.

Uzume: Você arrebentou, querido. Com certeza, será um pai maravilhoso para os nossos filhos.

Hanzo: Foi uma bela luta, Naruto.

Naruto: Valeu, mestre barbudo.

Tsunade e Jiraiya desceram e se aproximaram do loiro, o cumprimentando enquanto este se curvava para a platéia.

Tsunade: Meus parabéns Naruto, isto sim é que é uma luta de verdade em alto nível.- se virando para os quatro jounins- E então, o que acham deste novo Naruto?

Kakashi: Ele já tinha um potencial de grande ninja. Agora vemos que ele irá facilmente superar o seu pai. Sua velocidade, controle de chakra, raciocínio e percepção foram impressionantes. Ainda bem que estamos falando de um amigo- sorriu

Gai: Seu taijutsu é bastante eficaz, com golpes de alta complexidade e rapidez. Em nenhum momento sentiu desgaste físico e ele ainda possui um estilo de luta interessante.

Kurenai: Achei que genjutsu seria seu ponto fraco, mas ele foi incrível. Não tenho nada o que dizer dele, apenas que seu estilo foi perfeito neste desafio.

Asuma: Faço minha as palavras de todos. Seu kenjutsu é bastante prático e letal também. Ainda bém que eu fui atingido pela parte de dentro de sua katana porque, se fosse pela parte da lâmina, já teriam que encomendar meu funeral.

Naruto: Muito obrigado a todos, eu estou me sentindo muito bem mesmo por terem participado- disse, curvando-se em reverência.

Tsunade: Agora Naruto, já está na hora de revelar o seu grande prêmio. Desde que você retornou de sua viagem de treinamento, sinto que você tem um grande poder que já está explorado. E, pelo que eu vi com meus próprios olhos hoje, vou ser franca contigo e com todos eles, você está com um nível de força que já é superior ao meu e aou do seu pai juntos.- encarou-o enquanto segurava um colete jounin- Só que eu ainda não posso te nomear o próximo Hokage pois ainda não sinto que você esteja preparado para lidar com questões diplomáticas e administrativas ainda. Mas eu vou te graduar como jounin hoje. E então, aceita?- completou, oferecendo um colete jounin vermelho.

Naruto: Vovó Tsunade, eu aceito. Irei proteger esta aldeia com a minha vida, dedicarei meus treinamentos em prol de todos os civis e para que todos os meus amigos possam viver em paz. E não voltarei atrás em nenhuma palavra do que acabei de dizer, pois este é o meu caminho ninja. Tô certo!

Naruto veste o colete e ergue o punho direito e faz um sinal de ok com a mão. Logo, ele é cumprimentado por todos e recebe um beijo das meninas. Porém, quando chegou a vez de Sakura cumprimentá-lo, Chouji resolveu correr e saltar sobre Naruto, derrubando-os.

Chouji: MONTINHO NO NARUTO!

Naruto: Calma Chouji, cuidado com...- tentou se esquivar

De repente, todos se voltam para Naruto no mesmo momento em que Sakura iria abraçá-lo. Assim que os braços da rosada envolvem-se no pescoço do rapaz, os dois são esmagados por seus amigos. Porém, o que ninguém percebeu é que, com a força do impacto, a cabeça do Naruto quicou e, de alguma forma, acabou se encontrando com a de Sakura. Tal efeito fez com que ambos os lábios se chocassem e acabasse rolando um beijo entre os dois. Naruto acabou ficando inconsciente enquanto Sakura percebeu o ato e acabou corando-se pelo ato involuntário. Assim que todos saíram, notaram que Sakura estava agarrada com Naruto, porém ambos estavam grogues.

Naruto: A-alguém aí anotou a placa do caminhão que me atropelou?

Sakura: Anote duas vezes pois eu quero uma cópia...

Como Tsunade havia concedido o resto do dia de folga para todos, Naruto resolveu ir passear com seus amigos pela vila.


	3. Chapter 3

CAPÍTULO 3- LEMBRANÇAS, A REVELAÇÃO DE UMA JINCHUURIKI

Já se passava das onze da manhã enquanto todos iam até a praça central da Aldeia da Folha. Naruto e Sakura haviam sido tratados por Tsunade enquanto todos os esperavam do lado de fora. Temari, que acabou não indo para a arena pois estava cuidando de uns assuntos burocráticos entre as aldeias da Areia e da Folha, acabou encontrando-se no caminho com eles.

Temari: E aí Naruto, como foi?

Lee: O Naruto deu um verdadeiro show. Ele derrotou o Gai-sensei e os outros com extrema facilidade- vibrou

Temari: E, pelo visto, vocês vão comemorar a aprovação do mais novo jounin. E então, tem vaga para mais uma pessoa na festa?

Naruto: Claro que tem. E aliás, por que você não foi?

Temari: Eu estava cuidando das coisas para o exame chuunin deste ano. Estou entre nossas vilas e pedi a ajuda do Shikamaru.

Shikamaru: Pois é, tive de ceder por livre e espontânea "pressão" da Hokage.

Naruto: Sei- fingindo-se de entendido

Um pouco mais afastada, Sakura andava sem falar com ninguém. Sua mão direita estava sobre seus lábios em que conseguia ainda sentir o doce aroma de laranja que era emanado do loiro. Seus batimentos cardíacos estavam um pouco acelerados. Ela queria beijá-lo novamente, mas não daquela forma.

Sakura: "Nossa, o Naruto possui lindos lábios. Só espero que no próximo beijo, possamos uni-los melhor..."- pensou

Ao ver a preocupação e a tensão da amiga, Ino diminui sua passada para que pudesse conversar melhor com a rosada.

Ino: Ei testuda, está tudo bem contigo?

Sakura: Sim, está. O que houve Ino Porca?

Ino: Não, nada. É só que hoje, durante o teste de Naruto, mais cedo eu senti você um pouco diferente. Como se estivesse escondendo algo.

Sakura: Não é nada demais amiga. Eu só estava preocupada com ele. Só isto.

Ino: Preocupada? Sei do lance entre vocês dois.

Ao chegarem na praça, percebem que há um piquenique especial comemorando a promoção de Naruto. Vários tipos de comidas estão na mesma enquanto Anko, Kakashi, Asuma, Kurenai, Gai, Hanzo, Jiraiya e Tsunade estão no local.

Tsunade: Bem, parece que o mais novo jounin do pedaço está exibindo seu troféu.

Naruto: Sabe como é, todas as conquistas devemos comemorar com os amigos.

Hanzo: Pois saiba que você é motivo de orgulho para todos nós, meu jovem. Sua determinação e força de vontade irão te levar longe, garoto. Bem, está um belo dia e é melhor comerem logo antes que estrague.

Todos avançam na mesa em que estavam servidos os alimentos, exceto Sakura, que ficava de longe, apenas com um olhar reflexivo, como se tivesse medo de contar algo que poderá impactar Naruto. Por ser um lugar amplo e repleto de árvores, a praça também continha o mesmo parquinho em que eles mesmos iam brincar quando crianças. Percebendo o receio da rosada, Hanzo se teleporta para perto da Haruno, que se assusta.

Hanzo: Seu coração diz para ir, mas sua mente te bloqueia, certo?

Sakura: S-senhor Hanzo? C-Como voc-cê?- assustou-se.

Hanzo: Não se preocupe, senhorita Haruno. Eu sei que você está com dúvidas, mas negar o que sente não mudará nada. Se você está afim dele, deixe seu coração guiá-la. Ele te dará as palavras certas para que ele entenda o que você sente.

Sakura: Obrigada. O senhor é um homem muito sábio. Agora terei a coragem de falar para ele.

Enquanto isto, todo mundo contava do que aconteceu na aldeia enquanto Naruto esteve fora. O Uzumaki chorou emocionado quando soube que o decreto do Terceiro Hokage em não contar para Naruto sobre a Kyuubi para que o isolasse foi revogado por Tsunade, que usou sua influência para cancelar esta injustiça. Agora todos poderiam conversar normalmente com Naruto, vendo-o como um vizinho e amigo, não como uma ameaça. E as figuras de Minato e Kushina começaram a ganhar contornos de verdadeiros heróis, como eles queriam que Naruto fosse visto.

[FLASHBACK ON]

Há um ano, enquanto Naruto estava fora da aldeia, Tsunade reuniu a população, desde ninjas quanto civis, próximo do Prédio do Fogo. Ao contar toda a verdade sobre o ocorrido com Naruto, fez com que os moradores sentissem remorso e quisessem se desculpar pelos anos em que o haviam tratado mal. A Senju contou que tudo não passou de uma armação dos anciões da vila, Kohaku e Homura, em conluio com Danzo, esconderam tudo o que envolvia Naruto, desde o nome de seus pais e como ele foi o heroi da vila mesmo sendo um bebê. A Hokage revelou tudo o que ouviu do seu antecessor, Hiruzen, sobre a tentativa de golpe de estado que Danzo aplicaria para se tornar hokage, em que culparia o clã Uchiha. Por causa disto, Itachi também acabou sendo inocentado e, caso voltasse à aldeia, seria recebido como um cidadão e voltaria às fileiras de ninja como jounin da Folha.

[FLASHBACK OFF]

Naruto não se continha em lágrimas enquanto cada um ia em direção a ele e dava um singelo abraço no jinchuuriki da Kurama.

Naruto: Eu... eu estou sem palavras. Só tenho que agradecer a todos vocês...

Shikamaru: Depois de todos esses anos, finalmente a senhora Tsunade abriu nossos olhos.

Neji: Ela corrigiu uma enorme injustiça, e todos nós podemos dormir em paz.

Temari: Até eu, que sou de outra vila, fiquei contente com o que fizeram para você. E, aliás, estou aqui para dizer que o meu irmão Gaara te mandou um abraço. Ele somente não esteve aqui por causa das obrigações de um Kazekage.

Naruto: Obrigado amigos. Vocês são especiais para mim. Inclusive vocês, Hinata, Ino, Sakura e Tenten. Eu as considero como amigas e irmãs. Será que todos vocês aceitam a um idiota, cabeça dura e hiperativo que é hospedeiro de uma bijuu como seu amigo- questionou, receoso.

As quatro ficaram surpresas. Lentamente, elas se aproximaram de Naruto e já compreendiam que o que era feito pelo loiro não era nada do que alguém querendo ser ouvido, uma criança que queria ter alguém para desabafar. Logo, o mesmo é surpreendido pelas mãos suaves de Hinata envolvendo sua cintura por trás e encostando sua cabeça em seu ombro.

Hinata: Naruto, nós jamais odiaríamos você. Todos aqui sabem de suas lutas e acompanhou seu crescimento, não só como ninja, mas como homem.

Naruto: Hinata...

Ino: É verdade. Você tem sido o farol que nos ilumina em nossas adversidades e, todo mundo aqui tem uma história divertida para contar em que você foi o protagonista.- disse enquanto posicionava-se à esquerda de Naruto

Naruto: Ino...

Tenten: Seu sonho em sempre fazer o melhor nos fez perceber que você nada mais queria do que cumprir a Vontade do Fogo. Sei que nunca fomos de conversar muito, mas queria dizer que sempre o admiramos e o consideramos nosso amigo- contou, colocando-se à direita.

Naruto: Tenten...

De repente, as três viraram Naruto de forma que ele ficasse de frente para Sakura, que caminhava lentamente e, assim que se aproximou do loiro, segurou sua mão direita e a ergueu para beijar o dorso. Em seguida, ela a conduziu em torno de seu rosto até que ela deixasse a mão do Uzumaki em sua nuca, para que ele pudesse acaricias aquelas madeixas rosadas.

Sakura: Todas elas tem razão, Naruto. Você tem sido fonte de inspiração para todos nós. Você é um guerreiro desde o nascimento. Agora que a senhora Tsunade assumiu o posto de Hokage, finalmente entendemos um pouco sobre o quanto fizemos você sofrer quando deveríamos, na verdade, tê-lo acolhido em seus momentos de dificuldade.

Naruto: Sa-Sakura...

Sakura envolve Naruto num abraço e percebe que o mesmo está chorando emocionado. Ela então acaricia seu cabelo loiro enquanto ele chorava. Naruto retribuiu o gesto para surpresa de Sakura. Ela sentia-se segura naquele abraço enquanto sentia um enorme redemoinho de emoções as quais somente ele conseguia provocar nela. Sakura queria congelar o tempo só para sentir mais aquele abraço.

Naruto: Obrigado, Sakura. Isto só me deixou mais feliz e todas estas lágrimas são da certeza de que tenho vários amigos em que posso chamá-los assim. Este é um combustível a mais para cumprir o que prometi. Eu vou trazer o Sasuke de volta para a aldeia só para te ver feliz. Tô certo!

De repente, foi a vez de Sakura chorar. Desta vez, não era de emoção, mas era de remorso. E tudo por causa de uma promessa. A Haruno se lembrava de todos os momentos em que o Time 7 se reunia e que era Naruto, e não Sasuke, que a salvava nas missões mais difíceis. Ela se recordava que era o Uzumaki que a ajudava mais constantemente enquanto o Uchiha concentrava-se somente em sua vingança e se afastava cada vez mais de seus companheiros de equipe e de Kakashi. Ela sentia como se uma ferida que estava cicatrizando voltasse a abrir. Era uma dor tão forte que ela já não conseguia suportar.

Naruto: Está tudo bem, Sakura?- preocupou-se.

Hanzo: "Ela finalmente decidiu criar coragem e contar o que sente"- refletiu

Hinata: Sakura, o que está acontecendo contigo?

Ino: Desembucha, garota. Estamos preocupadas com você.

Naruto se assusta ao erguer o queixo de Sakura. Ela chora copiosamente, como se estivesse se arrependendo.

Naruto: Sakura, o que foi? Por que está chorando?

Sakura: Naruto, eu... eu sinto uma dor. Uma dor muito forte.

Naruto: Sakura, me diz, onde é esta dor? É alguma dor física?

Sakura: Não. É uma dor mais forte, uma dor que eu não posso aguentar.

Sakura segura a mão direita de Naruto e a aproxima de seu peito, para que ele sentisse seu coração pedir pelo dele. Era um algo inimaginável até pouco tempo atrás. Ela sentia que estivesse perto da morte conforme seria a decisão do rapaz.

Naruto: Sa-Sakura...

Hanzo: Creio que está na hora de vocês decidirem sozinhos o que querem. Enquanto isto, nós celebraremos sua promoção aqui mesmo.

Naruto: Sim.

Naruto se teleporta num raio alaranjado, tal como a kekke genkai de seu pai, levando Sakura consigo.

Kiba: Mas o que aconteceu com a Sakura? Por que esta crise de choro tão repentina? Será que é TPM?

Hanzo: Não, ela está encontrando a verdade, a sua verdade. Naruto me disse que todo este treinamento era para trazer Sasuke de volta para a aldeia. Ele sempre foi apaixonado por Sakura, mas ela vivia correndo atrás do Uchiha. É verdade isto?

Hinata: Isso mesmo, senhor Hanzo.

Após chegarem atrás do Monte Hokage, Naruto e Sakura logo sentam-se no gramado. Naruto acaricia delicadamente o rosto de Sakura enquanto ela deixa escorrer algumas lágrimas.

Naruto: Sakura, o que houve contigo? Por que esta mudança de comportamento tão repentinamente?

Sakura: Porque eu sou uma idiota. Uma super idiota. Idiota por não ter enxergado a verdade.

Naruto: Verdade? Que verdade? Olha, se foi algo que eu lhe fiz, me desculpe.

Sakura: Você não tem culpa de nada, Naruto. A culpa é toda minha por não te contar meus dois segredos... E tudo por minha culpa. Eu fiz você prometer trazer o Sasuke, sempre te tratei mal e fiquei obcecada por uma paixonite pueril. Tão obcecada que eu ignorei a realidade.

Naruto: Mas por que você está me dizendo isto? E por que agora? Você nunca foi rude comigo.

Sakura: Fui sim, e não adianta negar isto. Desde a Academia Ninja, te agredi, te bati, te maltratei tantas vezes que até perdi a conta. Sempre te achei um fracote e sempre achei que Sasuke fosse o homem ideal para este momento, até que você saiu para treinar com o Jiraiya e eu fui treinar com a senhora Tsunade. Foi neste período que eu descobri duas coisas. Primeiro, eu também sou uma jinchuuriki, pois meu lado interior finalmente revelou sua forma verdadeira. Trata-se de Uzume, uma raposa de nove caudas que foi extraída da Kurama assim que seu pai selou metade da Kurama em você.

Naruto: E a outra coisa?

Sakura: Eu posso resumir em três palavras, Naruto: EU TE AMO- confessou, enquanto chorava.

Sakura não se conteve e logo beijou Naruto apaixonadamente. Sua língua procurava passagem e a dele aceitou. Aos poucos, o gosto de cereja impregnado nos lábios da rosada foi embriagando o loiro até que o mesmo fechasse os olhos e aproveitava até que o ar faltou para os dois.

Sakura: Desde a sua partida, eu fui treinar com a senhora Tsunade e comecei a ter um sonho estranho em que vocês dois lutavam até a morte e, ao invés de ajudar o Sasuke, eu ia correndo salvar a sua vida. Fiquei sem entender o porquê isto estava acontecendo até que eu despertei a primeira cauda da minha bijuu. E quando me lembrei desta maldita promessa que eu fiz você carregar injustamente, sentia um aperto tão forte em meu peito que sentia como se meu coração saltasse pela boca. E quando eu te vi retornando, foi como se eu sentisse que minhas preces fossem atendidas. Por isso é que eu digo, com todas as letras que... te amo, Naruto. Meu coração te escolheu para passar o resto de meus dias.

Naruto se assustava a cada revelação de Sakura. Ele não tinha reação e tentava entender o quanto ela sofreu por algo que ela mesma fez.

Sakura: Eu já não posso negar o que sinto por você. É algo que só você pode corresponder. Até entendo se estiver confuso e ficarei aguardando sua decisão, não só como sua companheira de time, mas como uma mulher que o quer como companheira de vida.

Naruto: Sakura, eu já me decidi a muito tempo- disse, enquanto segurava as mãos de Sakura.

Agora foi a vez de Naruto partir com vontade para cima de Sakura. Ambos se beijaram apaixonadamente, quebrando as correntes de um sentimento que ambos sabiam que seria frutífero. Suas línguas dançavam no embalo da batida de dois corações apaixonados. Quando o ar lhes faltou, Naruto encostou sua testa na de Sakura para que ambos pudessem recuperar o fôlego.

Naruto: Sakura, quer namorar comigo?- questionou sem titubear.

Sakura: Sim! Eu quero namorar contigo. Mal via a hora de você me pedir em namoro. Estou tão feliz. Te amo, Naruto. E nunca me cansarei de repetir isto.- sorriu de orelha a orelha.

Logo, ambos se teleportaram em um feixe de luz característico do Hiraishin no Jutsu até a praça onde seus amigos estavam, não sem antes trocarem mais um beijo apaixonado. Ao perceber que Naruto e Sakura estavam de mãos dadas, os outros começaram a aplaudir e cumprimentá-los. Todos parabenizavam o novo casal que havia se formado e desejavam-lhes boa sorte. De repente, um ANBU se aproximou dos dois. Ele surgiu do nada de frente para o casal e ajoelhou-se.

ANBU: Naruto Uzumaki, Sabaku no Temari, Sakura Haruno e senhor Hanzo, a senhora Hokage deseja vê-los imediatamente.

Naruto: Como assim? O que a vovó Tsunade quer com a gente?

Sakura: Bem, já que é assim, vamos lá.

Naruto e Sakura se despedem dos outros enquanto partem para o Prédio do Fogo junto de Hanzo e Temari. Logo, os quatro chegam ao escritório da Hokage que encontra-se com Shizune. Tsunade segurava um pergaminho contendo um selo da Aldeia da Areia. Perto da parede estava Kakashi.

Naruto: O que houve, vovó?

Tsunade: Peço desculpas, Naruto. Sei que precisava de um descanso após a volta para casa e o desafio, mas aqui está seu primeiro teste como jounin.

Naruto abre o pergaminho que contém o selo da Aldeia da Areia e começa a lê-lo. O loiro logo se assustou. Seu olhar logo passou do espanto para a raiva.

Sakura: O que houve querido?

Temari: Tem algo sério acontecendo na minha aldeia?

Naruto: É mais grave do que você pensa, Temari. Os malditos da Akatsuki começaram a mostrar as suas garras. Dois membros invadiram a Aldeia da Areia, sendo que um deles possui o elemento explosão e é um nukenin da Aldeia da Pedra. Eles deixaram Gaara inconsciente.

Temari: Mas quem foi atrás do meu irmão?

Tsunade: Ao que tudo indica, o Kankuro foi ao resgate do Kazekage. Segundo estes relatórios, Kankuro liderava um grupo de jounins, porém estes foram derrotados. Kankuro, ao enfrentar o outro nukenin, acabou sendo envenenado e corre risco de morte. Time Kakashi, esta é uma missão de nível S, e vocês são nossa melhor equipe. Conto com vocês, equipe Kakashi. Temari, você irá guiá-los.

Naruto/Sakura/Kakashi/Temari: Certo.

Hanzo: Eu vou com vocês.

Sakura- Mas como? Senhor Hanzo, como você quer ir conosco se ainda não foi testado pela senhora Tsunade?

Tsunade: Sakura, não preciso testar o Hanzo. Só pelo nível de força que o Naruto desempenhou naquele desafio e por ter sido um bom instrutor, eu o nomeio como o mais novo jounin da Aldeia da Folha. Aliás, se quiser passar a morar aqui, sinta-se em casa.

Hanzo: Obrigado por sua cordialidade, senhora Hokage- curvou-se em agradecimento, já com a hitaitate contendo o emblema da Folha- E Sakura, logo você verá minhas habilidades em ação agora que somos companheiros de time. E, após resgatarmos o Kazekage, eu e o Naruto nos encarregaremos de deixá-la mais forte. Irei lhe ensinar pessoalmente jutsus exclusivos do clã Haruno- disse, agora virando-se para Sakura.

Sakura: Sério?- questionou, surpresa

Naruto: Pode ter certeza disto, meu amor. Sempre irei te ajudar e estar ao seu lado- sorriu.

Sakura: O-obrigada, Naruto e Hanzo-sensei.

Kakashi: Bem, preparem seus suprimentos e armas. Será uma viagem longa até lá. Irei esperá-los no portão da aldeia. Estejam lá em uma hora.

Hanzo: Vão vocês na frente, eu irei em seguida.

Naruto/Sakura: Certo.

Naruto e Sakura somem em um shushin no jutsu enquanto Kakashi, Hanzo e Temari permanecem reunidos com Tsunade e Shizune.

Hanzo: Senhora Hokage, é quase certo que estes dois membros da Akatsuki estejam reunidos com mais outros dois que estão de suporte. Então será necessário termos mais um time para ir em nosso apoio.

Kakashi: Também concordo contigo, Hanzo.

Tsunade: Foi exatamente por isto que eu já chamei a Equipe do Gai para dar suporte quando vocês estiverem com aqueles que sequestraram Gaara. Boa sorte a todos.

Kakashi/Temari/Hanzo: Certo.

Ambos somem num Shushin no jutsu enquanto a hokage e sua assistente permanecem no local.

Shizune: Espero que dê tudo certo.

Tsunade: E vai dar, Shizune. Naruto salvará seu amigo, pois um jinchuuriki entende o outro.

Shizune: Mas a Sakura está entre eles. E se ela, a única ninja médica da equipe, se descontrolar?

Tsunade: Naruto está junto dela. Agora que ela está descobrindo aos poucos que é uma jinchuuriki, Naruto será de grande ajuda justamente por já ter passado por esta fase antes. Sua experiência com o Kurama lhe auxiliará a ajudar Sakura com a Uzume- sorriu.

Tsunade e Shizune permaneciam no Prédio do Fogo enquanto o Time Kakashi, reforçado por Temari, seguia até a Aldeia da Areia partindo para o resgate de Gaara.


	4. Chapter 4

Aldeia da Areia, na noite anterior. Após infiltrar-se nas defesas da vila por meio de um ataque aéreo, Deidara encontra-se com um Gaara que está de braços cruzados e com uma cara de poucos amigos.

Gaara: Daqui você não passa.

Deidara: E quem disse que eu quero passar se o meu alvo está a poucos centímetros de distância?

Com sua ave de argila, Deidara começa a esquivar-se, por entre as residências da aldeia, das rajadas de areia do Kazekage. O pássaro se afasta enquanto Gaara cria uma nuvem de areia que o permite flutuar no ar através do jutsu Suspensão do Deserto.

Deidara: E como você soube que eu sou um invasor?

Gaara: Simples, não existem pássaros desta espécie neste deserto.

Em uma intensa batalha aérea, Gaara ataca Deidara fom fortes rajadas de areia. Depois, o Kazekage usa seu chakra para controlar toda a areia da aldeia e cria algumas colunas de areia densa, porém bastante flexíveis. Elas avançam contra o nukenin da Aldeia da Pedra, até formar um casulo de areia.

Gaara: Caixão de Areia- bradou.

Gaara ergue as mãos e começa a manipular a areia de modo que Deidara ficasse mais espremido dentro do casulo.

Gaara: Funeral do Deserto!

O Casulo é pressionado, porém Deidara cria uma aranha de argila e a explode para conseguir sobreviver do ataque.

Deidara: Agora vocês verão a minha bela obra de arte. A Aldeia da Areia vai virar um show pirotécnico.

Gaara: Escudo de Areia

Gaara cria uma espessa barreira de areia em torno de toda a aldeia. O C3 explode no escudo que abala a parte interna da proteção, porém nada de mais grave ocorre. Por ter usado bastante chakra, Gaara chega a dar sinais de exaustão enquanto Deidara tenta utilizar mais algumas de suas técnicas para derrotá-lo. Gaara usa o escudo para virar a cabeça do Shukaku, que abre sua imensa boca, concentrando bastante chakra na forma de uma esfera. Deidara cria um clone de argila para receber um impacto, enquanto o verdadeiro carrega um inconsciente Kazekage. No solo, Kankuro e Baki ficam incormados com a situação, porém estavam cuidando de seus cidadãos a pedido do próprio Gaara.

Kankuro: Sensei, vou na frente para alcançar este Nukenin que levou meu irmão. Se eu não resgatá-lo em 24 horas, o senhor pode chamar reforços.

Baki: Tenha cuidado, Kankuro. Descobrimos que ele não está só. Segundo nossos jounins, ele levou registros sobre kinjutsus com marionetes que estavam na ala restrita da mansão.

Kankuro: Droga, agora mais essa. Esses problemas só aumentam. "Aguente firme, Gaara!"- refletiu.

Kankuro parte correndo com toda a sua velocidade para fora da aldeia enquanto um jounin, a mando de Baki, começa a mandar mensageiros enquanto o próprio Baki reúne o Conselho Militar da Aldeia da Areia. Enquanto isto, Deidara consegue derrotar o Kazekage, a custo de seu braço esquerdo.

Algumas horas depois, no horário atual.

No portão principal da Aldeia da Folha. Naruto e Sakura, surgem na frente de Hanzo, Temari e Kakashi. Todos já estão equipados com suas respectivas mochilas, contendo seus respectivos suprimentos e armas.

Kakashi: Ok, vamos começar nossa primeira missão rank S que consiste em salvar Gaara e capturar um dos membros da Akatsuki. Todos prontos?

Todos: Sim!

Kakashi: Ah, Naruto. Até onde você pode ir com seu hiraishin no jutsu?

Naruto: Creio que uma distância até a Aldeia da Areia seja meu limite sem consumir muito chakra. Claro que será mais fácil se eu souber o local exato e se eu tiver passado por lá uma vez, pelo menos. E como eu já estive lá uma vez, então podem deixar comigo.

Kakashi: Ótimo. Acabamos de economizar dois dias de viagem, pelo menos.

Naruto: Ah, um último aviso: estou levando sacos para vômito aos marinheiros de primeira viagem. É muito comum sentir náuseas na primeira vez. Estando todos prontos, vamos lá. EXPRESSO UZUMAKI SAINDO. DESTINO: ALDEIA DA AREIA...

Todos tocam nos ombros de Naruto, exceto Sakura, que está de mãos dadas com seu namorado. Em quinze segundos, todos já estão numa distância de 500 metros do portão principal da Aldeia da Areia. Por ser o usuário desta kekke genkai, Naruto não sentiu os efeitos colaterais. Por possuir um jutsu de teleporte próprio, Hanzo também não. Quanto aos outros, haja sacos de vômito. Para ser mais exato, dois para cada um. Aos poucos, todos foram se recuperando.

Sakura: Ai amor, obrigada pelos sacos de vômito. Agora estou bem melhor.

Naruto: Se preocupa com isso não, Saky querida. Com o tempo, você irá se acostumar. Talvez até faça um jutsu de teletransporte próprio.

Sakura: Sério? Ai que fofo- pulou no pescoço de Naruto antes de beijá-lo apaixonadamente- É por isso que eu te amo, Naruto. E jamais me cansarei de dizer isto.

Naruto: Tá bom, meu amor. Quando concluirmos esta missão, eu até estou pensando em te ensinar. Só que está na hora de focarmos no resgate.

Sakura: "Ai ai, este Naruto está tão focado... Com certeza, ele será um ótimo Hokage no futuro. E ficarei feliz em ser sua primeira-dama."- sonhou.

Kakashi: Mas, enfim, voltando à missão. Creio que, quanto mais cedo chegarmos na Aldeia da Areia, mais rápido concluiremos esta missão. Temari, como é a sua aldeia, quero que você vá na frente. Cada um de nós irá te seguir.

Temari: Certo- confirmou, tomando a frente do grupo- "Eu nunca pensei que aquele magrelo idiota se tornoasse um excelente ninja."

Já estabelecidos, o grupo entra caminhando lentamente na Aldeia da Areia com Temari à frente do grupo. Todos se assustam ao ver a quantidade de jounins mortos. Hanzo analisa a forma como eles foram mortos e começa a agir como se estivesse se lembrando de alguma coisa.

Hanzo: Estes mortos... não parece que houve uma batalha. Está mais para uma emboscada.

De repente, Temari encontra seu irmão desnorteado, praticamente inconsciente. Ela socorre o irmão e o carrega até o hospital da aldeia. Na ala médica, os médicos ninja tentam descobrir os efeitos nocivos do veneno que está no sangue de Kankuro. Naruto permanecia junto à janela olhando a paisagem, mesmo sendo de manhã, algumas coisas o pertubavam. Na sala de cirurgia, Sakura cuidava dos ferimentos de Kankuro e extraía o veneno. Após oito horas, a cirurgia era feita com sucesso. Já à noite, o casal de jinchuurikis tenta encontrar uma forma de entender esta situação.

Naruto: E aí querida, como foi?

Sakura: A técnica que a senhora Tsunade me ensinou deu bastante certo. Só nos resta deixar o Kankuro descansar e vamos partir ao amanhecer.

Naruto: Sabe, acho que estes dois nukenins não estão sozinhos, algo me diz que teremos de pedir ajuda a uma outra equipe.

Sakura: A senhora Tsunade deve ter mandado reforços. Provavelmente, nossa equipe de apoio chegará amanhã no fim do dia. Agora, precisamos conversar sobre outra coisa.

Naruto: Sobre o quê, amor?

Sakura: Sabe querido, desde que eu descobri que eu também sou uma jinchuuriki e nos foi revelada a existência da Akatsuki, eu estou preocupada com a nove caudas- disse, olhando para a lua.

Naruto: Deixa disso, Saky. Eu e Kurama formamos uma dupla imbatível- respondeu, sem imaginar que não era e sua bijuu.

Sakura: Não é da Kurama que eu estou falando.

Naruto: Não me diga que...

Sakura: Portanto, quando esta missão acabar, vou fazer o seguinte Naruto. Vou pedir que a senhora Tsunade me conceda uma licença do hospital.

Naruto: Licença? Você vai se demitir? Mas você sempre quis ser uma médica ninja e, na minha opinião, é uma das melhores de nossa aldeia. Talvez até top 3.

Sakura: Sabe, você sabe ser um perfeito idiota quando quer, mesmo sendo um lindo idiota- disse, acariciando o rosto de seu namorado enquanto o encarava seriamente- O que eu quis dizer é que eu irei me afastar do trabalho por causa da Uzume. Quero que ela confie plenamente em mim assim como o Kurama confia em você. Por isso quero que você me treine da mesma forma que o senhor Hanzo te treinou.

Naruto: Está falando sério? Pois os métodos que o mestre barbudo me submeteu somente puderam ser eficazes por eu ser um Uzumaki. Mas acho que encontraremos a melhor forma de, não digo controlar a Uzume, mas sim ganhar o respeito e a confiança dela.

Sakura: É por isto que eu jamais me cansarei de dizer que te amo, Naruto. Você tem as palavras certas para me animar quando eu me sinto para baixo- sorriu.

Não demorou muito para que o casal selasse seus lábios em mais um beijo apaixonado. O suficiente para que os ninjas afastassem qualuer sentimento prejudicial em relação a um e outro. Enquanto isto, na mente de ambos, duas enormes criaturas que tinham a aparência de raposas começam a conversar entre si.

Kurama: Pelo visto, sua jinchuuriki descobriu seu segredo por conta própria, certo Uzume?

Uzume: Exatamente, Kurama. Sinto que seus ideais são nobres e o que ela sente por seu jinchuuriki é verdadeiro. Mas temos que levá-los para a Kushinada.

Kurama: Exatamente. Lá é o único lugar em que ela poderá desenvolver seu verdadeiro poder e liberar sua kekke genkai oculta. Porém, se for em outro lugar, a sua jinchuuriki poderá ficar cega permanentemente e até chegar a morrer.

Uzume: Então temos de fazer com que ambos possam ir para lá o mais rápido possível. Somente assim poderemos continuar o legado de nosso pai.

Kurama: Combinado. Quando formos para as ruínas da Aldeia do Turbilhão, na região onde ficava o antigo País do Redemoinho, lá ela poderá saber de nossa história. Mas, enquanto isto, não faça nada. Ela deve se desenvolver sozinha e quando ela estiver pronta, nós quatro iremos para a Kushinada.

Após isto, as duas bijuus gêmeas encerraram a conversa no exato momento em que Naruto e Sakura pararam de se beijar. A rosada reclinou sua cabeça no ombro do amado e fechou os olhos cansada. Ela sentia-se protegida dentro daquele abraço. Sakura sentia uma corrente de sentimentos positivos banhar a sua alma e renovar as suas forças. Enquanto isto, o casal é observado brevemente por Hanzo que encosta-se na parede, cruzando seus braços.

Hanzo: "Só espero que o Satoshi tenha o encontrado e despertado a burrada que você ia fazendo ao continuar no caminho do ódio... irmão".

A noite havia sido tranquila. Kankuro já estava de repouso e não corria risco de vida. No dia seguinte, o novo time Kakashi partiu para o esconderijo da Akatsuki atrás de Gaara. Algumas horas depois, já no esconderijo da Akatsuki, Sakura e Chiyo enfrentam Sasori. É uma luta equilibrada, porém Sakura sente o desgaste do combate e sente os efeitos da nuvem venenosa do Akatsuki. A rosada sente-se fraca.

Sakura: "Na-Naruto... E-eu não consegui. Eu não fui forte para estar ao teu lado. Nem para resgatar o Sa-Sasuke. Me perdoe, senhora Tsunade. Só quero que o Naruto possa... se tornar o melhor hokage da história da Aldeia da Folha"- lamentou-se em pensamento.

Sakura soltou um grito em forma de rugido. Este grito vinha em forma de dor ou de acesso de raiva. Suas lágrimas caíam e seus celso_gomes-zanchetta

Sakura: NA-NA- NARUTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

De repente, um chakra de cor alaranjado a envolveu. Aos poucos, esta aura começava a ganhar uma forma de uma besta com caudas e, assim que as primeiras lágrimas foram ao solo, era possível ouvir seus batimentos cardíacos. Sakura logo cruzou suas mãos contra o peito e fazia uma cara sofrida. Em seguida, ela emitia uma espécie de rugido enquanto a tal aura ganhava contornos de uma raposa. A princípio esta raposa possuía uma cauda apenas. Porém todos se assustaram quando ela ganhou a segunda. Um enorme poder era manifestado da rosada enquanto esta atacava insistentemente seu adversário.


	5. Chapter 5

Aldeia da Folha, há dezesseis anos. Passados cinco meses do ataque da raposa de nove caudas, uma mulher de cabelo prateado estava andando pela floresta da aldeia desesperada. Ela estava grávida do oitavo mês de gestação e faltavam poucas semanas para ela dar à luz. Na mata fechada, ela chega à região próxima do cemitério da aldeia. Devido à sua bandana, trata-se de uma kunoichi de Konoha, pois ela tinha uma bandana com o emblema da vila na testa. Seu nome é Nayumi. Um misterioso chakra lhe despertava a atenção, similar ao manifestado pela própria nove caudas. Aproximando-se do local, ela percebeu que a fonte daquele chakra misterioso era o túmulo do Quarto Hokage, Minato Namikaze, que selara a metade de Kyuubi em seu filho Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. De repente, a figura tomou sua forma de bijuu e começou a encará-la. Nayumi temia mais pela vida da criança do que a dela. Mesmo com o tamanho de um adulto comum (o que seria bastante reduzido para o seu tamanho real), a Kyuubi a encarava friamente.

Kyuubi: Quem ousa perturbar o sono da grande raposa de nove caudas?

Nayumi: M-me desculpe. E-eu só queria ir ao hospital pois estou para dar à luz.

Kyuubi: Humm. Qual o seu nome?

Nayumi: Na-Nayumi Haruno.

Um homem chega bastante lentamente. Seu corpo está ferido gravemente e se aproxima de Nayumi com muito esforço. Seu nome é Kenji. Com as forças que lhe restam, ele tenta atacar a Kyuubi, porém sem êxito.

Kyuubi: Que patético. Já está quase morto e ainda quer defender uma mulher que invadiu meu lugar de descanso?

Kenji: Negativo, raposa. Você não irá tocar em um só fio de cabelo da criança que a senhorita Nayumi espera.

Mesmo com poder reduzido, a Nove Caudas consegue obter uma enorme vantagem contra Kenji. Até que o shinobi logo aplicou uma técnica proibida e que era de conhecimento apenas dos kages.

Kenji: Arte Sábia, selamento das grandes bestas.

Kenji selara aquela kyuubi em Nayumi, que acabou tendo o selo Yang em sua testa. Em seguida, Kenji guia Nayumi até o jardim das cerejeiras e fizeram o parto ai mesmo. Após o nascimento, o ensanguentado Kenji acabou caindo e morrendo no local. Com o choro da criança, o selo yin não foi capaz de conter o poder de Uzume. Juntando suas últimas forças, Nayumi efetuou um jutsu de selamento na pequena criança que nascera de cabelos rosados. Depois disso, Nayumi faleceu. Três dias depois, os três foram encontrados por um casal de ninjas chamado Kizashi e Mebuki Haruno, que adotaram a pequena criança e a batizaram com o nome de Sakura Haruno.


	6. Chapter 6

No esconderijo da Akatsuki, Sakura e Chiyo enfrentavam Sasori com todas as suas forças. A chuunin da Aldeia da Folha demonstrava claros sinais de esgotamento físico e emocional. Devido a isto, as duas primeiras caudas de Uzume apareceram. Enquanto isto, Naruto, Hanzo, Kakashi, Maito Gai, Rock Lee, Neji e Tenten enfrentam Deidara. Após usar o Mangekyo Sharingan, Kakashi sente seu corpo pesado e precisou da ajuda de Hanzo para continuar de pé. Após perder o outro braço, Deidara ameaça se explodir, porém ele é envolto por chamas de cor púrpura. Ao mesmo tempo, um vórtice é criado e puxa o nunkenin da Aldeia da Pedra.

?: Arte Sábia- Dimensão Oculta.

Quando todos tentam entender quem criara aquele vórtice, uma voz bastante conhecida é ouvida por todos.

?: Parece que nos reencontramos novamente, Naruto.

Naruto: Essa voz... SASUKE?

Sasuke: Bem, parece que o Kakashi-sensei está precisando melhorar seu Mangekyo Sharingan. Também não o culpo de usar esta técnica pela primeira ou segunda vez. É difícil se acostumar com a pressão em seu olho quando você não é um Uchiha.

Naruto: E então, o que você anda fazendo aqui? Não tinha ido treinar com o idiota do Orochimaru?

Sasuke: Eu só o segui por causa da marca da maldição. Depois que eu fui liberto desta marca, percebi que minha vida estava tomando um rumo diferente. Eu estava tentando ser aquilo que meus pais não queriam que eu fosse.

Todos perceberam que o comportamento de Sasuke havia mudado. Ele lembrava mais o do próprio irmão Itachi do que o dele. Porém o moreno não estava sozinho. O grupo era composto por três ruivos, sendo que um possuía um cabelo mais alaranjado, a mulher ruiva usava óculos e o outro tinha uma franja sobre seu olho esquerdo. Junto a estes, um outro ninja portava a antiga espada de Zabuza, a Zambatou. O ninja ruivo que acompanhava o grupo logo colocou-se ao lado de Sasuke.

Nagato: Ora ora, se não é aluno do grande sennin dos sapos, o Sábio Tarado Jiraiya. Parece que finalmente temos mais um Uzumaki vivo para manter o legado do País do Redemoinho de pé.

Naruto: Quem é você para saber do País do Redemoinho?

Nagato: Acho que meu sobrenome já diz tudo. Eu sou Nagato Uzumaki e a ruiva de óculos é a Karin Uzumaki, minha irmã mais nova.

Naruto: Então vocês são meus parentes?

Karin: Sim. A nossa mãe, Yumi, era a irmã da tia Kushina.

Os três Uzumakis se abraçam. Finalmente, Naruto havia encontrado outros membros de seu clã. Enquanto os outros conversavam entre si e foi descoberto que eram prisioneiros de Orochimaru. O mais alto era Juugo, um homem que não sabia nada sobre sua história e só se lembra de que pode ganhar um exoesqueleto feito de rocha durante a luta. O de cabelo branco era Suigetsu, que pertencia ao novo grupo dos Sete Espadachins da Névoa. Depois do encontro entre os Uzumakis, passaram-se mais dois dias. Neste período, Sakura havia encontrado Sasuke e apenas trocaram olhares. Não falaram nada, nem precisaram. A troca de olhares entre os dois antigos companheiros de Time 7 era a confirmação de que o coração de Sakura pertencia única e exclusivamente a Naruto. Após receberem seus pagamentos, todos foram direcionados às suas casas enquanto Tsunade questionava o grupo, principalmente o antigo discípulo de Orochimaru.

Tsunade: Pelo visto, você melhorou muito no seu comportamento rebelde Sasuke. Eu já estava pensando em colocá-lo na lista de nukenins da Aldeia da Folha mas suas palavras demonstram um certo ar de arrependimento.

Sasuke: Senhora Tsunade, mais do que a marca da maldição, eu era movido por um sentimento de ódio. Depois que descobri tudo sobre a tentativa de golpe de estado, não culpo nem a meu irmão nem a esta aldeia a qual nasci e me criei. Por isto, quero que você me aceite de volta como ninja da Folha.

Tsunade: Vejo sinceridade em seus olhos, porém você sabe que está um passo atrás de seus antigos companheiros de equipe.

Sasuke: Eu sei, por isso irei correr atrás do tempo perdido. Pelo bem de nossos amigos e nossa aldeia- disse, enquanto segurava a mão direita de Karin.

Nagato: Bem, originalmente, eu sou um shinobi da Aldeia da Chuva, discípulo de Jiraiya, assim como Naruto. Se não for nenhum incômodo, gostaria de te pedir autorização para que eu e meus companheiros de equipe Karin, da Aldeia da Grama, e Juugo, da Aldeia da Pedra, possamos residir temporariamente aqui. Até teríamos a presença do Suigetsu por aqui, mas ele optou por voltar para a Aldeia da Névoa.

Tsunade: Permissão concedida. Vocês podem morar aqui o tempo em que achar necessário. A Aldeia da Folha está de braços abertos para vocês.

Nagato: Seria uma honra, sennhora Hokage.

Em um outro lugar, no fim daquela mesma tarde, Naruto está sentado em seu sofá, tendo sua amada Sakura com a cabeça reclinada em seu colo. Eles tinham até o fim daquela semana de folga antes da rosada começar o estágio no hospital da vila e o loiro acompanhar Shizune como assistente da Quinta Hokage, pois Tsunade queria que Naruto aprendesse a rotina de um hokage o quanto antes. A Senju o via como seu provável substituto. Sakura subiu um pouco agarrando-se no pescoço de Naruto enquanto uma garoa fina começava a cair sobre a aldeia. Sakura logo se ergueu e aproximou seus lábios da orelha esquerda de Naruto.

Sakura: Sabe Naruto, tem uma coisa que não sei se conseguirei aguentar por muito tempo.

Naruto: E o que é, amor?

Sakura: É um desejo enorme de eu, você, nós...- corou.

Naruto: Como assim? Acaso você pretende...

Sakura: Quero me entregar completamente para você. Me possua, meu Naruto.

Sakura logo o puxou para um beijo cheio de desejo e volúpia. A língua de Sakura pede passagem e Naruto cede. De repente, o ar falta para o casal e os obriga a se afastar um pouco. O loiro sente que a rosada está sentindo um pouco de frio e decide se afastar por alguns instantes.

Naruto: Está ficando um pouco frio, amor. Vou pegar alguns cobertores para nós. Fique aqui, tudo bem?

Sakura: Tudo bem gato, mas não demore- respondeu, jogando um beijo no ar em direção ao seu amado loiro.

Após Naruto ir pegar alguns cobertores para os aquecer, Sakura olha o seu namorado de costas de forma lasciva. A rosada então resolve segui-lo lentamente para não fazer barulho. Ao chegar no quarto de casal, ela fica encostada na porta com um dedo enrolando-se em seu cabelo. Ao perceber a presença de sua namorada, o loiro logo começa a chamar-lhe a atenção.

Naruto: Sakura, eu disse que eu não ia demorar muito. Eu só ia pegar alguns cobertores.

Sakura: Como você me descobriu?- questionou de forma manhosa.

Naruto: Eu me tornei um ótimo ninja rastreador, e nem precisei sentir o seu chakra. Foi só sentir um cheiro primaveril de flores de cerejeira igual ou melhor até do que o do parque que tem perto do nosso antigo campo de treinamento.

Ao se virar, Naruto é jogado sobre a cama e Sakura, que já começava a respirar ofegantemente, começa a abrir um pouco o zíper de sua camisa. A rosada deita-se por cima do loiro enquanto o encara maliciosamente. Naruto corou ao perceber que os seios de Sakura já estavam maiores, mesmo não sendo tão grandes como os de Tsunade ou de Hinata. Ambos coraram e a rosada sorri maliciosamente.

Sakura: Então Naruto, sabe, acho que está na hora de nos divertirmos um pouco. Aliás, sabia que laranja é a minha fruta preferida?

Naruto: Como assim? Não entendi...

Sakura: Acho que palavras não farão você entender. Aliás, quero que você use sua boca para outras coisas, como provar desta flor de cerejeira aqui.

Naruto: Com muito prazer, meu amor.

Sakura beijou Naruto intensamente e o beijo era correspondido na mesma medida. Assim que o ar faltara a ambos, logo começaram a despir-se. Naruto revelou um tórax bem definido, mesmo não sendo nenhum Schwarzenegger. Já Sakura terminara de abrir o zíper de sua roupa ninja e logo se livrou de seu sutiã de renda.

Sakura: Naruto, quero que você saiba de uma coisa. Você é o primeiro a quem me entregarei completamente.

Naruto: Pois saiba você Sakura, que você é a primeira e única da minha lista.

Sakura tinha seu corpo preenhido pelos beijos de Naruto. A rosada sentia um arrepio na espinha toda vez que o loiro beijava cada centímetro de seu corpo. Ao chegar um pouco abaixo da linha da cintura, Sakura se ajeitava sobre a face do rapaz que aproveitava para se livrar do resto da roupa da chuunin. Com seu corpo como veio ao mundo, Sakura movia seus quadris e rebolava enquanto Naruto labia sua intimidade. A haruno se contorcia de tesão e agarrava os lençóis fortemente até que sentiu suas pernas tremerem.

Sakura: S-sua l-língua... t-tá me fazendo gozar...

Após gozar, foi a vez de Sakura provar do gosto de Naruto. Sem titubear, ela se vira e segura o mastro de seu namorado e vai abocanhando o mastro com uma intensa vontade de beber de seu sêmem. Seus movimento de vai-e-vem. Agora foi a vez do loiro inclinar suas costas e agarrar o lençol.

Naruto: Que delícia, Sakura. Como chupa gostoso...

Sakura aumenta seu ritmo até sentir o esperma de Naruto invadir sua boca e a rosada engole aquele leite quente direto da fonte.

Sakura: Não aguento mais, preciso ter você dentro de mim. Mete esta delícia na sua flor. Acaba comigo.

Naruto: Tem certeza?

Sakura: Absoluta. Agora chega de falatório e come logo sua flor de cerejeira, por favor. Mete logo esta tora dentro de mim pois não estou aguentando mais de tanto tesão...

Sakura segura o membro de Naruto e se ajeita para recebê-lo dentro de si. Os movimentos sincronizados de ambos começaram devagar para que o casal pudesse aproveitar mais e mais este momento de amor. Ambos os corações estavam acelerados, os corpos suados e beijos acalorados eram trocados. Naruto aos poucos acelerava o ritmo de suas estocadas, o que trazia um certo desconforto para Sakura. Mas este desconforto logo era substituido por um ardente desejo de tê-lo cada vez mais fundo dentro de suas intimidades.

Sakura: I-isso Naruto, desse jeito. Isso, agora acelera, meu gato. Que delícia este seu pedaço de carne que me vicia, Naruto...

Naruto aumentava gradativamente o ritmo de suas penetrações. Ambos sentiam uma mistura intensa de sentimentos enquanto seus corpos mais e mais eram entregues ao prazer. Porém, mesmo sendo jinchuurikis, eles ainda são humanos e sentem os sinais de esgotamento físico.

Naruto: Sakura, j-já não aguento mais. E-eu vou...

Sakura: Isso, meu Naruto. Goza logo que eu também vou gozar. Mas goza dentro de mim, por favor...

Alguns minutos depois, ambos finalmente tiveram um orgasmo intenso. Tão intenso que, por entre as pernas de ambos, havia uma mistura de sangue e sêmem escorrendo, mas ambos nem ligaram e se enrolaram ali, dormindo abraçados. Mesmo que já não restassem forças em seus corpos, o casal adormeceu agarrado um ao outro, sorrindo de forma apaixonada.

Sakura: Querido, você foi demais. Não tinha ninguém melhor para a minha primeira vez.

Naruto: Ah, amor... Eu sonhei tanto com um momento em que pudéssemos estar juntos, só nós dois...

Sakura: Pois o nosso sonho está virando realidade.

Naruto: Pois é, estou me sentindo nas nuvens. Mal vejo a hora de ficarmos a sós novamente...

Sakura: Eu também, meu amor. Enfim, gostaria também que você pedisse umas edições do livro de seu mestre Jiraiya, a coletânea de "Jardim dos Amassos".

Naruto: Mas para quê você quer os livros do sábio tarado?

Sakura: Então bobinho, é para que possamos aprender outras posições para apimentar ainda mais nossos momentos particulares.

Naruto: Safadinha você, hein?

Sakura: Sou safadinha sim, mas só para você- disse, manhosa.

Naruto: É por essas e outras que eu jamais me cansarei de dizer que te amo. E a minha fruta preferida é a cereja, pois me faz lembrar da mais bela mulher de todo o mundo.

Sakura: Ai que fofo, você sabe mesmo o que falar para me enlouquecer.

O casal trocou mais alguns selinhos enquanto Sakura encostava sua cabeça sobre o ombro de Naruto. Assim que percebeu que a rosada adormecera, o loiro logo tratou de adormecer também agarrado com sua amada. Os dois passaram a noite agarrado enquanto a chuva passa. Ao amanhecer, ambos não faziam o mínimo esforço de esconder a "festinha particular" da noite anterior. Ambos foram tomar um banho e tiveram de se controlar para não repetirem a transa de algumas horas antes. Durante o café da manhã, o casal conversa e prefere ir ao campo de treinamento do time 7. Naruto pega duas folhas brancas e começa a explicar sobre o motivo do treino. Ambos estavam abraçados debaixo de uma árvore enquanto olhavam em direção aos três troncos à sua frente. Naruto segurava dois papéis na sua mão direita.

Naruto: Sabe amor, eu estava curioso em uma coisa. Eu sempre quis ver seus novos jutsus. Sei que o tempo com a vovó Tsunade fez com que você aprendesse muito. Ah, eu também queria que você pegasse essa folha aqui.

Sakura: Mas que folhas são essas?

Naruto: São duas folhas feitas com uma seiva de uma árvore que se reproduz através do chakra.

Sakura: Aaah...

Naruto: E estas folhas têm a habilidade de reconhecer o chakra de quem as toca. Estas folhas reconhecem os cinco elementos naturais, que são os que formaram as cinco grandes nações.

Sakura: Sim, eu sei. São fogo, água, terra, trovão e vento.

Naruto: Exato, e elas possuem uma forma muito peculiar de reação. Se o usuário possuir o elemento fogo, ela se queimará. Se for água, ela se molhará. Se for vento, ela será cortada. Se for trovão, ela se enrugará. Se for terra, ela ficará suja.

Sakura: Legal...

Naruto: Porém, elas reconhecem também um sexto elemento.

Sakura: Sexto elemento?- encarou-o curiosa.

Naruto: Sim, quando a folha emite uma luz verde, indica que a pessoa possui um chakra médico.

Sakura: Ah, tá. E por que você não me mostra como funciona?

Naruto entrega uma das folhas para Sakura e segura a outra. Aos poucos, a folha se corta e fica enrugada. Em seguida, a mesma folha se suja, se molha e, por fim, arde em chamas. Na vez da chuunin, a outra folha acaba se ficando suja, molhada e emitiu um estranho brilho verde.

Sakura: Isso quer dizer que...

Naruto: Você pode usar os elementos água e terra, criando o estilo madeira. já eu, possuo os elementos vento e relâmpago mais desenvolvidos, e tudo por causa de meus pais. O vento veio da parte de meu clã por parte de mãe, o Uzumaki, e o relâmpago, por parte do clã do meu pai, o Namikaze. E os outros são porque eu treinei os outros elementos com os outros kages. E também pelo fato de eu ter treinado na Kushinada, lá nas ruínas do País do Redemoinho.

Sakura: Ai querido, você é muito forte, sabia?

Naruto: Você quer dizer nós dois juntos- sorriu.

Sakura: Naruto, se você continuar assim, vou ficar mal acostumada.

Naruto: Pois é bom ir se acostumando.

Sakura não resistiu ao sorriso de Naruto e o beijou apaixonadamente. Quando o ar lhes faltou, até que a rosada se levantou e ajudou ao namorado se levantar. Quando ambos já estavam de pé, a chuunin se afastou um pouco enquanto o jounin permanecia mais próximo à arvore onde ambos estavam enconstados. Os dois se posicionam e começam a treinar. No início, ambos começam a trocar socos e chutes indicando que este treinamento se focará em taijutsu. Sakura parte para cima de Naruto, que se esquiva facilmente dos socos e chutes. Até que Sakura envolve seu punho direito com chakra e salta na direção de Naruto.

Sakura: IMPACTO DA FLOR DE CEREJEIRA.

Naruto ia para a direita e Sakura atinge seu super soco no chão, criando uma cratera.

Naruto: Pelo visto, os treinos com a vovó Tsunade foram bastante puxados. Mal espero para ver do que você é capaz, minha flor de cerejeira.

Sakura: Pode ficar tranquilo, meu redemoinho laranja.

Em seguida, eles fazem vários selos de mão rapidamente. Ao terminarem, ambos gritam ao mesmo tempo seus próximos jutsus.

Sakura: ESTILO ÁGUA- JUTSU DA SHURIKEN DE ÁGUA- disse, enquanto formava uma shuriken de água.

Naruto: ESTILO VENTO- RASENSHURIKEN- disse, enquanto formava uma shuriken de vento.

Ambos chocaram seus ninjutsus e ambas as shurikens elementais explodiram em pleno ar, fazendo com que ambos se molhassem devido aos respingos. De repente, ambos começam a criar um chakra com uma de suas mãos. Porém, o treino foi interrompido assim que um Anbu aparece entre os dois. Tanto Naruto quanto Sakura tiveram que desfazer seus jutsus e encerrarem o treino naquele exato momento.

Anbu: A senhora Tsunade deseja vê-los imediatamente. Este assunto é de extrema importância para vocês.


	7. Chapter 7

Aldeia da Chuva, há cinco anos. Disposto a acabar com a rotina de conflitos em sua aldeia, um jovem jounin chamado Nagato Uzumaki cria uma organização chamada Akatsuki, que prega a paz sem o uso de violência. Ele é auxiliado por seus dois melhores amigos, Konan e Yahiko. Os três foram alunos de Jiraiya logo após a Terceira Guerra Ninja. Por este motivo, o sennin dos sapos não estava na Aldeia da Folha durante o ataque da Raposa de Nove Caudas. Em um determinado momento, uma tentativa de golpe de estado liderada por Hanzo (que não é o mesmo Hanzo que treinou Naruto) foi deflagrada e a aldeia estava perto de uma guerra civil. O organizador do atentado estava segurando Konan e apontava uma kunai junto ao pescoço da azulada. Nagato estava segurando uma kunai enquanto Yahiko se aproximava de seu amigo.

Hanzo: PARA TRÁS! AFASTE-SE OU ELA MORRE!

Konan: NAGATO, NÃO LIGUE PARA O QUE ESTE IDIOTA DIZ. ACABE COM ELE. EU VOU FICAR BEM.

Hanzo: CLADA, SE VOCÊ AINDA QUER A SUA CABEÇA EM CIMA DE SEU PESCOÇO.

Konan permanecia quieta e fechava os olhos. Aos poucos, ela sussurrava o seu próximo golpe. De alguma forma, ela saberia como se livrar daquela situação.

Konan: Jutsu de Substituição do Clone de Papel.

Konan havia combinado dois jutsus em um na primeira brecha dada por Hanzo. Ao se dar conta, ele acaba rasgando o pescoço da azulada, porém somente consegue cortar papel. A verdadeira Konan aparece por trás de Hanzo com uma kunai próxima à coluna de Hanzo.

Hanzo: Clone de Papel?

Konan: Touché, querido. Agora você tem duas opções. Ou você liberta esta aldeia ou não me responsabilizarei pelo que lhe irá acontecer. Eu lhe proponho um acordo: se você libertar a Aldeia da Chuva, eu pouparei sua miserável vida. Mas, se continuar com este joguinho, serei obrigada a despedir a sua cabeça de seu corpo.

Todos se assustam com a postura de Konan, até mesmo Nagato. Como o líder da Akatsuki, uma equipe que só queria trazer a paz de volta à Aldeia da Chuva, a morte de alguém, seja de qual forma for, ia contra os seus princípios. O mesmo reprovava a atitude de sua companheira de equipe e também a garota por quem ele estava afim. Yahiko também a encarava sem entender nada, porém não queria demonstrar seu espanto.

Nagato: Konan, não é assim. Poderemos resolver esta questão de outra forma.

Yahiko: Nagato tem razão. Matando-o apenas a tornará igual Hanzo.

Konan: Nagato, Yahiko, vocês não sabem como é perder os pais, mas eu não os culpo pois vocês são órfãos de nascimento.

Nagato: O que eu sei é que nós só matamos quando não há nenhuma altenativa.

Konan: Não se preocupe, querido. Eu não sou uma assassina, irei poupar a vida deste desgraçado. Deixarei sob os cuidados dos ANBU.

Konan levanta a kunai e ataca a nuca de Hanzo com a parte do cabo apenas para nocauteá-lo. Em seguida, alguns ANBUs aparecem e o levam para a prisão da Aldeia da Chuva. Alguns dias depois, o conselho se reunia para eleger um novo Amekage. Todos os aldeões e a grande maioria dos ninjas estavam querendo que o Uzumaki assumisse o cargo, porém o mesmo optou por recusar a oferta, pois o mesmo possuía um espírito aventureiro. Então, a Akatsuki foi desfeita e Konan foi eleita a Segunda Amekage, com Yahiko como seu assistente. No Prédio da Chuva, os três conversavam sobre a decisão de Nagato.

Konan: Então hoje é o dia em que você irá partir?

Nagato: Exatamente. Sinto que a Aldeia da Chuva está em boas mãos. Não somos mais aqueles mesmos garotinhos que foram treinados por Jiraiya durante a Segunda Guerra Ninja. E creio que sou o mais próximo de nosso antigo mestre.

Yahiko: Mas você irá voltar?

Nagato: Não sei ainda, acho que não. Mas não quero ser considerado um Nukenin, apenas estou partindo em uma missão pessoal para trazer a paz por todo o mundo. Além do mais, preciso checar se é verdade que tem mais algum outro Uzumaki em outra aldeia.

Konan: Não se preocupe com isto, meu amigo. Se você quiser voltar, estaremos te esperando.

Nagato acena para os dois e se despede. Ele partiu pelos vários países e sempre oferecia ajuda para os mais necessitados. Os anos passam e, em uma de suas andanças pelas florestas do País do Fogo, ele encontra um ninja de cabelos negros e dois riscos partindo de seu nariz e indo até o seu maxilar. A bandana que o mesmo usava o identificava como sendo um ninja da famosa Aldeia da Folha, lar de seu mestre Jiraiya. Nagato encontra uma caverna próximo ao local e começa a tratar dos ferimentos do moreno. O ruivo começa a socorrer o rapaz que estava desacordado, até que o mesmo desperta.

?: O-onde estou?

Nagato: Só sei que você está vivo e que precisa descansar um pouco.

?: O-obrigado. Aliás, qual é o seu nome?

Nagato: Me chamo Nagato Uzumaki, sou um ninja andarilho da Aldeia da Chuva.

?: U-uzumaki?- espantou-se.

Nagato: Sim, parece que você sabe de alguém com este nome, estou certo?

?: Isso mesmo. Tem um garoto loiro que saiu para treinar há algum tempo e que quer ficar forte para ser o nosso próximo Hokage.

Nagato: E qual o nome deste garoto?

?: Seu nome é Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. Ele é o único filho do Quarto Hokage e da Pimenta Sanguinária da Folha.

Nagato: E quais são os nomes deles?

?: O Quarto Hokage se chamava Minato Namikaze e a Pimenta Sanguinária era Kushina Uzumaki. Eles morreram no dia do nascimento de Naruto, quando o seu próprio pai selou a Raposa de Nove Caudas em seu próprio filho para salvar a Aldeia da Folha.

Era a vez de Nagato surpreender-se com a revelação. De repente, uma lágrima saiu do rosto do ruivo ao se lembrar do nome da mãe de Naruto e por saber que a mesma e seu marido estavam mortos.

?: Nagato, o que aconteceu?

Nagato: Não é nada, eu só me espantei por minha prima ter morrido.

?: Pri-prima?

Nagato: Isto mesmo. Depois que a Aldeia da do Turbilhão foi destruída, nossos pais foram obrigados a viver em outras aldeias. Meus pais foram à Aldeia da Chuva e os pais de Kushina foram para a Aldeia da Areia.

?: Meus pêsames por isto.

Nagato sentava-se perto do ninja da Aldeia da Folha e buscava conhecer mais um pouco sobre o tal Uzumaki vivo.

Nagato: Então, me diga sobre o que estava fazendo até eu o encontrar.

?: Eu estava em uma missão de captura a um nukenin bastante perigoso em nossa aldeia. Ele é conhecido como o Sennin das Cobras, Orochimaru. Como era uma missão de Rank S, ela foi dada para mim, que sou um ninja da ANBU de minha aldeia. Antigamente, ele formava uma equipe conhecida como os Três Sennins Lendários da Folha, junto do Sennin dos Sapos, Jiraiya, e da Sennin Médica das Lesmas, Tsunade Senju, hoje nossa atual Hokage.

Nagato: Você disse Jiraiya?

?: Isso mesmo. Você o conhece?

Nagato: Sim, ele foi meu mestre quando ele estava na Aldeia da Chuva.

?: Que coisa, você e Naruto se parecem bastante, pois até têm o mesmo mestre.

Nagato: Tá, mas me conte esta história do tal do Orochimaru.

?: Bem, como eu ia dizendo, o Orochimaru era um dos três Sennins Lendários junto de Jiraiya e da senhora Tsunade. De repente, após a Terceira Guerra Ninja e de todos os acontecimentos, ele acabou obtendo o material genético de Naruto para criar um experimento superdesenvolvido. Era uma espécie de super ninja em que ele poderia transferir sua consciência assim que seu corpo atual se desfalecesse.

Nagato: E então...

?: Há quase dois anos, houve um Exame Chuunin em que ele atacou nossa aldeia e nos mostrou sua mais poderosa arma, um ninja psicopata chamado Menma. Esse tal Menma assassinou o antigo Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi, que havia largado sua aposentadoria após a morte de Minato. Ele levou refém o melhor amigo de Naruto, Sasuke Uchiha, que busca poder para limpar o nome de seu clã. O próprio Naruto pediu minha ajuda em buscá-lo.

Nagato: Daí o tal do Menma percebeu e tentou te matar para impedir os planos de seu mestre, certo?

?: Exatamente.

Nagato: Aliás, qual o seu nome?

?: Eu me chamo Itachi Uchiha.


	8. Chapter 8

Anteriormente...

Sakura: ESTILO ÁGUA- JUTSU DA SHURIKEN DE ÁGUA- disse, enquanto formava uma shuriken de água.

Naruto: ESTILO VENTO- RASENSHURIKEN- disse, enquanto formava uma shuriken de vento.

Ambos chocaram seus ninjutsus e ambas as shurikens elementais explodiram em pleno ar, fazendo com que ambos se molhassem devido aos respingos. De repente, ambos começam a criar um chakra com uma de suas mãos. Porém, o treino foi interrompido assim que um Anbu aparece entre os dois. Tanto Naruto quanto Sakura tiveram que desfazer seus jutsus e encerrarem o treino naquele exato momento.

Anbu: A senhora Tsunade deseja vê-los imediatamente. Este assunto é de extrema importância para vocês.

Atualmente...

O casal se entreolha querendo saber o que Tsunade deseja. Após a mensagem do Anbu, Naruto e Sakura seguem apressadamente rumo ao Prédio do Fogo. Chegando lá, eles observam que Tsunade e Shizune estavam conversando com Nagato, Sasuke, Karin, Juugo, Hanzo e mais outros dois ninjas, sendo um o mesmo Anbu que esteve com eles há pouco e o outro era um jovem de pele pálida e cabelos negros que tinha um olhar "peixe morto".

Tsunade: Naruto, Sakura, vocês chegaram bem a tempo. Estávamos nos reunindo para discutir os rumos da Equipe 7. E eu não vou esconder nada de vocês. Nagato, Karin e Juugo comunicaram que desejavam ser integrados ao corpo ninja da Aldeia da Folha e, já que ambos se conhecem e possuem um certo entrosamento entre si, optei por nomeá-los como o Time 12. Porém a um custo.

Naruto: O que foi vovó Tsunade? O que aconteceu?

Sakura: É mesmo Senhora Tsunade. O que aconteceu?

Tsunade: Sem mais rodeios, vou lhe explicar minunciosamente. Sasuke disse que queria ficar no Time 12 para que ambos pudessem se sentir mais em casa em nossa aldeia- suspirou.

Sasuke: Eu quero que eles se sintam à vontade aqui. Por isto, pedi para ser transferido de equipe. Mas eu não vou sair da aldeia e nem coisa do tipo. Vou só ajudá-los em suas acomodações e, após meu trabalho estiver pronto, eu volto para o Time 7.

Tsunade: Como são necessários quatro ninjas para completar um time e como Kakashi está hospitalizado, eu acabei nomeando dois substitutos para as vagas deixadas por Sasuke e Kakashi. São eles Sai Yakushi (aqui, ele e Kabuto são irmãos) e Yamato.

O Anbu que estava na sala retirou sua máscara, revelando ser o Capitão Yamato. Ao lado dele, Sai os cumprimentava cordialmente.

Sai: Olá, eu sou Sai Yakushi.

Sakura: Meu nome é Sakura Uzu...- corou-se ao quase falar o sobrenome do namorado- Haruno.

Naruto: E eu sou Naruto Uzumaki.

Tsunade encara Sakura para tentar entender qual o motivo de sua antiga aluna quase ter dito o sobrenome de Naruto. A rosada estava com sua face mais vermelha do que sua camisa enquanto todos os outros acabaram rindo da situação. De certa forma, todos se divertiram e logo começavam a imaginá-la de branco ao lado de Naruto e sons de sino puderam ser ouvidos, ainda que mentalmente.

Tsunade: Não apresse as coisas, Sakura. Sabemos que você é apaixonada pelo Naruto. Pelo menos, esperem até vocês se casarem. Daí você pode alterar seu sobrenome para Uzumaki. E, por não dizer que eu não falei de flores, é com uma pontada de dor no coração que eu tenho que dar uma notícia a vocês.

Todos ficaram quietos e prestaram atenção no que a Hokage iria anunciar. Tsunade se ajeita em sua cadeira e olha para todos.

Tsunade: Eu quero comunicar a vocês que o Time 12 substituirá o Time 7, sendo que Hanzo, Sai e Yamato irão dar suporte no que precisarem.

Naruto: E quanto à Sakura e eu?

Sakura: Isso mesmo senhora Tsunade, e quanto a eu e Naruto?

Tsunade então encarou Sakura nos olhos e disse seriamente.

Tsunade: Você aprendeu rapidamente tudo o que eu sei, desde os jutsus de ataque quanto os jutsus médicos. Até arranjaria uma vaga no hospital da aldeia para você. Só que tem um pequeno porém.

Sakura: E o que é senhora Tsunade?

Tsunade: Você deverá se ausentar da aldeia por um tempo para treinamento. Só posso te dar a vaga se Uzume estiver sob sua total confiança.

Sakura fica sem entender nada. Primeiro, acabara de receber uma proposta de emprego para depois receber uma ordem de afastamento da aldeia. Quando ela ia questionar sobre o tempo em que ficaria longe de casa, a Quinta Hokage completou.

Tsunade: Sakura, sei que você está preocupada com isto, mas você não estará sozinha. Seu amado Naruto irá ajudar no treinamento.

Naruto: E-eu vovó Tsunade?

Tsunade: Exatamente. Como um futuro Hokage, você deverá ajudá-la a não se corromper com o poder de sua bijuu. E o fato de você e Kurama terem se dado tão bem a ajudará nisto.

Naruto: Ah, tá entendi- sorriu- e quando começa este período de treinamento?

Tsunade: Quero vocês no portão da vila em uma hora.

Naruto e Sakura se despediram e foram para suas casas a fim de prepararem-se para a jornada. Uma hora depois, todos os seus amigos estavam no portão da Aldeia da Folha para se despedir de Sakura e Naruto. Todos se despediam do casal com a certeza de que eles voltariam mais fortes. Após deixar os portões da aldeia, Naruto olha seriamente para Sakura e começa a conversar sobre o seu treinamento.

Naruto: Sakura, creio que só há um lugar em que possamos treinar melhor seu relacionamento com a Uzume melhor. Já ouviu falar na minha mãe?

Sakura: O que a dona Kushina tem a ver com o nosso treinamento?

Naruto: Então, ela recebeu este nome por causa de uma câmara secreta que fica nos arredores da antiga Aldeia do Turbilhão, dentro do extinto País do Redemoinho, de onde meus clãs, Uzumaki e Namikaze, se originam.

Sakura: Acho que você quer dizer nossos, certo?

Naruto: Nossos?

Sakura: Bem, as origens do clã Haruno também remetem ao mesmo local, apesar de alguns membros de meu clã terem chegado ao País do Fogo muito antes da fundação da Aldeia da Folha.

Naruto: Essa eu não sabia. Então, eu conheço um jeito mais rápido de ir para lá.

Naruto carrega Sakura e faz um Hiraishin no Jutsu para se transportar direto para a região do antigo País do Redemoinho, que fora escondido em uma cortina de ventos fortes. Tal Fuuinjutsu somente poderia ser cancelado por um membro dos Clãs Uzumaki, Namikaze e Haruno. Um ano depois, Naruto e Sakura caminhavam de mãos dadas e com um imenso sorriso e eles carregavam boas notícias do tempo exilado. O casal andava tranquilamente no caminho que os levava de volta para a Aldeia da Folha.

Sakura: Pois é, o tempo passou rápido.

Naruto: Eu que o diga. Até hoje ainda me lembro da promessa que eu fiz pra você.

Sakura: Eu estava tão cega naquele momento que eu não conseguia ver a realidade. Era você quem eu não queria que partisse da aldeia e que me deixasse. E agora, aqui estamos- disse, enquanto uma lágrima caía de seu olho direito enquanto ela se aninhava no braço de seu amado enquanto olhava apaixonada para sua mão direita- Mal vejo a hora de passar este anel dourado para a minha mão esquerda.

De repente, próximo do portão da entrada, Naruto segura as mãos de Sakura e fita seus olhos verdes nas orbes esmeraldas da rosada.

Naruto: Quando toda esta ameaça da Akatsuki passar, a primeira coisa que eu vou fazer é me casar com você.

Sakura: Você promete?

Naruto: Você me conhece, Saky. Eu não sou de quebrar promessas. E eu vou fazer de você a mulher mais feliz de todo o mundo.

Sakura: Bobo, você sabe que você é o meu mundo.

Nisto, ambos os lábios se encontraram enquanto voltavam a caminhar de volta para casa. Ao dentrar os portões, Naruto e Sakura são parados por Konohamaru, que estava lá a pedido da própria Tsunade.

Konohamaru: Chefe, a vovó Tsunade quer conversar com vocês logo. Ela me disse para que, assim que vocês chegassem, fossem direto para a sala dela.

Naruto: Tá ok Konohamaru. Vamos ver o que a vovó Tsunade pretende.

Depois de alguns minutos, Naruto e Sakura vão para a sala da Hokage. Chegando lá, eles são recepcionados pela própria Senju e sua discípula Shizune, além de Hanzo, Jiraiya, Kakashi (já recuperado dos ferimentos da batalha contra Deidara), Sai e Yamato.

Tsunade: Até que enfim estão de volta.

Naruto: Mal víamos a hora de voltar. Temos várias novidades.

Shizune: Dá para ver pelas suas caras.

Tsunade: Principalmente, em ambas as mãos direitas de vocês dois. E então, já marcaram a data de quando vão juntar suas escovas de dentes?

Naruto: Ainda não sei. Não chegamos a conversar sobre isto.

De repente, uma figura de cabelos negros adentrou no ambiente e carregava um pergaminho. Tratava-se de Sasuke Uchiha, que usava um uniforme jounin e tinha uma nova bandana da Aldeia da Folha. Ele carregava um pergaminho na sua mão direita, o mesmo que era usado para relatar o que ocorria durante as missões.

Sasuke: Aqui está o relatório da missão de espionagem e rastreamento dada pelos times Kurenai e Falcão. E creio que o casório deverá ser adiado.

Tsunade: O que você pretende com isto?

Sasuke: Leia e entenda.

Tsunade abre o pergaminho e começa a a espantar-se com o que esta descobrindo. O pergaminho descrevia que a Akatsuki já estava de posse de sete das nove bijuus. As únicas criaturas que faltavam eram as de oito e nove caudas. E um grupo de Zetsus iria fazer uma primeira investida contra a Aldeia da Folha. E a invasão estava programada para dentro de dois ou três meses.

Tsunade: Para nossa sorte, a maioria dos ninjas da última geração do Terceiro Hokage já está no nível jounin. De qualquer forma, vamos reforçar as defesas da vila. Quero que vocês organizem equipes por todos os lados de nosso muro. Temos que nos precaver pois não sabemos o real nível de força deles. Só quero que Naruto e Sakura permaneçam aqui.

Todos: Certo.

Tsunade, Shizune, Naruto e Sakura permaneciam no local enquanto todos os outros partiam para organizar as fileiras de defesa da vila. Naruto então entregou o relatório do treino com Sakura para Tsunade.

Naruto: Creio que era isto que você queria ver, certo?

Tsunade: Exatamente, Naruto. Vamos ver como ela se saiu.

Agora foi a vez de Tsunade abrir o pergaminho contendo os relatos do treino de Naruto e Sakura. Alem dos jutsus médicos, Sakura aprendeu também alguns jutsus dos estilos água e terra, o que lhe ajudaram a aprender também os do estilo madeira. Na lista dos jutsus, também continham alguns que a própria Haruno desenvolveu, como a Esfera Espiral de Água (que é uma espécie de Rasengan, só que para usuários do elemento Água), a Armadura de Madeira (que cria uma armadura de madeira bastante resistente em volta do usuário). Mais abaixo, ela sorri ao ver que sua antiga aluna também pode entrar no modo bijuu, porém seus cabelos ficam diferentes.

Tsunade: Mas isto superou minhas expectativas. Como é que você aprendeu tantos jutsus em tão pouco tempo, Sakura? Para aprender tudo isto, demoraria mais ou menos um século.

Sakura: Foi num lugar que o Naruto me levou chamado Kushinada. É uma espécie de templo perdido que parece que te leva a ficar fora do tempo e do espaço. A sensação lá é de que, se você ficou um mês, é como se você estivesse a 10 anos lá.

Tsunade: Entendi. Olha, sei que vocês devem estar morrendo de saudades de seus amigos e também querem ajudar na defesa de nossa vila. Portanto, quero que vocês façam o que acharem melhor.

Naruto/Sakura: Sim.

O casal se despediu da Hokage e rumou até a mansao de Naruto. Enquanto isto, em um local desconhecido perto da Aldeia da Chuva, um exército de Zetsus Brancos estava perfilado em um enorme salão subterrâneo. Eles estavam de frente para um trono, onde um ninja parecido com Naruto, exceto pelos cabelo negro e pela conhecida capa da Akatsuki aparece detrás do trono junto à uma estranha estátua. Ao seu lado, estavam Kisame Hoshigaki, Tobi (o homem mascarado que atacara a Aldeia da Folha há dezessete anos), todos os Peins, Hidan, Kakuzu, Konan, Shisui, Deidara e Sasori, sendo que estes últimos quatro estavam sob a influência do Edo Tensei.

?: Hoje, um novo mundo irá começar e nós seremos os agentes transformadores. Uma Nova Ordem Shinobi virá para colocar as coisas em seus devidos lugares. Aqueles que se opuserem a este novo mundo, terão sua existência varrida da história. Mas, para isto, precisamos obter todas as bijuus, as lendárias bestas de caudas. Nós já temos sete delas, só faltando-nos apenas duas delas, a de oito caudas e a de nove caudas. Assim que a obtivermos, começaremos um novo mundo a partir de um Tsukuyomi. Um Tsukuyomi tão poderoso que nem mesmo o mais forte Amaterasu feito pelo Susanoo perfeito do mais habilidoso Uchiha irá destruí-lo. Então, quando este mundo não existir mais, iremos criar um novo. Um novo mundo sem pragas, sem sentimentalismo barato e outras baboseiras.

Os Zetsus se exaltam e reverenciam seu líder. Os que estavam ao lado do trono, apenas ficaram parados enquanto o homem sentava em seu trono.

Zetsus: VIDA LONGA AO MESTRE MENMA!

Em seus pensamentos, Menma logo via duas figuras: um homem de cabelos loiros e uma mulher de cabelos rosados.

Menma: "Você me aguarde, Naruto Uzumaki. Está na hora de dizer adeus à Nove Caudas e também a vida de Uzume, melhor dizendo, Sakura Haruno. E, quando eu tiver posse de todas as bijuus, sua amada Aldeia da Folha será a primeira a sentir o poder da ira de um deus. Konoha será a primeira aldeia a perecer perante os seis caminhos da dor. Ou eu não me chamo Menma Uzumaki."


	9. Chapter 9

Faltavam dois dias para a invasão do exército de Zetsus. Naruto e Sakura estavam na sala, sentados observando os retratos e o pequeno memorial particular que o loiro fez em homenagem a seus pais, o Quarto Hokage e a Pimenta Sanguinária da Aldeia da Folha. Naruto estava sentado enquanto Sakura estava deitada com a cabeça sobre o colo do Uzumaki.

Sakura: Sabe amor, eu adoraria ter conhecido seus pais pessoalmente. Vocês teriam formado uma família incrível juntos. Pena que eles se foram quando você havia acabado de nascer.

Naruto: Fisicamente, sim. Mas, de certa forma, sei que eles estão aqui dentro- disse, apontando para o seu próprio peito.

Sakura: Às vezes, a Senhora Tsunade diz que eu sou uma segunda Kushina.

Naruto: É verdade. O Sábio Tarado também diz que eu sou uma cópia cuspida e escarrada do meu pai. E quer saber do que mais, também acho que você lembra a minha mãe.

Sakura: Como assim, Naruto?

Naruto: Bem, porque vocês duas são ninjas fortes, decididas, inteligentes e também por serem lindas mulheres.

Sakura: Ai Naruto, assim você me deixa com vergonha- corou-se.

Naruto: Não precisa se envergonhar, Sakura. Eu fico feliz por meu coração ter te escolhido para ser minha companheira de vida.

Sakura: Ai gato, você é tão galanteador que dá até vontade de socá-lo. Mas eu sou teimosa e prefiro fazer uma coisa mais prazerosa para nós dois.

Sakura se ergue e senta-se sobre o colo de Naruto. O casal se beija apaixonadamente e, quando o ar falta para eles, a rosada inclina sua cabeça no ombro do loiro, que retribui o carinho em um abraço caloroso.

Sakura: Eu também fico feliz por meu coração ter te escolhido para ser meu namorado, agora noivo e, em breve, meu marido. Até confundi meu sobrenome quando nos apresentamos para o Sai e o Capitão Yamato.

Naruto: Você ia dizer que seu nome era Sakura Uzumaki, certo? No que você estava pensando naquele momento, hein futura senhora Uzumaki?- Encarou-a.

Sakura: Que eu estou ficando maluca. Você é tão perfeito que está sendo capaz de me enlouquecer. Eu estou louca por você, meu Naruto.

Naruto: Ah, é? Então me mostre o quanto você está louca por mim.

Quando Sakura ia tornar a beijar novamente Naruto, o loiro percebeu que Katsuyu estava na janela para entregar um recado da Hokage. Tanto Naruto quanto Sakura estranharam esta presença, já que ela era usada frequentemente em batalhas ou quando precisava de auxilio com seus ninjutsus médicos.

Sakura: O que houve, senhora Katsuyu?

Katsuyu: Espero não estar interrompendo o clima de novela das nove do Casal Vinte, mas é que a Senhora Tsunade pediu para informar que vocês ficarão responsáveis pelas defesas na parte de trás da vila. Todos os ninjas foram separados para proteger determinadas áreas.

Naruto: Mas eu posso ajudar com eles. Eu consigo fazer vários clones das sombras sem usar muito chakra.

Katsuyu: Será de grande ajuda, senhor Naruto. Mas não acho que isto será necessário. Pelo menos, não hoje.

Sakura: Obrigada pelo recado e avise a Senhora Tsunade que estamos agradecidos.

Katsuyu desaparece deixando o casal preocupado. Mesmo aninhados, seus olhares demonstraram um certo receio. Logo, Sakura segura Naruto e o encara seriamente. Em seguida, Naruto é surpreendido por Sakura. A rosada agarra seu namorado pela gola da jaqueta, o prensa na parede e lhe tasca um beijo de cinema. Quando o ar lhes falta, ela o joga na cama e se deita sobre o rapaz.

Sakura: Naruto, quero te pedir uma coisa.

Naruto: Sim amor, o que é?- questionou, sem entender nada.

Sakura: Como eu estou em meu período fértil, quero que você me engravide agora.

Naruto: V-você quer que eu t-te en-en-engravide?

Sakura: Foi isto mesmo o que você ouviu. Não precisa se conter, nem envolver seu pau numa espécie de chackra azulado que substitui um preservativo. Eu quero muito te dar um filho.

Naruto: Sa-Sakura...

Sakura não resistiu e voltou a beijá-lo apaixonado. Em pouco tempo, ambos trataram de se livrar das roupas. Ainda por dentro da calça, Sakura estimulava o pênis de Naruto com sua destra enquanto descia os beijos até à mesma região.

Sakura: Hummm, estava com saudades deste amiguinho aqui. Será que o ninja aqui vai cumprir sua missão? Estou doida para que ele consiga.

Sakura logo começou a beijar e a lamber o pênis de Naruto. Depois, ela logo teve de iniciar um boquete até que ela os livrou das roupas. Ao perceber que Naruto já estava pronto para mais uma noite de sexo, ela se levantou e deitou-se do lado esperando que ele a fizesse ir às nuvens.

Sakura: Amor, me possua agora. Me fode bem gostoso e goze dentro de minha bucetinha. Mas me coma sem dó.

Naruto não resistiu ao intenso comportamento da rosada e foi logo estimular sua cavidade com a lingua enquanto Sakura se contorcia de prazer. Depois do sexo oral, Naruto carregou Sakura no colo e a jogou na cama retirando as roupas da kunoichi. Logo, a bela rosada estava com as pernas abertas e recebendo o corpo de seu namorado contra o dela, num ritmo de vai e vem frenético.

Sakura: Isso Naruto, vai. Acabe comigo. Mostre quem é que manda aqui, meu macho safado.

Naruto: Você adora quando eu faço isto contigo, querida?

Sakura: Assim mesmo, meu gato. Ai que delícia. Não pára não que tá bom demais.

Naruto dá várias estocadas violentas contra a vagina de Sakura, que estava embriagada de prazer. O êxtase foi tanto que a fez colocar suas pernas em torno da cintura do loiro só para que ela pudesse senti-lo dentro dela. Naquela posição, Sakura tinha a certeza de que seu desejo seria atendido. Ela estava sentindo-se pronta para ser a mãe do filho de Naruto. Ao chegarem no clímax, ambos aumentam a frequência dos choques de ambos os corpos.

Naruto: N-não aguento mais, Sakura. E-eu vou...

Sakura: Eu também, Naruto. Não se segure e solte tudo dentro de meu útero.

Naruto: SAKURAAAAAAAAAA...

Sakura: NARUTOOOOOOOOOO...

Uma grande quantidade de esperma é despejado por Naruto dentro do útero de Sakura, que apenas curva sua coluna para trás e sente seu corpo inteiro fadigar. Após gozarem juntos, Sakura não resiste e beija novamente Naruto antes de ambos deitarem esgotados. Os olhares apaixonados, os corpos suados se encaixando um no outro e os cobertores para protegê-los indicavam que os momentos que se passaram foram bem aproveitados.

Sakura: Naruto, a cada dia que passa, você jamais deixa de me surpreender. Seja nas missões quanto na cama.

Naruto: Digo o mesmo de você. Que bom que consigo te deixar feliz.

Sakura: Isso é porque eu finalmente descobri o quanto eu te amo. Se eu soubesse disso antes, não teria feito aquela inútil promessa de trazer o Sasuke para casa e teria aproveitado melhor os tempos com você.

Naruto: Saky querida, eu só aceitei aquela promessa porque eu faria de tudo para vê-la feliz. Se bem que, neste caso, nem precisei cumpri-la.

Sakura: Que bom que ele veio por conta própria. Mas então, preciso de uma resposta sincera. Eu sei que meu corpo mudou e não estou mais aquela menininha raquítica. Gostaria de refazer aquela mesma pergunta de quando você voltou na vila: e aí gatão, estou parecendo mais mulher agora?

Naruto: Sakura meu amor, você não está parecendo mais mulher. Mesmo com apenas 18 anos, não só seu corpo, como também a sua mente já estão bastante maduros. Com isto, você é uma mulher completa.

Sakura: Ai que fofo, Naruto. Quer casar comigo?

Naruto: Sakura, eu já te pedi em casamento e você aceitou, meu amor.

Sakura: Hehehehe. me esqueci deste detalhe- analisou, fazendo o jesto característico de Naruto- De qualquer forma, eu te amo muito, sabia meu redemoinho laranja?

Naruto: Eu também te amo, minha flor de cerejeira.

Após a conversa, o casal se beija novamente e se aninha para dormir o sono dos apaixonados. No dia seguinte, ambos se levantaram e fizeram suas necessidades matinais, fazendo o máximo de esforço para não repetir as "brincadeiras" da noite anterior. Após o café da manhã reforçado, eles se encaminham até a sala da Hokage. Por ordem de Tsunade, ficou combinado que o casal seria o último a se apresentar. Já no Prédio do Fogo, Tsunade logo fita seu olhar nos dois e os informa sobre as recentes descobertas de Jiraiya e Hanzo.

Tsunade: Naruto, Sakura, vocês ficarão responsáveis pela defesa do norte da aldeia, perto do local destinado ao futuro clã Uzumaki. Já conversei com o Nagato e a Karin a este respeito e eles concordaram em se estabelecer por lá, junto da casa de seus pais.

Naruto: Que legal. Então meus primos morarão aqui na aldeia?

Tsunade: Creio que sim. Preciso de uma resposta oficial da parte deles.

Sakura: Isto vai ser bem interessante. A Karin bem que poderia trabalhar no hospital. Como é uma ninja médica, poderemos trabalhar muito bem juntas.

Tsunade: Bem lembrado, Sakura. Mas, mudando de assunto, esta semana está programada uma reunião da cúpula dos Kages. Com a iminência de uma invasão, já comuniquei que eu não iria.

Naruto: Eu posso mandar um clone das sombras para representar a aldeia. Daí ele pode se transformar em você. E como os kages terão uma forte escolta, criarei mais dois outros clones e um deles teria o disfarce da Sakura. O que acham da ideia?

Tsunade: Acho que a influência do Hanzo acabou por colocar um cérebro nesta sua cabeça dura, Naruto. Eu não tinha pensado nisto.

Shizune: Mas não seria muito arriscado o Naruto proceder desta forma?- preocupou-se.

Tsunade: Bem, creio que esta seja a única alternativa neste momento Shizune- respondeu- Naruto, vamos ver do que você é capaz.

Naruto: Tá certo. JUTSU CLONES DAS SOMBRAS.

Sem fazer nenhum sinal de mãos, Naruto cria três clones. Um deles continua tendo a aparência de Naruto enquanto os outros dois clones são as cópias exatas de Tsunade (com seu típico traje de hokage, incluindo o chapéu) e de Sakura (desta vez, com as roupas jounin). As três ficam admiradas com a forma que Naruto fizera os clones.

Tsunade: Devo admitir que fiquei impressionada agora. Estas réplicas ficaram perfeitas.

Sakura: Só não entendi o porquê de a minha réplica estar com as roupas de um jounin sendo que eu ainda sou chuunin.

Sakura (clone): Isto é muito simples de se explicar. Quando o Naruto nos criou, ele imaginou que o nível mínimo exigido pela escolta de um kage é jounin. Daí o motivo deste uniforme jounin.

Tsunade (clone): E digo mais, o Naruto não fez apenas uma mudança na aparência. Por conhecê-las bem, algumas das características psicológicas de vocês também foram incorporadas.

Naruto: Mandei bem, né?

Tsunade: Agora fiquei chocada. Somar uma técnica de disfarce com o jutsu clones das sombras é inédita pra mim. Só tenho que dizer uma coisa para eles, estão dispensados.

Ambos riram enquanto os clones desaparecem em direção à cúpula dos kages. Enquanto isto, no Bosque Nara, dois membros da Akatsuki, Hidan e Kakuzu iam para a Aldeia da Folha em busca da raposa de nove caudas, até que foram confrontados com o Time 10, reforçados de Hanzo.

Hidan: Ora ora, parece que nos reencontramos novamente, Hanzo.

Hanzo: Pois é, apesar de que esta será a última- respondeu, com os olhos fechados.

Kakuzu: Da última vez, você deu um trabalho danado. Sua cabeça já está valendo 50 milhões de Ryous. Apesar de que até acho que você possa valer mais. São raros os membros do antigo País do Redemoinho.

Hanzo: Que bom. Pois saiba que a sua espécie já foi extinta.

Enquanto Hidan e Kakuzu partem contra Hanzo, Asuma, Ino, Shikamaru e Chouji ficam sem entender a reação do amigo.

Ino: Senhor Hanzo, o que você está fazendo? Tem certeda de que você pretende derrotá-los sozinho?

Hanzo: Não, nós vamos derrotá-los.

Ino: Se é assim, então vamos lá.

Shikamaru: É, estou vendo que as coisas vão ficar um tanto quanto interessantes por aqui.

Chouji: Ótimo, agora vou poder esmagar uns idiotas que querem invadir nossa aldeia.

Mantendo sua serenidade, Hanzo abre os olhos e encara os invasores. Para o espanto de todos, ele está com o Mangekyo Sharingan em ambos os olhos. E ele não demonstrara sinais de cansaço. O que se passava pela cabeça dos outros era as dúvidas sobre a origem de Hanzo. O que teria ele passado? Estaria ele relacionado ao clã Uchiha? Seria ele mesmo um Uchiha? Mas ninguém tinha muito tempo para pensar. Hidan logo atacara sua foice tripla contra Hanzo, mas o mesmo esquiva-se com aparente facilidade. A foice acerta de raspão a pele de Hanzo, causando um corte abaixo do olho esquerdo. Hidan sorri loucamente e começa os preparativos para o ritual até que sente um incômodo em sua face. Ao se mutilar, ele percebe que Hanzo não sentia nada.

Hidan: M-mas o que é isto?

Hanzo: Desde o momento em que abri meus olhos e revelei meu Mangekyo Sharingan, você entrou em meu genjutsu e, quando você pensava que me atacava, na verdade, você atacava a seu parceiro de equipe.

Hidan se vira e vê que Kakuzu está ajoelhado por causa de tanta dor que os ferimentos lhe propuseram. Ele também percebeu que havia uma sombra que o controlava e logo percebe que sua mente estava sendo invadida.

Asuma: Hanzo, eu não teria pensado em algo melhor. Usar as habilidades de Ino e de Shikamaru combinadas foi bastante eficaz.

Hanzo: E não é só isto, sua vez Chouji.

Chouji: Certo. ROLAMENTO DA PEDRA ESPINHENTA...

Chouji acaba se transformando numa bola de pedra e acaba rolando contra os adversários, causando um sério impacto e deixando Hidan e Kakuzu totalmente desnorteados. Hanzo então olha para Shikamaru, uma vez que estão em um território pertencente ao clã Nara para o último golpe.

Shikamaru: Senhor Hanzo, creio que já esteja na hora do golpe final.

Hanzo: Peço apenas que vocês se afastem. As coisas ficarão bem quentes nos próximos minutos.

Hanzo faz rapidamente uma série de selos de mão enquanto seu corpo libera um chakra roxo. Ele aponta a palma de sua mão esquerda contra seus adversários, que mal conseguem ficar de pé.

Hanzo: Estilo Chama- Jutsu da Supernova de Amaterasu.

Hanzo dispara várias lanças feitas de chamas roxas contra Hidan e Kakuzu. As lanças os cercam e aumentam sua temperatura. Gradativamente, a prisão de chamas se expande até criar uma grande bola de chama roxa que acaba explodindo. Após a cortina de fumaça se dissipar, todos observam uma enorme cratera com os corpos já sem vida dos dois membros da Akatsuki. Mas algo começava a lhes deixar preocupados. Como seus companheiros estariam? Será que eles seriam bem sucedidos na defesa da aldeia? E quanto à Akatsuki, qual seria o próximo passo? Quem eles iriam enfrentar?


	10. Chapter 10

Aldeia da Folha, sede da Anbu Raiz. O líder da organização, Danzō Shimura, está reunido com alguns membros do clã Uchiha. A pauta da reunião consiste em criar um plano para a tomada da vila. Desde jovens, Danzō e Hiruzen Sarutobi frequentemente discutiam sobre como seria a organização da aldeia e como obter o respeito dos moradores. Quem conhecesse um pouco da história dos ninjas, iria ter a impressão de que seus comportamentos lembravam e muito os dos irmãos Ootsutsuki, sendo Danzo seguidor da filosofia de Indra, e Hiruzen, da de Asura. Também era frequente suas comparações com Madara Uchiha e Hashirama Senju, os descendentes diretos de ambos os legados. Após o retorno de Hiruzen ao posto de Hokage com a morte prematura de Minato Namikaze e de sua esposa Kushina Uzumaki (os pais de Naruto), Danzō acabou fundando a Anbu Raiz, uma subdivisão da Anbu que age à margem da oficial. Voltando à reunião, depois de uma intensa discussão, houve um consenso de que Danzo seria amelhor oportunidade da ascensão dos Uchiha ao poder. Para isto, era preciso eliminar aqueles que discordassem da ideia, sendo Fugaku o principal. O pai de Itachi e Sasuke era também o líder do clã e concordava com o modo de agir do Terceiro Hokage. No local, Danzo logo conclui a breve reunião.

Danzō: Nós não devemos ser moles par trazer a paz a este mundo. A verdadeira paz somente virá através da força. Da força sobrepujante e avassaladora da Aldeia da Folha. Da força dos Uchihas, os verdadeiros herdeiros de Hagoromo Otsutsuki. Vamos tomar aquilo a que nos pertence de direito e retirar os usurpadores do poder.

Do lado de fora, Itachi e Shisui acompaharam toda a reunião. Ambos ficaram quietos e resolveram partir sem dizer nenhuma palavra. Dias depois, uma reunião no clã Uchiha aconteceu e, com isto, um impasse estava se formando. Um dos clãs mais fortes da Aldeia da Folha junto dos Senju e dos Hyuuga estava num processo de cisão. De um lado, os que defendiam o apoio a Danzō para tomar o poder da aldeia. Do outro, os que estavam do lado de Hiruzen para manter a vila unida. Depois que Danzo revelou ser um Uchiha, a guerra interna do clã Uchiha começou. Em uma luta sangrenta, ambos os lados tiveram baixas consideráveis. Na mansão principal, uma batalha feroz acontecia. Fugaku lutava bravamente contra Danzō, que tinha o suporte da Anbu Raiz. Se fosse uma luta mano a mano, poderíamos considerar que o patriarca do clã Uchiha estivesse em vantagem por conhecer o terreno. Mas Danzō estava com um maior contingente de pessoal contra um Fugaku que lutava sozinho. Após pedir para que Itachi e Shisui fugissem com Mikoto e Sasuke, Fugaku ativou seu Mangekyo Sharingan para deter o adversário. Como Danzō também estava com este jutsu ativo, horas se passaram sem um resultado final. Até que Fugaku fraqueja e acaba sentindo o cansaço da batalha, por já estar quase sem chakra. Ao erguer sua cabeça, percebe que Danzo erguia os corpos de Shisui e Mebuki, com Itachi e Sasuke desacordados no chão. Após ver a cena, Fugaku não resistiu e morreu no local mesmo. Pelas ruas do clã Uchiha, vários cadaváveres se espalhavam e o cheiro de carnificina impregnava o local. Dois meses depois, no Prédio do Fogo, Hiruzen e Itachi se reuniam para decidir sobre o que aconteceria com o clã Uchiha, uma vez que ele fora dizimado.

Hiruzen: Então é isto que você quer? Quer ser considerado um fugitivo?

Itachi: Se for para proteger o Sasuke, pouco me importo com o meu orgulho, pois ele se foi junto de meu clã.

Hiruzen: Mas você ajudou a impedir uma rebelião.

Itachi: Eu já tomei minha decisão. Vou partir em viagem para evoluir meus poderes. E preciso esquecer este dia o mais rápido possível.

Hiruzen: Bem, que assim seja. Saiba que, se você quiser voltar à vila, será bem-vindo.

Itachi: Depois dessa, já nem sei mais se irei voltar tão cedo.

Passadas algumas horas, Itachi seguia com um pouco de dinheiro e algumas roupas, equipamentos e afins em direção ao portão da Aldeia da Folha, quando ele encontra uma pequena menina de pouco mais de cinco anos. Por causa de seus olhos perolados e seu cabelo preto quase azulado, logo a reconhecia como uma Hyuuga. A pequena estava chorando junto a uma árvore e Itachi se aproxima dela.

Itachi: Por que choras, princesa?

Garota: E-eu não sou forte. Sou uma inútil- gaguejou.

Itachi: E quem disse isto?

Garota: N-nin-ninguém precisou me dizer isto. Todos criaram uma expectativa sobre eu ser a líder do meu clã e sinto que não estou sendo capaz de correspondê-los.

A pequena Hyuuga se abraça em seus joelhos e chora copiosamente. Itachi ergue seu rosto e a encara para conversar seriamente com ela. O Uchiha sorri amistosamente.

Itachi: Não se preocupe, princesa. Você é forte, sim. Só que a verdadeira força não é aquela que provém dos músculos ou da quantidade de chakra que possuímos. A verdadeira força vem de nossos sentimentos. Nossas emoções, quando bem trabalhadas e com a motivação certa, forçam-nos a prosseguir.

Garota: O-obrigada. Aliás, eu sou Hinata.

Itachi: Hinata? Lindo nome para uma princesa, a Princesa do Byakugan. Bem, vou indo nessa. Quem sabe a ente não possa conversar melhor qualquer dia desses? Então, sorria. Encare seus problemas de frente e lute pelo seu futuro. Até mais.

Itachi se despede de Hinata e segue seu rumo. Após a conversa, Hinata se torna mais confiante de si e segue sua vida. Três meses depois, na Floresta do País do Relâmpago, Itachi encontra-se com Nagato (o mesmo diálogo do capítulo 7). Depois de algumas horas, o Uchiha se recupera de seus ferimentos e resolve usar um jutsu de disfarce. Ele optou por parecer-se mais velho, usando um rabo de cavalo e foi até uma vila mais próxima para comprar as roupas com um pouco do dinheiro que guardara. Ao modificar sua voz, ele deixava o antigo Itachi para trás e se tornava o andarilho da Aldeia do Turbilhão, Hanzo.


	11. Chapter 11

Após a reunião com Tsunade, Sakura dá um beijo de despedida em Naruto e segue rumo ao cemitério da Aldeia da Folha para visitar o túmulo de seus pais. Durante o período de treinamento, dois meses após sair com seu atual noivo para o templo Kushinada a fim de domar a Uzume, uma nova tentativa de golpe de estado liderada por Danzo fora debelada contra Tsunade. Neste incidente, os conselheiros Koharu e Homura se reuniram com a Quinta Hokage e decidiram dissolver a Raiz e prender o Shimura. Em uma luta acirrada, Danzo assassinou Kizashi e Mebuki, fazendo com que Hanzo revelasse sua real identidade, Itachi Uchiha. Com o Mangekyo Sharingan ativo em ambos os olhos, Itachi matou Danzo com um único golpe, o Amaterasu. A notícia acabou abalando Sakura e fez com que a mesma despertasse seu modo bijuu. A Haruno contou com a ajuda de Naruto e de Kurama para que pudesse voltar ao normal. Dois meses após o ataque frustrado de Hidan e Kakuzu à Aldeia da Folha, Sakura está deitada no sofá. Naruto havia saído para comprar alguns alimentos pois a Haruno estava se sentindo um pouco mais cansada após os treinamentos, mesmo com todo o conhecimento de ninjutsus médicos que ela havia adquirido de Tsunade. A hokage havia solicitado para que Naruto ficasse mais um pouco para que ele lhe contasse mais detalhadamente sobre o treino nas ruínas da Aldeia do Turbilhão, antigo lar do clã Uzumaki. Na mansão Uzumaki, Sakura encontra-se sentada no sofá olhando uma foto dos pais do Naruto, visivelmente datada de antes do ataque da Kurama à vila.

Sakura: "Eu queria que vocês dois estivessem aqui junto de meus pais. Muito obrigada, senhor Quarto Hokage e senhora Kushina. O filho de vocês foi o melhor presente para a minha vida".

Sakura é retirada de seus pensamentos quando algumas batidas na porta são ouvidas. Era Hinata, que queria saber o que está acontecendo com sua amiga rosada.

Sakura: Entre.

Hinata abre a porta educadamente e caminha lentamente até próximo da amiga. Desde a sua volta do extinto País do Redemoinho, a perolada e Ino têm sido as melhores amigas de Sakura.

Sakura: Ah, olá Hinata.

Hinata: Tudo bem Sakura?

Sakura: Eu vou bem sim, e você?

Hinata: Estou bem também. Eu só queria saber o que está acontecendo contigo. Você tem estado mais recolhida nestes últimos dias. Tenho passado na sala da senhora Tsunade e ela tinha me dito que você sentia náuseas e há uns dois dias não aparece na sala dela. É verdade isto Sakura?

Sakura: Bem, às vezes. Mas o Naruto sempre esteve me ajudando. Ele é bastante cavalheiro, mesmo sendo um pouco desajeitado.

Ambas riem profundamente a respeito do comentário de Sakura. Até que a rosada sente uma pontada na cabeça, como se fosse um princípio de enxaqueca. A Hyuuga corre para ajudar a amiga.

Hinata: Sakura, você está bem?

Sakura: Não se preocupe comigo, Hinata. Eu estou bem.

Para identificar o que está causando as dores de Sakura, Hinata ativa seu Byakugan e procura onde é a origem desta situação.

Hinata: Saky, eu vi um estranho ponto de chakra na região da cintura. É como se fosse um, sei lá, eu não sou médica. Apenas fique de frente para mim, por favor.

Sakura se levanta e fica de frente para Hinata, que olha seriamente para a região. Ela levanta várias hipóteses, porém uma acaba ganhando maior destaque. A rosada estranha a atitude da perolada a respeito de seu veredicto.

Sakura: Hi-Hinata, o que está acontecendo?

Hinata: Sakura, eu vou ser sincera contigo. Este tenketsu extra pode significar várias coisas. Porém, pelo ângulo em que este pequeno ponto de chakra está, acho mesmo é que você está...

Antes de Hinata finalizar seu comentário, Sakura coloca as mãos em cada lado de seu rosto e uma lágrima salgada começa a cair de cada olho rumo ao solo.

Sakura: Grá-grávida? T-t-tem certeza disto, Hina?

Hinata: Bem, você sabe mais de medicina do que eu. Mas, de qualquer forma, conhecendo o Naruto como nós conhecemos, acho que ele vai gostar muito da ideia de ser pai.

Hinata abraça Sakura, que encontra-se sem reação. Apesar de já estar morando há pouco tempo com Naruto, a notícia de que uma terceira vida estaria por vir a pegou de surpresa. Desde a morte de seus pais, ela se sentia um pouco solitária. As únicas vezes em que Sakura sentia-se melhor era justamente quando Naruto estava com ela. Sakura encarava Naruto mais do que simplesmente um namorado. Ela se inspirava na história de vida de seu amado para prosseguir em frente justamente pelo fato de o Uzumaki ter nascido no mesmo dia em que seus pais morreram.

Hinata: Pode desabafar, Saky. Deixe suas lágrimas caírem. Desabafe, amiga.

Enquanto isto, no Prédio do Fogo, Naruto narra para Tsunade um pouco sobre o treinamento que teve com Sakura na Kushinada. A Hokage estava impressionada com os relatos do loiro sobre o período em que o casal esteve no país de origem dos Uzumakis. (N/A: Os detalhes estarão minunciosamente descritos no próximo filler: Os Resultados do Treinamento).

Tsunade: Naruto, se isto que você diz for verdade, então estamos prestes a participar de uma guerra que tem tudo para ser a mais cruel de todas. Mas, vendo pelo lado bom, temos os descendentes diretos dos filhos do Sábio dos Seis Caminhos como aliados.

Naruto: Mas acho que nem todo o nosso poder será capaz de enfrentar o que está por vir. E não estou falando da Akatsuki.

Shizune: Como assim?

Naruto: Sabe Shizune, quando eu e a Sakura estávamos partindo para treinar, acabamos de enfrentar um tal de Zetsu, que dizia que iria botar em prática o plano Olho da Lua. A princípio, eu não me importei. Porém, depois da nossa volta, eu corri direto para a biblioteca secreta do meu pai e descobri o que é este tal plano. A Akatsuki quer reunir as nove bijuus para despertar a Árvore Divina, que é a besta de dez caudas. Seu objetivo é prender todos num Tsukuyomi infinito.

Tsunade: Não acredito...- espantou-se

Naruto: E digo mais, se minhas suspeitas estiverem certas, tal fato acabará despertando um ser com poderes que vão além de nossa compreensão. Neste estudo, eu apenas consegui identificar o nome deste ser.

Tsunade: E quem é ele?

Naruto: Não é ele, é ela vovó Tsunade. Ela é conhecida como a Deusa Coelho, Kaguya Ootsutsuki, a mãe do Sábio dos Seis Caminhos e a primeira jinchuuriki da história do mundo shinobi.

Tsunade estava espantada com o tanto de informação que ela recebia. Realmente, Naruto já não lembrava mais aquele garoto idiota que a buscou em algum caminho perdido da vida após a morte do Terceiro Hokage. A cada dia que passa, a Senju observava que ele estava cada vez mais pronto para ser o próximo hokage e ela faria tudo o que estivesse a seu alcance para que o Uzumaki tornasse seu sucessor. Após a conversa com Tsunade, Naruto foi até sua casa para voltar a cuidar de sua noiva, que estava sentindo algumas cólicas, além de uma forte dor de cabeça. Ao abrir a porta, ele observa que Sakura e Hinata estão conversando, sendo que Sakura está virada de frente para a porta.

Naruto: Querida, chegue... Ah, oi Hinata. Que bom vê-la- cumprimentou.

Hinata: Olá, Naruto. É sempre bom vê-lo também- respondeu, virando-se para Naruto.

Sakura: Oi amor, vem cá que eu quero te contar uma coisa.

Naruto logo foi para a sala e sentou-se numa poltrona perto de onde as duas kunoichis estão. O loiro encarava Hinata e Sakura sem entender a situação enquanto a Haruno e a Hyuuga apenas riram da cara do Uzumaki.

Naruto: Vocês estão escondendo algo. O que está acontecendo com você, amor? E porque suas mãos estão sobre sua barriga? Andou abusando do tempero no almoço?

Sakura caiu na gargalhada enquanto Hinata apenas ria timidamente.

Sakura: Ai Naruto, esta risada não era para agora- respondeu, terminando de rir- agora, vamos falar mais sério. Eu não sei qual será a sua reação no que eu vou dizer. Saiba que eu te amo muito e que mal vejo a hora de formar uma família contigo.

Naruto: Disso eu sei e o que sinto por você é o mesmo. Mas, o que eu quero mesmo saber, é porque as tuas mãos estão na tua barriga.

Sakura: Então, é que eu acho que o nosso sonho de formar uma família sofreu uma pequena mudança, pois sinto que alguém a mais que ainda não conhecemos virá para cá.

Ao perceber o discurso de Sakura, Naruto começa a juntar os pontos e chegar a uma simples conclusão: pronto ou não, uma nova realidade estaria para surgir em sua vida.  
Naruto: Bem, eu conheço você e sei que este tipo de comportamento não é muito do seu feitio. Vamos, desembucha. Acabe com este mistério, por favor.

Sakura: Sei que você ainda não deve ter reparado muito bem, mas eu estou grávida, Naruto.

Naruto se assusta inicialmente com a notícia. Mas logo ele se aproxima de sua amada Sakura com um largo sorriso no rosto. Mesmo não sendo o momento em que ele se julgaria pronto para ser pai, ainda assim era uma ótima novidade. Em breve, o clã Uzumaki ganharia mais um herdeiro. No mesmo instante, voltando do Bosque Nara, Hanzo pediu para que o Time Asuma permanecesse ainda no local antes de voltarem para casa. O moreno iria revelar o motivo de ter usado o Mangekyo Sharingan e o mesmo ter sido desfeito em instantes após a luta.

Asuma: Meus parabéns, vejo que o Naruto ganhou um ótimo professor. Mas, me diga, por que você usou o Mangekyo Sharingan e os jutsus do clã Uchiha sendo que você nunca esteve na Aldeia da Folha antes?

Ino: É verdade, você nunca nos disse sobre quem é você.

Chouji: Bem, talvez ele tenha ganho de um amigo que era do clã Uchiha, como o Kakashi-sensei.

Shikamaru: Mas, até onde eu sei, o Kakashi-sensei nunca chegou a desativar o sharingan pois ele não é do clã Uchiha.

Hanzo: O que é bem diferente de mim, já que eu sou um antigo membro deste clã. Enfim, como estou entre amigos, creio que está na hora de eu mostrar quem eu sou de verdade.

Chouji: Mostrar? Como assim?

Hanzo: Liberar.

Hanzo faz um gesto com a mão direita e fecha os olhos. Em poucos segundos, Hanzo havia mostrado sua verdadeira face. Tratava-se de Itachi Uchiha (que está vestido da mesma forma como no capítulo 7). Os quatro espantavam-se enquanto Itachi voltava a ser Hanzo.

Hanzo/Itachi: Não quero que contem nada a ninguém ainda sobre o que vocês acabaram de ver. Preciso revelar-me para a Hokage o quanto antes possível.

Ino: I-impossível. A Hinata tem que saber disto. Desde que você saiu, ela tem treinado todos os dias para ficar forte quando você voltasse.

Hanzo/Itachi: Então quer dizer que a princesa está treinando para quando eu voltar?

Ino: É verdade. Já me cansei de ver todo o santo dia ela quase se matar para poder te ver novamente.

Hanzo/Itachi: Hehe, parece que terei de me revelar para mais alguém especial.

Os cinco riram do comentário de Itachi (ainda sob a forma de Hanzo) ao mesmo tempo que andavam rumo a parte urbana da aldeia. Mais tarde, no edifício Hokage, Tsunade e Shizune estavam com Nagato para discutir sobre uma possível mudança nas equipes. O Uzumaki contava um pouco sobre a ideia que teve. (desconsidere a história dos Otsutsukis pois ela é a mesma nesta fic).

Tsunade: Como assim mudar as equipes? Me explica direito esta história.

Nagato: Bem, vocês devem saber sobre a lenda do Sábio dos Seis Caminhos e do clã dos Otsutsukis. Então, Hagoromo teve dois filhos, Indra e Ashura. Os descendentes de Indra são conhecidos como Uchiha. Os descendentes de Ashura dividiram-se em dois clãs: o seu clã, os Senjus, e os Uzumakis. Se meus estudos estiverem certos, Sasuke é o descendente direto de Indra e Naruto é a reencarnação de Ashura. Junto a isto, dois outros membros do clã Otsutsuki também reencarnaram. Hamura e Kaguka, sendo que Hinata é a descendente direta de Hamura. Agora, por exclusão, sinto que Sakura possui, na verdade, com o espírito da deusa coelho, Kaguya Otsutsuki.

Shizune: M-mas por que você acha isto?

Nagato: Na verdade, eu só estou me baseando em suposições. A única coisa que eu tenho certeza é de que estes quatro serão peças fundamentais em nosso futuro.

Tsunade: Mas então, o que me sugere?

Nagato: Bem, no momento, só nos resta reforçar nossas defesas.

Tsunade: Se é assim, você está certo. Devemos aguardar o próximo movimento da Akatsuki e estaremos prontos para derrotá-los.

Nagato se retira do escritório da Quinta Hokage enquanto Tsunade reflete sobre os movimentos da Akatsuki. O interesse da organização criminosa nas bijuus significa apenas uma coisa: Naruto e Sakura estão em perigo.


	12. Chapter 12

**[Flashback on]**

Tsunade: Você aprendeu rapidamente tudo o que eu sei, desde os jutsus de ataque quanto os jutsus médicos. Até arranjaria uma vaga no hospital da aldeia para você. Só que tem um pequeno porém.

Sakura: E o que é senhora Tsunade?

Tsunade: Você deverá se ausentar da aldeia por um tempo para treinamento. Só posso te dar a vaga se Uzume estiver sob sua total confiança.

Sakura fica sem entender nada. Primeiro, acabara de receber uma proposta de emprego para depois receber uma ordem de afastamento da aldeia. Quando ela ia questionar sobre o tempo em que ficaria longe de casa, a Quinta Hokage completou.

Tsunade: Sakura, sei que você está preocupada com isto, mas você não estará sozinha. Seu amado Naruto irá ajudar no treinamento.

Naruto: E-eu vovó Tsunade?

Tsunade: Exatamente. Como um futuro Hokage, você deverá ajudá-la a não se corromper com o poder de sua bijuu. E o fato de você e Kurama terem se dado tão bem a ajudará nisto.

Naruto: Ah, tá entendi- sorriu- e quando começa este período de treinamento?

Tsunade: Quero vocês no portão da vila em uma hora.

Naruto e Sakura se despediram e foram para suas casas a fim de prepararem-se para a jornada. Uma hora depois, todos os seus amigos estavam no portão da Aldeia da Folha para se despedir de Sakura e Naruto. Todos se despediam do casal com a certeza de que eles voltariam mais fortes. Após deixar os portões da aldeia, Naruto olha seriamente para Sakura e começa a conversar sobre o seu treinamento.

Naruto: Sakura, creio que só há um lugar em que possamos treinar melhor seu relacionamento com a Uzume melhor. Já ouviu falar na minha mãe?

Sakura: O que a dona Kushina tem a ver com o nosso treinamento?

Naruto: Então, ela recebeu este nome por causa de uma câmara secreta que fica nos arredores da antiga Aldeia do Turbilhão, dentro do extinto País do Redemoinho, de onde meus clãs, Uzumaki e Namikaze, se originam.

Sakura: Acho que você quer dizer nossos, certo?

Naruto: Nossos?

Sakura: Bem, as origens do clã Haruno também remetem ao mesmo local, apesar de alguns membros de meu clã terem chegado ao País do Fogo muito antes da fundação da Aldeia da Folha.

Naruto: Essa eu não sabia. Então, eu conheço um jeito mais rápido de ir para lá.

Naruto carrega Sakura e faz um Hiraishin no Jutsu para se transportar direto para a região do antigo País do Redemoinho, que fora escondido em uma cortina de ventos fortes. Tal fuuinjutsu somente poderia ser cancelado por um membro dos clãs Uzumaki ou Haruno.

 **[Flashback off]**

Naruto e Sakura chegam às ruínas da Aldeia do Turbilhão, porém são surpreendidos por fortes furacões. O loiro encara sua amada rosada e explica sobre esta situação.

Naruto: Amor, este é um fuuinjutsu usado durante a Segunda Guerra Ninja para que ninguém que não fosse um Uzumaki ou Haruno pudesse desativá-lo.

Sakura: Como assim Haruno? O meu clã estava no País do Fogo desde muito antes da Aldeia da Folha ter sido fundada.

Naruto: Bem, pode ser. Mas a grande parte do clã Haruno estava no País do Redemoinho. E tinha a mesma importância que os Hyuuga têm para nossa vila.

Naruto desfez o fuuinjutsu e Sakura se aninhou no braço esquerdo do loiro. Ao chegar em uma área já dentro do território da Aldeia do Turbilhão, a rosada se impressionou com a devastação do lugar. Sakura havia se assustado com as várias casas, edifícios comerciais e outros lugares públicos que estavam em ruínas. A Haruno sentia a tristeza do local e, instintivamente, afudou seu rosto no ombro esquerdo de seu namorado e chorou compulsivamente. Naruto então a abraça fortemente enquanto a Haruno deixa cair várias lágrimas sobre o ombro do Uzumaki. Naruto então decide usar seu hiraishin no jutsu para levar Sakura direto para a Kushinada. Trata-se de um salão interalmente branco, aparentemente sem paredes, e em que era permitida a entrada somente daqueles que eram do clã Uzumaki ou que eram convidados. Naruto e Sakura começam treinando taijutsus. Em seguida, eles trabalharam os ninjutsus da rosada, que pode aprender melhor a usar os jutsus de Terra e Água, para formar o elemento Madeira. Aproveitando o treino, a rosada acabou por treinar uma kekkei genkai própria do clã Haruno: as Pétalas de Flor de Cerejeira Ilusórias, um jutsu de teletransporte que ela mesma criou baseado no Hiraishin no Jutsu de Naruto. No segundo mês de treinamento, era a hora de Sakura controlar o poder de Uzume. Para isto, Naruto e Kurama iriam ajudá-la. O loiro usa um jutsu de invocação e aparece a grande raposa de nove caudas. De repente, Kurama resolve se transformar em sua forma humana. Como as bijuus são seres assexuados, a raposa resolveu se transformar em um homem que até chega a lembrar o lendário Relâmpago Amarelo da Aldeia da Folha, o Quarto Hokage e pai de Naruto, Minato Namikaze. Sakura então resolve fazer o mesmo e invoca Uzume, que usa seu henge para mostrar sua forma humana. Coincidentemente, a forma humana de Uzume acaba se parecendo muito com a Pimenta Sanguinária da Aldeia da Folha, a mãe de Naruto e esposa de Minato, Kushina Uzumaki.

Naruto: QUÊ? M-MAS KU-KURAMA...

Sakura: Peraí, vocês andaram combinando isto, não é mesmo?

Kurama/Minato: Calma pirralho, deixa eu explicar. Sakura não teria chances contra Uzume pois ainda não desenvolveu sua kekkei genkai, mesmo tendo seu taijutsu impressionante e esteja melhorando cada vez mais seu ninjutsu e suas habilidades como média ninja.

Uzume/Kushina: Pois é, vamos ver se você é mesmo tudo isto que dizem, garota.

As duas raposas transformadas nos pais de Naruto acabam rindo da cara dos dois jinchuurikis. Aos poucos, Kurama e Naruto se afastam, deixando para que Uzume e Sakura pudessem finalmente lutar. Bijuu e jinchuuriki começam a trocar golpes. A princípio, ambas usavam mais taijutsus e, em seguida, partiram para os ninjutsus. Sakura e Uzume começavam a fazer vários sinais de mãos e logo preparavam seus golpes.

Sakura: Estilo Água- Jutsu Dragão de Água- disse, formando um dragão de água

Uzume/Kushina: Estilo Raio- Correntes Elétricas de Chakra- disse envolvendo seus punhos em uma espécie de correntes de chakra.

O choque entre os dois ninjutsus acabou por criar uma espessa névoa, obrigando Naruto e Kurama usarem seu Rinnegan e o Olho Bijuu, respectivamente, para que pudessem ver o que estava acontecendo. Ao perceberem mais claramente o cenário, eles observam que Sakura está com o seu corpo todo envolto pelas correntes elétricas de Uzume. De repente, Sakura é espremida, mas acaba sendo revelada de que a mesma é apenas um clone do nevoeiro. A verdadeira aparecia por trás de Uzume, com seu chakra envolvendo seu punho direito.

Sakura: COLISÃO DA FLOR DE CEREJEIRA.

Quando Sakura atinge o rosto de Uzume, percebe que a mesma não passava de um clone das sombras. De repente, a verdadeira aparece e o combate volta.

Uzume/Kushina: Hahaha, nada mal. Você está evoluindo bem. Mas acho que está na hora de levarmos este treinamento a sério. O que acha?

Sakura: A s-sério? Você está brincando...- disse, com dificuldades.

Sakura começava a sofrer com o ar rarefeito. Ela respira com certa dificuldade e apenas se mantém de pé por dois motivos: seu treinamento com Tsunade e seu amor por Naruto. A luta se arrastava até que Sakura sente-se fraca e, ao acertar um soco que é facilmente esquivado por Uzume, acaba caindo no chão. Naruto tenta ajudar sua namorada, porém é repreendido por Kurama.

Naruto: SAKURA...

Kurama/Minato: Calma, garoto. Uzume não fará nada de mal a ela. Só está apenas testando os limites físicos de Sakura para que ela possa despertar seu verdadeiro poder.

Naruto: Verdadeiro poder?

Kurama/Minato: Exatamente, Naruto. É preciso que ela sinta um forte desgaste físico ou mental para que a sua kekkei genkai apareça. Acredito até que ela possa despertar um jutsu ocular, talvez o próprio Tenseigan.

Naruto: Tenseigan?

Kurama/Minato: Isso mesmo. Apesar de que este jutsu ocular somente pode ser ativado por um membro do clã Hyuuga ou...

Naruto: Ou?

Enquanto Naruto e Kurama dialogam, Sakura se levanta devagar, emanando um chakra esverdeado de seu corpo. Uzume logo se posiciona em sua pose de luta e começa a liberar suas caudas gradualmente.

Uzume/Kushina: Agora gostei. Enfim, a bela adormecida está acordando. Vamos ver do que você é capaz, querida.

Com certas dificuldades, Sakura se coloca de pé e levanta a sua cabeça em direção à Uzume. Os olhos esmeraldas ganham um tom mais forte e algumas marcas em seu rosto começam a aparecer, além do selo yin do Byakugou.

Uzume/Kushina: Finalmente, alguém conseguiu despertar o Tenseigan. Só o que me espanta é que ela não é uma Hyuuga.

Kurama se assusta e percebe que havia se esquecido de alguma coisa. A bijuu de Naruto começa a notar que os movimentos de Sakura estão diferentes, próximos aos de alguém que ele conheceu. Uzume também percebe e tenta associar os movimentos à pessoa. Mesmo de olhos abertos, Sakura apenas se posiciona como se fosse levitar.

Kurama/Minato: É ISSO! SÓ PODE SER ISSO!

Naruto: O que foi Kurama?

Uzume/Kushina: É isto mesmo o que eu estou pensando? Pois eu já vi este poder em algum lugar...

Quando Uzume ia se posicionar para defender o ataque, Sakura lentamente volta ao solo e cai com o corpo para a frente. Antes de cair com tudo no chão, ela é amparada por Naruto. Kurama e Uzume se entreolham e acenam positivamente com a cabeça, afinando sua linha de raciocínio enquanto Naruto e Sakura enquanto a Haruno voltava a seu estado normal.

Kurama/Minato: Não há outra explicação. Sakura é a reencarnação de Kaguya Ootsutsuki, nossa avó.

Naruto: Kaguya? Está falando da deusa coelho? A primeira jinchuuriki do mundo?

Kurama/Minato: Exatamente. A mãe de nosso pai, o Sábio dos Seis Caminhos.

Uzume/Kushina: Da mesma forma que você é a reencarnação de Ashura Naruto, ela é a reencarnação de nossa avó. Por isso, o Tenseigan foi ativo sem que ela pertencesse ao clã Hyuuga.

Depois de algum tempo, Sakura abre os olhos. Ela sorri ao ver que seu amado Naruto é o primeiro rosto que ela enxerga após recobrar a consciência.

Sakura: Na-Naruto...- disse, ainda fraca.

Naruto: Sim sou eu, meu amor- respondeu, antes de unir seus lábios aos dela.

Aos poucos, Sakura se levanta ainda tonta e colocava a mão em sua cabeça para se recuperar. A Haruno ia se recuperando gradativamente e, com isto, se acostumava aos efeitos do templo. Ela também nota que Kurama e Uzume voltaram à sua forma bijuu.

Sakura: Nossa, o que foi que aconteceu?

Uzume: Você começou a despertar o seu Modo Sábio.

Sakura: Modo Sábio?

Uzume: Exatamente. Diferentemente de Naruto e de Sasuke, seu Modo Sábio faz com que você possua algumas faixas roxas por seu corpo. Além de você despertar o Tenseigan, um jutsu ocular que somente os Ootsutsuki conseguiram utilizar.

Sakura: Ootsutsuki? Mas este não é o lendário clã que fundou todo o mundo ninja como o conhecemos?

Kurama: Exatamente. E você despertou poderes que até então somente a deusa coelho Kaguya Ootsutsuki poderia manifestar.

Uzume: Por isto, deveremos apressar seu treinamento para que você consiga dominar o Modo Sábio e o Modo Bijuu.

Sakura: Mas como eu posso ter despertado este poder se eu nem sou descendente do Sábio dos Seis Caminhos?

Naruto: Amor, a verdade é que você é a reencarnação de Kaguya, a deusa coelho.

Sakura: Ka-Kaguya?

Kurama e Uzume se entreolham. A face de preocupação era espantada claramente entre as duas raposas de nove caudas. Era como se os fios se desembaraçassem e tudo ficasse mais nítido. E os próximos acontecimentos não serão nada bons.

Kurama: Naruto, Sakura, uma organização chamada Akatsuki está organizando e capturando as bijuus.

Uzume: Atualmente, restam apenas o jinchuuriki da Oito Caudas e vocês dois. Está na hora de encurtarmos o tempo e que você desenvolva logo seu Modo Bijuu e Modo Sábio.

Mais onze meses e duas semanas se passaram desde a chegada de todos à Kushinada. Era nítido o tamanho da força de Sakura. Suas habilidades no Estilo Madeira estavam tão evoluídas que poderiam ser comparadas às do próprio Primeiro Hokage, Hashirama Senju. Mas ainda faltava uma coisa: o Modo Bijuu ainda não estava concluído. Depois de muito esforço e concentração, finalmente Sakura consegue completar o Modo Bijuu e o Modo Sábio.

Sakura: CONSEGUI NARUTO, KURAMA, UZUME! FINALMENTE CONSEGUI, GENTE!- vibrou.

Naruto: É ISSO AÍ, AMOR! EU SABIA QUE VOCÊ CONSEGUIRIA.

Não demorou muito para que Naruto e Sakura trocassem tórridos beijos apaixonados. De volta à forma de Minato, Kurama tentava chamar a atenção dos dois pombinhos, mesmo sabendo que não teria o resultado esperado. Enquanto isto, Uzume (na forma de Kushina) achava graça dos dois.

Kurama/Minato: Gente, este é um local de treinos, não o quarto de vocês.

Uzume/Kushina: Ai Kurama, deixe os dois. Afinal de contas, eles se merecem. E você também merece uma recompensa.

Uzume puxa Kurama pelo colarinho e tasca-lhe um belo beijo na boca. A bijuu macho se assusta com o que a bijuu fêmea acabou de fazer. Naruto e Sakura cessam seus beijos e começam a rir da cena. Após o gesto, Kurama e Uzume voltam para dentro de seus respectivos jinchuurikis e Naruto e Sakura dirigem-se de volta para casa. Chegando na fronteira do País do Redemoinho com o País do Fogo, Naruto e Sakura estavam quietos. O Uzumaki demonstrava estar bastante tenso e a Haruno tentava puxar assunto, sem sucesso. O loiro caminhava com as mãos no bolso tentando achar uma espécie de areia dourada que ganhou de presente de Gaara há alguns anos.

Naruto: Sakura, todo o tempo em que eu estou contigo é maravilhoso. Daí eu pensei em repeti-los por mais de meia hora.

Naruto acaba retirando um par de anéis em seu bolso direito. Ele se vira para Sakura, que não entende nada do que está acontecendo e se espanta ao notar a ação de seu namorado, que está de joelhos à sua frente.

Naruto: Sakura, você quer casar comigo?

Sakura: Sim. Me casar com você é tudo o que eu quero. Mal vejo a hora de ser a esposa de nosso futuro Hokage.

Naruto se levanta e entrelaça seus braços na cintura de Sakura, que envolve os seus em torno do pescoço dele. Após as safiras do loiro se encontrarem com as esmeraldas da rosada, o casal se beija apaixonadamente. Mas mal sabe eles que alguém os observava.

?: Então quer dizer que temos duas raposas de nove caudas? Interessante. Está tudo conforme os meus planos.


	13. Chapter 13

Aldeia da Folha, noite do dia 7 de outubro. Na Floresta da Morte, Nagato estava sentado em posição de lótus. Toda a sua conversa com Tsunade e, com a proximidade da Cúpula dos Cinco Kages, era preciso permanecer-se vigilante para que nada viesse a atrapalhar a reunião. De repente, o ruivo desperta ao ouvir uma batida de asas de um pombo feito de origami.

Nagato: Só há uma pessoa que pode fazer esta coisa...

O pombo de origami se desfez numa fumaça e acabou revelando um pergaminho contendo um selo que ele conhecia bem. Era da Aldeia da Chuva e ao abrir, espantou-se com o conteúdo da mensagem.

 **[Pergaminho on]**

"Meu querido Nagato, espero que você esteja bem na Aldeia da Folha. Em breve, iremos nos ver novamente pois já não sou mais a líder de nossa aldeia. A Akatsuki começou a atuar por dentro da estrutura de governo shinobi para colocar em prática seu plano 'Olho da Lua'. A Aldeia da Chuva já está nas mãos do líder da Akatsuki, um ser repugnante chamado Menma. Ele já controlou toda a nossa vila. Quem era contra seu método sanguinário de governo ou era morto ou tinha que sair da vila para sempre. Já tentei de tudo para que ele reconsiderasse esta opinião a este respeito, mas nenhum de meus apelos surtiu o efeito desejado. Agora estou eu aqui, em um lugar que eu não sei te dizer. Só sei que é uma floresta bastante densa.

Agora, tenho apenas um pedido a fazer: Se acaso você me encontrar, no mínimo, inconsciente, leve-me diretamente para uma médica ninja. Se for possível peço para que a própria senhora Tsunade ou a Sakura possam realizar meu tratamento.

De sua amada, Konan."

 **[Pergaminho off]**

Nagato: Droga, então as coisas estão ficando mais graves do que eu pensei.

Nagato guarda o pergaminho em seu bolso enquanto Itachi se aproxima. Desde os eventos em que eles se encontraram na Floresta do País do Fogo, os dois criaram um respeito mútuo da mesma forma que um certo Uzumaki loiro e o Uchiha mais novo. Ao ver seu amigo preocupado, Itachi se aproxima e logo o interroga.

Itachi: Tudo bem Nagato?

Naagato: Nada bem, Itachi. Konan está vindo para cá, porém ela foi expulsa da vila por um golpe de estado.

Itachi: Mas o que houve?

Nagato: É isto que eu irei descobrir. Mas somente saberei de tudo assim que Konan estiver por aqui. Mas acho que não será nada bom o que iremos descobrir.

Enquanto isto, Tsunade recebia os kages em uma sala secreta. Oonoki, Kira A, Gaara e Mei seguem o General Mifune até o local. Cada um seguia com seus seguranças pessoais. Ambos decidiam a melhor forma de parar com os avanços da Akatsuki e as notícias de que a Aldeia da Chuva sofrera um golpe de estado, onde Konan havia sido deposta por um homem apenas identificado como Menma. Enquanto as discussões aconteciam, um estranho mascarado com o manto negro característico da Akatsuki os fazia calar. Tratava-se de Tobi.

Tobi: Ora ora, parece que os representantes das cinco grandes aldeias ninjas não estão chegando a um acordo.

Tsunade: E o que você está fazendo aqui, seu imprestável?

Tobi: Tenha a calma, minha doce e bela hokage. Venho lhes propor um simples acordo.

Gaara: Você não parece que veio para acordos. Mas então, o que você propõe?

Kira A: É verdade, o que você quer?

Tobi: A Akatsuki está com um projeto chamado Olho da Lua. Ele irá dissipar todo o ódio do mundo shinobi. Pensem, tantas lutas, tantas guerras. Tudo isto chegará ao fim. Basta apenas vocês fazerem uma única coisa.

Oonoki: E qual é esta coisa?

Tobi: Me entreguem as bijuus de oito e nove caudas. Se entregarem, suas vidas serão poupadas e cada um poderá viver sua vida connforme seus desejos e vontades.

Mifune: E se não as entregarmos?

Tobi: Bem... Se não as entregarem, o mundo shinobi deixará de existir da forma como vocês conhecem.

Os kages se encaram para tentar tomar uma decisão e logo Tsunade revela a decisão do grupo, que acena positivamente em concordância com a sennin lendária.

Tsunade: Pois então trate de tirar seu cavalinho da chuva pois não entregaremos nada a ninguém.

Tobi: Muito bem. Neste caso, então eu declaro iniciada a Quarta Guerra Ninja.

Tobi some num suishin enquanto ambos ficam surpresos. Tsunade volta a se sentar e coloca as mãos no seu rosto e chora copiosamente. Todos tentam confortá-la, porém a Senju sente que há algo a mais do que somente as bijuus.

Tsunade: Isto não está certo. Não era para ser assim.

Mei: Do que você está falando amiga?

Tsunade: Eu sabia que isto podia acontecer. Eles estão em perigo.

Mifune: Eles quem, senhorita Hokage?

Tsunade: Naruto e Sakura. Eu queria justamente protegê-los, mas estou falhando em minha missão.

Kira A: Bem, todos sabemos que o Naruto é o jinchuuriki da nove caudas. Mas o que você quer dizer com a senhorita Haruno estar também em perigo.

Tsunade encara os outros com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. Ela havia entrado em estado de choque ao saber que sua aluna e o principal aluno de seu antigo companheiro de equipe e homem por quem nutre uma paixão secreta (que ainda não havia encontrado os Seis Pains e, por consequência, estava vivo) estavam em perigo.

Tsunade: Porque ela também é uma jinchuuriki.

Todos exceto Gaara: JINCHUURIKI?

Gaara, vendo que a colega de posto não estava condições emocionais de falar, tomou a palavra e contou a situação.

Gaara: Todos devem saber do evento que marcou o fim da Terceira Guerra Ninja, que foi o ataque da raposa de nove caudas à Aldeia da Folha. Nisto, o Quarto Hokage dividiu a raposa em duas partes, sendo que uma ele havia selado em Naruto e a outra ele selara nele mesmo.

Mei: Então quer dizer que a parte que está na Haruno é, na verdade, a metade que Minato selara nele mesmo?

Gaara: Entendeu certo, senhorita Mizukage. Na verdade, as bijuus possuem uma característica bem específica. Originalmente, eles são seres assexuados.

Tsunade aos poucos se recompõe e procura completar as falas de Gaara de forma mais detalhada.

Tsunade: Enfim, como o Gaara disse, a bijuu de Sakura é a metade que o pai de Naruto selara nele mesmo. Só que acabou acontecendo uma pequena mutação e, com isto, as duas raposas de nove caudas agora possuem sexo bem definido, sendo que a bijuu de Naruto, que é conhecida como Kurama ser uma raposa macho e a de Sakura, a Uzume, ser uma raposa fêmea.

Oonoki: Duas kyuubi? Isto é surreal.

Logo, os cinco decidiram que iriam mandá-los para um lugar que estivesse o mais longe possível das trincheiras de guerra. Junto aos dois, foram enviados mais dois outros ninjas que fariam a proteção do casal. Eles são justamente Sasuke Uchiha e Hinata Hyuuga. A pedido do próprio Naruto, os quatro iriam para a Kushinada para treinar seus modos sennins, com o aval dos senhores feudais das Cinco Grandes Nações. De volta à Floresta da Morte, Nagato preocupou-se com Konan até que um velho conhecido do ruivo apareceu. Trata-se de seu antigo mestre, Jiraiya.

Jiraiya: Vejo que você está dominando bem suas técnicas de gelo, Nagato.

Nagato: Eu preciso dominá-las pois sinto que há um perigo se aproximando, Jiraiya-sensei. Eu sei que há. É como se estivéssemos num jogo de xadrez e o Naruto fosse uma das peças principais do jogo, mais ou menos como o rei.

Jiraiya: Fique tranquilo, garoto. Naruto saberá se sair desta situação.

Naruto: Mas não estou preocupado com ele. Temo pela segurança dos dois, principalmente da rainha deste jogo de xadrez que se desenrolará em instantes.

Itachi: Se Naruto é o rei, quem seria a rainha? Está falando da senhora Tsunade ou da Sakura?

Nagato: Meu amigo, a verdadeira resposta é a segunda opção. Sakura Haruno.

Os dois ninjas da folha se espantam com a declaração do ninja natural da Aldeia da Chuva. Mal deu tempo de falar enquanto Karin carregava uma jovem mulher de cabelos azuis nos braços. Pela flor de papel que ela tinha na cabeça, tratava-se de Konan. Ao mesmo tempo, Itachi invoca um corvo mensageiro e o envia ao clã Hyuuga.

Nagato: Não pode ser...

Itachi: Nagato, o que houve?

Nagato: É a Konan. KONAN?

Karin: Calma irmão, ela está bem. Eu já cuidei dos primeiros socorros e ela precisa apenas de descanso agora. Mas estou atrasada. preciso levar os relatórios da minha missão para a senhora Tsunade. Parece que as coisas começarão a piorar daqui para frente.

Karin era acompanhada por Anko, Kurenai e Yugao para uma missão de rastreamento. A Uzumaki fora convocada justamente por seus conhecimentos médicos. Em um outro lugar, o corvo enviado por Itachi chega ao seu destino. Para a sorte do Uchiha mais velho, ele logo pousa na janela do quarto de Hinata. A Hyuuga logo segura o pergaminho e começa a lê-lo.

 **[Pergaminho de Itachi On]**

Princesa Hinata, preciso que você seja forte no que eu vou dizer. Um evento de grandes proporções está para acontecer. Se quiser saber de mais detalhes, me encontre sozinha no topo da Academia Ninja. I.U.

 **[Pergaminho de Itachi Off]**

Após meia hora, Hinata está no topo da Academia Ninja, conforme dito pela carta. Ela estranha o fato de que está sozinha no local até que um certo alguém se aproximasse dela. Era seu amado Itachi Uchiha.

Itachi: Creio que você recebeu de bom grado meu recado, princesa.

Hinata (emocionada): I-Itachi...

Itachi abraça Hinata que não esconde a emoção e chora nos ombros do amado. O Uchiha levanta o rosto da Hyuuga e procura secá-las. Hinata mal via a hora de estar abraçada com o seu amado Itachi. Desde que o Uchiha saiu da vila e virou Hanzo, ela havia treinado para se tornar cada vez mais forte para que pudesse batalhar ao seu lado nas futuras missões. Ela sabia que ele também nutria o mesmo sentimento, uma vez que era o único que a chamava de desta forma.

Itachi: Calma, querida. Você precisa ser forte para encarar o que iremos encarar daqui em diante.

Hinata: O que você está dizendo?

Itachi: Você precisa usar seu Byakugan com sabedoria. Para isto, peço para que una suas forças com Naruto, Sakura e o meu irmão Sasuke. Vocês quatro possuem uma característica peculiar. Ambos são descendentes diretos de quatro dos cinco precursores do chakra. Hamura, Indra, Ashura e Kaguya.

Hinata: Precursores do chakra? Seriam eles os...

Itachi: Exatamente. Eles são os familiares do lendário Sábio dos Seis Caminhos, Hagoromo Ootsutsuki. Agora, quero que você seja forte e, quando tudo isto acabar, iremos nos casar.

Itachi beija Hinata apaixonadamente até que o ar lhes falta. Desta vez, a jovem Hyuuga sorri enquanto os olhares se cruzam.

Hinata: Eu prometo que ficarei bem forte e ficarei muito feliz e ser sua esposa depois dos tempos árduos.

O casal dá mais um selinho e se despede. Depois da saída de Hinata, Nagato aparece. Depois de ter acompanhado sua amada Konan até o Hospital da Folha, o ruivo e o albino chegam para dar uma notícia que, de certa forma, até era esperada por Itachi.

Nagato: Itachi...

Itachi: O que houve amigo? Alguma notícia da reunião dos Cinco Kages?

Nagato: Tobi invadiu a reunião e declarou aberta a Quarta Guerra Ninja.

Itachi cerrou seu punho, criando involuntariamente uma pequena chama que logo se extingue. Ele respira fundo e visualiza aquele pôr-do-sol que simbolizava o início de uma das páginas mais crueis do mundo shinobi.

Itachi: Eu sabia que, mais cedo ou mais tarde, isto iria acontecer. Irei informar meu irmão sobre isto. E Nagato, quero que você me prometa uma coisa: vamos manter Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke e Hinata fora desta guerra até que eles estejam prontos para liberarem o poder dos Ootsutsuki. E não se preocupe com Konan. A Aldeia da Folha possui os melhores médicos ninjas de todas as aldeias shinobi.

Nagato: Também não é para menos, já que a quinta Hokage é simplesmente a sennin médica lendária, Tsunade Senju.

Nagato e Itachi riem um pouco para descontrair a tensão do que virá. Itachi parte para o Clã Uchiha a fim de contar sobre o que descobriu para Sasuke.

[Início do flashback de algumas horas antes]

Na sede da Cúpula dos Cinco Kages, Oonoki, Gaara, Kira A, Mei e Tsunade começam a discutir o que farão para deter a Akatsuki.

Kira A: Precisamos encontrar uma forma de parar estes malditos.

Oonoki: Então o que me sugere?

Mei: Vamos unir nossas forças. Somente assim poderemos ganhar esta guerra.

Gaara: Então a senhorita Mizukage propõe que nós juntemos nossos melhores ninjas para derrotar um inimigo em comum, estou certo?

Mei: É tão bom conversar com alguém que fala a mesma língua.

Tsunade: Se é assim, então está feito. Mas precisamos colocar alguém para liderar este time, já que temos relatos de que Madara Uchiha está por trás das ações da Akatsuki. Mas há um porém.

Mifune: Qual senhora Hokage?

De repente, duas figuras aparecem para espanto de todos. Era Nagato, que havia decidido se mudar para a Aldeia da Folha logo quando descobriu que hava outros Uzumakis vivos, principalmente Naruto, uma vez que eles eram discípulos do mesmo mestre.

Nagato: O verdadeiro líder da Akatsuki não possui este nome. Na verdade, ele se chama Menma Uzumaki, e seu objetivo pessoal é eliminar os descendentes diretos dos Ootsutsuki.

Todos se espantam com a riqueza de informações com que Nagato informava. O ruivo caminhava calmamente e se aproximava de Tsunade, ficando ao seu lado direito. E para a surpresa de todos, o Uzumaki manifestava suas conclusões iniciais.

Nagato: Bem, precisamos reunir nossos melhores ninjas se quisermos ganhar. Sobre a sua ideia, senhorita Mizukage, eu estou de total acordo. Nenhum de nós é tão forte quanto nós juntos. Inclusive, já elaborei uma estratégia. Vamos separar os ninjas que conseguirmos reunir conforme suas habilidades, separando-os em esquadrões. Apenas quero que deixem quatro ninjas de fora, ao menos, nestes primeiros movimentos: meu primo Naruto Uzumaki, sua noiva Sakura Haruno e seus dois amigos mais próximos, Sasuke Uchiha e Hinata Hyuuga. Os quatro são os herdeiros diretos de Ashura, Kaguya, Indra e Hamura Ootsutsuki.

Kira A: Ootsutsuki? Mas este não é o clã do Sábio dos Seis Caminhos? Explica direito esta parada aê...

Nagato: Exatamente. De alguma forma, estes quatro ninjas da Aldeia da Folha herdaram os poderes dos familiares do mestre Hagoromo, sendo que Naruto é o que está mais acostumado por ter treinado na Kushinada. Por isto digo que será mais fácil preservá-los para quando a situação ficar mais crítica.

Nagato desaparece e deixa os kages discutindo sobre quem seria o comandante do exército. Até que decidem unanimemente nomear Tsunade para ocupante do cargo, sendo que Kira A ficaria como o segundo-comandante. A sugestão de Nagato foi aceita também de forma unânime.

[Fim do flashback]

Em outro lugar, no distrito Uzumaki-Namikaze, Sakura está na cozinha, sentada perto da pia, de onde dava para ver a porta principal. Ao seu lado, está seu amado Naruto, que pousava sua mão perto do ventre da Haruno. O olhar de ambos demonstrava uma preocupação como se algo estivesse por vir. Até que o antigo mestre de ambos, Sasuke entra pela porta para contar a terrível novidade.

Sasuke: Naruto, Sakura.

Naruto/Sakura: Olá Sasuke.

Sasuke: Tenho péssimas notícias para vocês. A Quarta Guerra Ninja começou. Meu irmão disse que um mascarado invadiu a reunião dos cinco kages e deu esta declaração.

Sakura: E o que decidiram?

Sasuke: Todas as aldeias shinobi formaram um pacto para deter a Akatsuki. Itachi também falou que o Time 7 agora virou o Time Ootsutsuki.

Naruto: Time Ootsutsuki? Como assim?

Sasuke: O seu primo Nagato recomendou que a Hinata entrasse no lugar do Kakashi-sensei pois ela também possui uma descendência direta de um Ootsutsuki.

Naruto: Se o que Kurama disse estiver certo, Hinata deve ser a descendente de Hamura, irmão do velho sábio.

Sakura: Então é por isto que eles querem nos manter fora desta guerra, ao menos no início. Para que nós possamos manifestar nossos poderes supremos com o decorrer da guerra. Devemos manter a Akatsuki longe de Kurama e Uzume, além de recuperar todas as outras bijuus.

Sakura e Naruto trocam um selinho apaixonado. Enquanto isto, na sede da Akatsuki, o líder da organização e atual Amekage, Menma, está reunido com Kabuto na sede da organização criminosa. O Yakushi apresenta cinco caixões para o Uzumaki. Dentro dos caixões, estão os corpos de membros da Akatsuki que haviam morrido anteriormente.

Menma: Então você é o discípulo de Orochimaru. O tal do Kabuto que se transformou em um híbrido de humano e serpente.

Kabuto: Digamos que minha fama está chegando a vários lugares do mundo ninja. Mas estou aqui para estabelecer um acordo. Esta técnica é conhecida como Edo Tensei. Você pode usá-las para criar um exército tão poderoso que será capaz de fazer uma nova ordem, e que você será o líder supremo deste novo mundo.

As alianças vão se formando. Tempos sombrios assombram o mundo ninja. A Quarta Guerra Mundial Ninja está para começar.


	14. Chapter 14

Aldeia da Folha, 05:45 da manhã do dia 8 de outubro. A Quarta Guerra Ninja foi declarada. Cada Kage e seus dois seguranças permanecem ainda na Aldeia da Folha a pedido da própria Hokage. De alguma forma, vários animais mensageiros são invocados por todos os cantos do mundo shinobi para avisar as outras aldeias sobre o início da Quarta Guerra Ninja. Os melhores shinobis são convocados, o que resulta num exército de 80 mil ninjas, separando-os conforme suas especialidades: pelotão de taijutsus, de ninjutsus de média distância, de ninjutsus de longa distância, de genjutsus e de kenjutsus (lutas com armas ninja) com os samurais do País do Ferro. Também eram formados os pelotões de suporte médico, logístico e de suprimentos. Na mansão Uzumaki-Namikaze, Naruto e Sakura estão com Sasuke, Hinata, Nagato, Itachi, Konan e Karin. A pedido dos kages, juntamente com os senhores feudais, era preciso que o Uzumaki loiro, a Haruno, a Hyuuga e o Uchiha mais novo estivessem fora do combate por enquanto, até que estivessem com seus modos sábios devidamente habilitados. De repente, os oito são surpreendidos por Tsunade e Jiraiya, que aparecem com semblantes sérios.

Tsunade: Escutem todos, sei que essa situação requer medidads drásticas. A Akatsuki virá atrás de Kurama e Uzume. Para isto, quero que vocês quatro vão aprimorar o modo sábio de vocês e não saiam por nada.

Jiraiya: Não se preocupem conosco. Estaremos firmes e fortes, lutando no máximo de nossas forças até que vocês possam regressar com seu pleno poder. Um poder que é passado apenas aos herdeiros dos lendários Ootsutsuki.

Naruto/Sakura/Sasuke/Hinata: Certo!

Tsunade: Naruto, quero que você lidere este grupo.

Naruto: Eu? Como assim Vovó Tsunade? Do que é que você está falando?

Sakura: Naruto querido, você sabe que é o mais indicado para a função, uma vez que foi o primeiro de nós que manifestou o poder dos Ootsutsuki logo após voltar à vila.

Sasuke: Sei que é difícil de admitir mas, em todos os aspectos, você é o único de nós que está em um estágio mais avançado de força, resistência, velocidade e inteligência.

Hinata: Sem contar que seu coração generoso sempre servirá de inspiração para nós. De certa form, o seu sonho acaba sendo o nosso também.

Karin: Todos nós acreditamos em você, Naruto.

Itachi: Seja o resplandecer de um futuro melhor nestes tempos sombrios.

Nagato: Afinal de contas, você é um Uzumaki. E o legado do País do Redemoinho corre por suas veias.

Jiraiya: Garoto, você possui um dom natural de fazer com que as pessoas se sintam cativadas ao seu lado, igual ao seu pai.

Tsunade: Com tudo isto, veja isto como uma chance a mais de que você poderá ser um excelente Hokage, pois é isto que todos aqueles que possuem seus rostos cravados no Monumento Hokage desejam, desde o meu avô, passando por todos os outros hokages até mim.

Naruto segura a mão direita de sua amada Sakura e encara cada um conforme as palavras saíam. Ele sentia que todos depositavam uma grande esperança que ele pudesse ser o herói que todos fossem. Era a hora do amadurecimento de Naruto e o mesmo optou por levantar-se junto de Sakura e voltou a encarar cada um, como se fosse a prévia do discurso de um Hokage.

Naruto: Estão certos. Se é para ser assim, se é para eu ser aquele que trará a paz a este mundo, se é para eu ser o "garoto da profecia" de que o velho sapo sábio tanto diz, então eu o serei. Mas não o serei sozinho. A paz que lutarei para trazer será construída com a cooperação de cada um. Seja de todos vocês aqui presentes, seja dos shinobis que terão seus sangues derramados nos campos de batalha desta guerra, seja do legado de meus pais, o Quarto Hokage que foi conhecido também como o lendário Relâmpago Dourado e da Pimenta Sanguinária da Folha. Todos os que participaram da história dos ninjas já estão com seus capítulos escritos. Agora é a nossa vez de escrever mais uma página nesta história milenar. E então amigos, estão prontos para acabar com a Akatsuki?

Todos: Sim, Naruto.

Naruto: Então... VAMOS NESSA!

Todos: É ISSO AÍ!

Aos poucos, os ninjas vão saindo da casa de Naruto e Sakura, deixando o casal de jinchuurikis por último. Junto a eles, estão Sasuke e Hinata para que eles possam se exilar por um tempo para que os quatro possam ativar o Modo Sábio. Para acompanhar a viagem, o Uzumaki e a Haruno fazem o mesmo gesto, ferindo seus polegares para ativar o jutsu de invocação. De repente, mais dois ninjas aparecem por dentre as fumaças. Desta vez, Kurama e Uzume estão na forma de duas raposas adultas com estatura normal.

Uzume: GYAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUU... É tão bom sentir-se livre novamente, porque aquela cela, aquele cheiro de esgoto, já deu.

Kurama: Quieta Uzume, não vê que temos visitas?

Uzume: Tá, tudo bem Kurama. Ah, e olá para vocês dois- sorriu.

Sasuke e Hinata estranharam a atitude das duas raposas enquanto Naruto e Sakura logo partiram em jornada para a Ilha Tartaruga. Ao chegarem, as duas bijuus posicionam-se de frente aos quatro shinobis.

Kurama: Bem, ao que parecem, vocês quatro herdaram o espírito dos Ootsutsukis. Bem, para isto, precisamos estar em nossas formas humanas. Ficará mais fácil para que vocês possam treinar melhor.

De repente, Kurama e Uzume se transformam em suas reais formas humanas. Kurama se transformou num homem de estatura média-alta que possuía cabelos lisos vermelhos penteados para trás, com olhos da mesma cor e as mesmas marcas de Naruto. A Bijuu do Uzumaki trajava uma camisa branca com desenho de nove caudas na altura do abdômem, tanto na frente quanto atrás. Também possuía um cinto preto que continha a hitaitate da Aldeia da Folha na frente. A camisa era da mesma cor da calça e ele calçava sandálias ninjas de cor vermelha, assim como suas luvas. Não era nenhum bodybuilder, mas tinha um corpo bem definido. Já Uzume fora um pouco mais ousada. Ela era um pouco mais baixa que Kurama, cabelos longos vermelhos que eram amarrados num rabo de cavalo, olhos de mesma cor e também tinha as mesmas marcas no rosto de Naruto e Kurama. Vestia uma espécie de quimono sem mangas vermelho amarrado por uma faixa preta no mesmo estilo da faixa de Kurama, uma malha ninja similar à de Anko, short preto que ia até a altura do meio da coxa, além de calçar as mesmas sandálias e luvas vermelhas. Em relação ao corpo, Uzume fazia o estilo femme fatale. Seu corpo lembrava o da própria Tsunade, inclusive em relação aos seios fartos (N/A: Sakura também possui seios um pouco maiores que os da Temari). Os seis partem rumo à Kushinada para finalizar o processo do Modo Sábio. Enquanto isto, em algum lugar da Aldeia da Folha, atrás do Monte Hokage, ao norte do distrito Uzumaki-Namikaze, todos os ninjas das Forças Aliadas Shinobi recrutados estavam reunidos. Eles se separavam em cinco grupos de 20.000 ninjas, resultando num total de 100.000 ninjas, divididos por suas habilidades: taijutsu, ninjutsu, genjutsu, kenjutsus e a ala dos ninjas médicos e de suporte logístico. todos observam os comandantes do exército discursarem antes da partida.

Gaara: Escutem-me todos. Em nome dos interesses e lucros das nações e vilas, os ninjas se mataram e se odiaram por muitos anos, desde a Primeira, até a Terceira Grande Guerra Shinobi. O ódio se alimentava do poder, e foi assim que eu nasci. No passado, ódio e poder era tudo o que eu tinha em mente. Eu era um jinchuuriki, um sacrifício humano. Eu odiava a tudo e a todos, só o caos me interessava. Agora, é isto o que a Akatsuki quer. Mas, conheci um ninja da Aldeia da Folha, um jinchuuriki como eu. Este jinchuuriki me abriu os olhos. E agora, este inimigo quer o amigo que me salvou. Se ele cair nas mãos deles, todo o nosso mundo irá acabar. E é por isto que protegerei a este amigo e também a este mundo, mas sou muito jovem e fraco para conseguir fazer isto sozinho. Por isto, quero que emprestem-me sua força. É isto que eu imploro. Aqueles que sentem o mesmo que eu... MARCHEMOS JUNTOS PARA A VITÓRIA!

Todos: NÓS VAMOS CONTIGO GAARA... GAARA! GAARA! GAARA! GAARA! GAARA!

Os lados já estão formados. De um lado, as Forças Aliadas Shinobi marcham rumo ao País do Relâmpago. Enquanto isto, os cinco caixões que eram abertos por Kabuto acabaram se revelando como sendo quatro antigos membros da Akatsuki: Kakuzu, Hidan, Deidara e Sasori. No quinto caixão, estava o corpo de Orochimaru que ainda exibia algumas marcas que indicavam um possível combate contr algum ninja que era usuário do elemento gelo.

 **[Flashback On]  
**

Em um dos esconderijos de Orochimaru, o mesmo estava em uma batalha feroz contra Nagato Uzumaki. Por possuir o Rinnegan e combiná-lo com sua kekkei genkai, o ruivo poderia regenerar-se ao converter seu corpo em gelo. Enquanto isto, Sasuke e Tayuya estavam confusos, querendo localizar Nagato.

Orochimaru: Nagato...

Nagato: Parece que eu salvei o tal do Sasuke a tempo. Afinal de contas, ninguém em sã consciência seria um hospedeiro de uma sanguessuga super crescida. E, quanto à Marca da Maldição, acho que será melhor você ver este resultado com seus próprios olhos. Sasuke, Tayuya...

Após a solicitação de Nagato, Sasuke e Tayuya aparecem ao som da melodia da flautista.

Tayuya: Desde que o mestre Nagato me libertou, tem me ensinado a usar minha música como um verdadeiro genjutsu, que afeta o aparelho auditivo para quem eu a direcionar. Pode ser tanto para curar algum companheiro quanto para paralisar um inimigo.

Orochimaru sente suas células rígidas, como se o próprio veneno estivesse voltando-se contra ele. Ao olhar em volta de seu corpo, percebe que seus braços e pernas estão plenamente congelados e Sasuke está com sua mão esquerda energizada, em posição de aplicar um Chidori. O Uzumaki mantém-se calmo e diz as últimas palavras que o antigo aluno do Terceiro Hokage e companheiro de Jiraiya e Tsunade ouvira em vida.

Nagato: Você foi o causador de muitas mortes. Muitas famílias de ninjas perderam seus entes queridos por causa de seu egoísmo. Está na hora deste ciclo perverso chegar ao fim. Eu até gostaria de poupar-lhe a vida, mas seus próprios atos o condenaram a não ser mais um humano. Agora, você não passa de um assombro do que realmente era. Você tinha tudo, era reconhecido por seus feitos na Terceira Grande Guerra, tinha a admiração de seu sensei e até era um potencial candidato a ser o Quarto Hokage, no lugar de Minato Namikaze. Sabe o porquê eu sei disto, seu antigo companheiro de equipe, Jiraiya-sensei, me disse.

Nagato cria um magatama de gelo com um furo no meio. Tal magatama se forma e o Uzumaki o atira contra Orochimaru. A precisão acaba cravando o peito do sennin das cobras, com o buraco justamente no coração. Em seguida, o ruivo usa a mão direita para formar um espelho que preenchia o buraco no centro da magatama. Feito isto, Nagato pega a espada de Sasuke e perfura o espelho exatamente no centro, mirando o coração de Orochimaru, que não reage e apenas espera a morte vir.

Nagato: Sinta o abraço frio da morte. ARTE SÁBIA: TÉCNICA SECRETA DOS TESOUROS DO CRISÂNTEMO SAGRADO...

Após derrotar Orochimaru, Nagato acaba criando um esquife de gelo antes de partir. Ele devolve a espada para Sasuke e revela os segredos daquela técnica.

Nagato: É como uma antiga lenda diz. Somente com os tesouros sagrados é possível derrotar Orochi. Neste caso, Orochimaru. Graças à sua espada Kusanagi, junto do magatama Yasakani e do espelho Yata, conseguimos derrotar esta cobra super desenvolvida.

Tayuya: Mas então, o que faremos Nagato-sensei?

Nagato: Sasuke irá libertar a minha irmã mais nova e alguns amigos dela que Orochimaru havia aprisionado e, quanto à você, quero que me acompanhe até a Aldeia da Névoa. Já conversei com a Mizukage e ela lhe deixou morar provisoriamente na vila.

Tayuya: Mas, e você?

Nagato: Eu vou dar uma volta. Fiquei bastante interessado neste tal amigo do Sasuke, o Naruto. Pelo que fiquei sabendo, ele também foi aluno do Jiraiya-sensei. Talvez ele seja o tal garoto da profecia que meu antigo mestre havia falado.

 **[Flashback Off]  
**

As batalhas entre a Akatsuki e as Forças Aliadas Shinobi começaram a todo vapor. Os combates demonstravam ser mais sangrentos do que se imaginavam. Enquanto isto, no País do Fogo, a pouco mais de 3 quilômetros da Aldeia da Folha, Itachi e Nagato estavam parados encarando seis ninjas possuidores do Rinnegan e que continham receptores de chakra. Tratavam-se dos seis Peins, conhecidos também como os Seis Caminhos da Dor.

Caminho Deva: Ora ora, parece que não somos os únicos a possuírem o Rinnegan por aqui.

Nagato: Hmpf, eu já esperava este seu mau humor, Yahiko. Ou, melhor dizendo, Deva.

Caminho Deva: Sem mais delongas, vamos aos fatos. Entreguem-nos a nove caudas e deixaremos vocês vivos.

Nagato: Chegaram atrasados. Aquele a quem vocês procuram não está mais aqui. E, mais uma coisa, vocês já eram.

Caminho Animal: Como ousa enfrentar o grande Deva?

Itachi: Nagato não está sozinho. Ele tem amigos, que irão ajudá-lo a proteger esta aldeia até que Naruto volte e destrua a Akatsuki de uma vez por todas.

Caminho Preta: Vocês mortais falam demais. Se ficassem quietos, dariam menos trabalho para morrer.

Nagato e Itachi se entreolham antes de enfrentar os seis Pains sozinhos. Os olhos de Itachi já estão no Mangekyo Sharingan. O combate é intenso e Itachi e Nagato usam de suas melhores técnicas, mas sentem a desvantagem contra os seis Pains.

Itachi: Droga, eles são mais fortes do que eu pensava. Agora temos que jogar pesado contra eles.

Nagato: Concordo contigo, Itachi. Está na hora de mostrarmos nossos poderes supremos. Arte Sábia, Estilo Gelo: Técnica da Mimetização Elemental.

Nagato começa a emanar chakra das mãos e ativa uma kekkei genkai que o próprio mesmo desenvolveu. Consiste em envolver seu corpo com um exoesqueleto parecido com o Manto Bijuu, porém baseado em um elemento específico. No caso do ruivo, o elemento gelo. Itachi logo ativa seu Susanoo na sua forma perfeita. Ambos estão enfileirados, até que um estranho portal aparece entre eles.


	15. Chapter 15

[Flashback On]

Ilha Tartaruga, algumas horas antes. Naruto havia transportado seu grupo para o local assim que terminaram de conversar na mansão Uzumaki-Namikaze. Kurama e Uzume estão à frente de Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke e Hinata. Houve uma mudança de planos pois as bijuus sentiram uma presença indesejável nos arredores do antigo País do Redemoinho, lar do clã Uzumaki. A pedido das próprias bijuus, eles foram a um local afastado do epicentro das principais batalhas da Quarta Grande Guerra Ninja.

Kurama: Eu quero agora que vocês preste atenção. Para acabarem com a Akatsuki e libertarem nossos irmãos bijuus, será preciso que vocês despertem seu modo supremo, o Modo Sábio.

Uzume: Somente com o Modo Sábio, vocês poderão enfrentar de igual para igual a Árvore Divina.

Hinata: Árvore Divina?

Naruto: Exatamente, Hinata. A Árvore Divina é a besta de dez caudas.

Sakura: Mas, se a besta de dez caudas não é mais do que a junção das outras nove caudas e aqui estão ambas as bijuus gêmeas de nove caudas, como isto seria possível?

Kurama: Através de uma técnica que permite clonar um chakra a partir de uma base fotográfica. E esta clonagem acabou tendo por base o meu chakra. Por isto, a bijuu de 10 caudas está quase completa, e não demorará até que sua verdadeira Jinchuuriki apareça. Kaguya Ootsutsuki.

Naruto/Sasuke/Sakura/Hinata: KAGUYA OOTSUTSUKI?

Uzume: Exatamente. Portanto Sakura, uma vez que você é a reencarnação da própria Kaguya, ficará responsável por evitar que o poder da dez caudas traga uma destruição a níveis críticos.

Sakura: Se este é o meu destino, então cabe a mim enfrentá-lo.

Kurama e Uzume energizam ambas as mãos e transmitem um pouco de chakra aos quatro, o que fez com que os mesmos se contorcessem de tanta dor. Sentindo que seus corpos ficarem mais pesados, eles se ajoelham e liberam um poderoso grito de dor. Após o grito, todos estão em sua forma sábia, cada um com seus poderes ao extremo.

Kurama: Agora vão, derrotem a Akatsuki e impeçam o plano Olho da Lua.

Hinata/Naruto/Sakura/Sasuke: CERTO!

Quatro portais se abriram na frente deles. Em um deles, Naruto atirou uma kunai de três pontas com um selo próprio. Em outro, Sakura liberou um redemoinho de pétalas de flor de cerejeira. No terceiro, Sasuke envolveu seu corpo com chakra e disparou portal adentro ativando seu Susanoo. No último, Hinata aplicou seu Punhos de Leões Gêmeos contra o chão e invocou dois leões de chakra que saíram em disparada pelo portal à sua frente.

[Flashback Off]

Em algum lugar do País do Relâmpago. Os Cinco Kages enfrentam um revivido Madara Uchiha. Os líderes das Forças Aliadas Shinobi estão encontrando dificuldades em conseguir competir de igual para igual contra o Susanoo Perfeito do eterno rival do Primeiro Hokage.

Madara: É só isto o poder que os kages atuais têm para me deter? Francamente, achava que os líderes das cinco grandes aldeias ninjas fossem mais resistentes.

Kira A: D-droga. Madara está mais poderoso do que nunca, meus raios laterais não estão causando efeito nele.

Todos os Kages estão gravemente feridos, exceto pelo Tsuchikage, que acabou falecendo devido a um colapso cardiorrespiratório. Madara cruzava os braços enquanto via os Kages lutando para sobreviver.

Madara: Um já foi, faltam quatro.

De repente, daquela nuvem de poeira, a figura de uma mulher se posiciona. Mesmo encoberta pela névoa, era possível visualizar que era Tsunade quem estava de pé. A Quinta Hokage, famosa por sua participação na Terceira Guerra Ninja, estava começando a se recuperar.

Madara: Você acha que pode me derrotar apenas com o desejo de Hashirama? Poder não significa desejo. Poder é a capacidade de fazer as coisas acontecerem.

Tsunade: Você está errado! O desejo dos mortos mostra seu poder nos vivos. E foi este desejo que eu usei para desenvolver meu Ninjutsu Médico. A partir disto, Leis Médicas foram estabelecidas e Ninjas Médicos se formaram. Regra número 1, Um Ninja Médico nunca deve desistir de um tratamento enquanto seu paciente ainda respira. Regra número 2, um Ninja Médico nunca deve ir à linha de frente. Regra número 3, um Ninja Médico deve ser sempre o último do esquadrão a morrer. É isto que eu passo aos meus alunos. Mas há uma última regra. Regra número 4, um ninja que tenha dominado a Arte Ninja de Regeneração Mitótica, o Jutsu das Cem Curas, pode quebrar as três regras anteriores- disse, enquanto ativava seu Byakugou.

Madara: Jutsu das Cem Curas? Nunca ouvi falar dele.

Tsunade: Este é um jutsu secreto que eu desenvolvi. Mas este é apenas o estágio inicial. Existirá alguém que levará este jutsu a um outro patamar. E, assim que chegar, poderá fazer com que pessoas que acabaram de falecer voltem à vida.

Após terminar seu Byakugou, Tsunade sente suas forças se regenerarem mais do que o esperado. Ao baixar da poeira, percebe-se que os outros kages também estão recuperados de seus ferimentos. Até Oonoki, que havia acabado de morrer, estava como se nada tivesse acontecido com ele. De repente, uma voz começa a aparecer enquanto um surge.

?: Palavras sábias, mas deixe-me corrigi-la. Não é que existirá alguém que irá levar o Jutsu das Cem Curas a um outro nível. Na verdade, já existe esta pessoa. E ela, inclusive te conhece muito bem, senhora Quinta Hokage. Ou, melhor dizendo, senhora Tsunade.

Tsunade: I-IM-IMPOSSÍVEL. V-VO-VOCÊ É A... SA-SAKURA?!

Uma figura aparece por dentro do portal e algumas pétalas de flor de cerejeira surgem em formato de redemoinho. Aos poucos, uma mulher de longos cabelos róseos e vestido vermelho aparece ao lado da Hokage e encara ameaçadoramente Madara.

Sakura: Sou eu mesma, senhora Tsunade. Mesmo que minha aparência esteja mudada, meu coração ainda permanece o mesmo. Irei proteger nossa vila e nosso mundo a todo o custo. Nem que, para isto, eu precise sacrificar minha vida. Agora Madara, você vem comigo, impostor.

Sakura começa a levitar e movimenta seus braços de baixo para cima. A terra ao redor dos dois parece responder e várias árvores começam a surgir. Tsunade fica espantada por sua aluna ter aprendido tão rápido uma técnica desenvolvida por seu avô.

Tsunade: E-esta técnica é do meu a-avô.

Sakura: ESTILO MADEIRA, SURGIMENTO DA FLORESTA PROFUNDA.

Uma floresta densa surge entre os dois e os kages. Por mais que Madara tentasse fugir, mais o mesmo se via cada vez mais imerso naquele local.

Sakura: Como esperado. A Reencarnação Impura somente funciona com os mortos. Mas você nunca morreu. Não é mesmo, Toneri Ootsutsuki?

A figura que estava disfarçada de Madara mostrou sua real forma. Tratava-se de Toneri Ootsutsuki, que também ativara seu Tenseigan. A única diferença era de que o Tenseigan da Haruno era verde. Ambos iniciam com taijutsu e a velocidade dos golpes é impressionante. Depois da trocação de golpes, eles se encaram novamente.

Toneri: Ora ora, parece que temos alguém que despertou o poder dos Ootsutsuki. e logo aquela que herdou os poderes da progenitora de todo o chakra. E também devo admitir que você ficou bem sexy em seu modo Ootsutsuki.

Sakura: Cala a boca, seu verme. Se você pensa que terá um algo a mais comigo, saiba que este corpo é propriedade exclusiva de Naruto Uzumaki. E o que eu faço ou deixo de fazer com ele não te interessa.

Agora seria a vez dos Ninjutsus. Toneri ataca com suas esferas da verdade enquanto Sakura usa sua Dança das Pétalas de Cerejeiras como esquiva. A rosada então parte para a ofensiva. Com a mão direita erguida, ela concentra um pouco de chakra e muda o elemento para o seu elemento principal.

Sakura: ESTILO ÁGUA, ATAQUE DO CARDUME DE PIRANHAS VENENOSAS!

A terra se abre em volta de Sakura e acaba formando uma espécie de gêiser. A Haruno então lança sua mão direita para a frente e várias piranhas de chakra partem para cima de seu adversário. Ao perceber que seus ataques não surtiam efeito, ela começa a se lembrar do período de treinamento com Tsunade, quando Naruto partia com Jiraiya e Sasuke seguia com Orochimaru.

[Flashback On]

No campo de treinamento 7, Tsunade estava testanto a força de Sakura. A Hokage havia se impressionado com a dedicação e ensinava técnicas mais avançadas para sua aluna. Eram técnicas tão avançadas que nem Shizune fora capaz de aprender. A determinação no olhar da Haruno a fazia continuar com o árduo treinamento. Ela procurava aprender o máximo para que, quando Naruto voltasse à Aldeia da Folha, os dois pudessem trazer Sasuke de volta. Até que, num determinado dia, Sakura encontrava-se ofegante. Seus músculos ardiam, sua pele estava castigada, mas ela queria continuar. Não queria ser o elo mais fraco do Time 7. Então o chakra de Sakura começou a mudar de cor. De um tom esverdeado, o mesmo ficou laranja enquanto seus olhos ficavam vermelhos com uma fenda negra.

Tsunade: Sakura, se controle- ordenava, sem sucesso.

Tsunade ativava seu Byakugou enquanto fazia uma série de selo de mãos. Ao mesmo tempo, o chakra de Sakura começava a ganhar forma, os contornos eram de uma raposa que, ainda possuía uma única cauda, mas que já apareciam as duas primeiras. Ao aparecer a terceira, já não era mais a Haruno, e sim Uzume. Ao término dos selos, Tsunade logo energiza sua mão direita e aponta para sua aluna.

Tsunade: ARTE SÁBIA- TÉCNICA DO SELAMENTO DAS LESMAS: JUTSU DE SELAMENTO DAS CEM FORÇAS.  
Tsunade partia de encontro à Sakura, que preparava uma esfera espiral de água similar ao Rasengan de Naruto. Antes que a Haruno pudesse desferir seu golpe, a Hokage ativa o selo yin do Byakugou para selar o chakra da nove caudas.

Tsunade (pensamentos): "Que estranho. Até onde sei, a Nove Caudas está selada em Naruto. A não ser que... Isso. Agora me lembro. Minato selou apenas metade da Nove Caudas em seu filho. Hiruzen-sensei me disse isto, mas era para esta metade da bijuu estar junto do corpo do Quarto."

Na mente de Sakura, a mesma encontrava-se em uma sala branca. A rosada via Naruto, Kakashi, Sasuke e Tsunade de costas. Ela tentava alcançá-los, mas a cada passo dado para se aproximar de seus companheiros, eles se afastavam cada vez mais dela. Aos poucos, ela se ajoelhava e começava a chorar. Até que uma versão sombria sua se aproximava.

Inner Sakura: É difícil aceitar a realidade né? Você nunca estará no nível deles.

Sakura: Não é verdade, eu irei encontrar uma forma de alcançá-los.

Inner Sakura: Admita querida, você não passa de uma frágil e indefesa flor de cerejeira que foi arrancada da árvore e está se aproximando do fogo.

Chorando, Sakura põe a mão em seus ouvidos para tentar impedir as acusações de sua Sakura interior (ela ainda não havia descoberto que era Uzume, sua bijuu).

Sakura: JÁ CHEGA! Não aguento mais ouvir sua voz irritante. Vai embora daqui.

A Sakura interna some e deixa a verdadeira chorando ajoelhada. Ela sentia que nada do que ela fazia era suficiente. Sempre faltava-lhe algo para completar uma etapa. E ela sentia que era exatamente por isto que sentia-se atrás de seus companheiros de Equipe 7.

[Flashback off]

Sakura encarava determinada seu adversário e voltava a ter mais lembranças do tempo em que estava treinando na Aldeia da Folha junto de Tsunade.

[Flashback on]

Era uma noite de forte chuva. Sakura encontrava-se deitada em sua cama, porém estava sem sono. A rosada se remoía em se lembrar da promessa de Naruto e no seu olhar de determinação com a qual ele a encarava.

Naruto: Sakura, eu prometo trazer o Sasuke de volta. Ou eu não me chamo Naruto Uzumaki.

Sakura: Certo. Se você fizer isto, eu posso até considerar a hipótese de você ser meu namorado.

Naruto (surpreso): S-sério?

Sakura: Sim. Se você trouxer o Sasuke de volta à vila, eu serei sua namorada.

Ao se lembrar da cena naquele quarto de hospital, Sakura começara a perceber que era por Naruto que seu coração pulsava mais forte. Porém, ela conhecia que havia uma concorrente.

Sakura (meditando): Hinata, sei que você gosta do Naruto mas infelizmente ele já tem dona. E, Naruto, não precisa trazer o Sasuke de volta para a vila. Quando você voltar, farei de tudo para demonstrar o quanto eu te amo. Só espero que você ainda esteja me amando. Por favor Naruto, volte logo. Estou com saudades, seu lindo idiota.

[Flashback off]

Sakura (pensando): "Naruto, eu só cheguei até aqui porque você foi o meu norte. Você foi a pessoa que mais me orientou e me deu forças quando nem eu acreditava em mim mesma. E que o nosso fruto, que está em meu ventre, possa nascer e crescer em um lar regado de muito amor e carinho. Não foi fácil, mas finalmente eu encontrei meu caminho ninja. E ele está ao seu lado. Por isto, eu não vou perder aqui. Eu não posso perder."

Toneri usa seu chakra Ootsutsuki para criar várias esferas da verdade. Porém elas se parecem mais com as bijuudamas. O mesmo prepara-se para atirá-las contra Sakura, que se preparava utilizando uma das técnicas lendárias do Primeiro Hokage.

Sakura: Não se esqueça de que estamos em meu território. E esta floresta de cerejeiras emite um pólen que é altamente tóxico contra os invasores. Basta apenas inalar por cinco segundos que seus músculos começam a paralisar.

Para o espanto de Sakura, Toneri age como se nada o afetasse. O albino abre um sorriso, de certo modo psicótico, o que espantou a rosada.

Toneri: Não seja tão confiante de si mesma, Haruno. Além do mais, o Tsukuyomi infinito já começou e um sacrifício está prestes a acontecer. Basta apenas olhar para a lua.

Sakura não entende o que Toneri havia dito e olha a lua. A mesma lembrava o Mangekyo Sharingan que a própria Kaguya possui na testa. Aos poucos, a rosada sente uma forte falta de ar e o seu Modo Ootsutsuki começa a perder o efeito. Lentamente, a floresta de cerejeira é desfeita e Sakura é sugada por um buraco negro, indo para um lugar fora do tempo e do espaço. Neste local, Kaguya Ootsutsuki estava sentada em posição de lótus. Seus olhos estavam fechados e seu semblante demonstrava bastante serenidade. A albina se levanta e começa a caminhar. Sakura percebe estar deitada e sente-se um pouco fraca, abrindo seus olhos devagar.

Sakura: O-onde estou?

Sakura percebe que não está sozinha. A figura de Kaguya Ootsutsuki aparece para ela. Com um simples movimento, a deusa coelho levita a rosada, de modo que ambas ficassem de frente uma para a outra.

Sakura: Que-quem é você?

Kaguya: Uns me chamam de deusa coelho, outros me chamam de demônio. Mas meu nome verdadeiro é Kaguya Ootsutsuki.

Sakura: Ka-kaguya?

Kaguya: Isso mesmo. E você deve ser a Sakura, se eu não estou errada.

Sakura: Como você sabe?

Kaguya: Eu sou uma deusa, querida. Eu acompanhei seu desenvolvimento desde quando seu amado Naruto partiu para resgatar Sasuke até os dias atuais. E isto me fez perceber o quanto eu estava enganada de mim mesma. Você faz de tudo para acompanhá-los, mas eles sempre estão um passo à sua frente.

Sakura ajeita seu corpo para olhar diretamente nos olhos de Kaguya. Aos poucos Kaguya muda a posição de Sakura, de modo que ambas fiquem de pé, uma de frente para a outra.

Kaguya: Agora você tem a oportunidade de mostrar que pode realmente estar ao lado de seus amigos, principalmente de seu noivo. Esta é a transformação final de seu Modo Sábio. Use seu poder em favor daqueles que mais precisam dele. Pense em seu futuro marido e no filho que você está esperando. Use o seu poder principal, que não precisa de nenhum chakra, treinamento específico ou força física.

Sakura: Poder? Que poder é este?

Kaguya: O poder que as mulheres desenvolvem assim que começam a gerar seus filhos. O amor materno. Ele é como um combistível que as fazem prosseguir, mesmo nas piores adversidades. Este poder é único, e sei que irá usá-lo com sabedoria.

Kaguya começa a se transformar em puro chakra. Ela começa a se fundir com Sakura, que está de olhos fechados. Seus ferimentos se saram imediatamente e as marcas do Byakugou, que estavam se apagando, agora estão de volta. Seu cabelo está bem maior e ela possui um vestido vermelho, realçando as curvas de um corpo feminino bem mais adulto. Logo, a rosada percebe estar sozinha e abre lentamente os olhos. Seu Tenseigan emite um forte brilho esverdeado.

Sakura: Agora estou com força total. Naruto, vamos acabar juntos com esta guerra e iremos trazer a paz juntos, assim como um casal deve permanecer.

Então Sakura parte pelo mesmo portal de onde entrara antes de encontrar Kaguya. Ela retorna pelo portal para a luta e surpreente Toneri, desferindo seu Impacto da Flor de Cerejeira. Em seguida, várias cerejeiras se formam após Sakura mover suas mãos de baixo para cima. Em seguida, A Haruno usa suas mãos para fazer o selo do rato à frente de seu corpo.

Sakura: Agora irei pegar pesado. ESTILO MADEIRA- AS VERDADEIRAS MIL MÃOS!

Aos poucos, vários braços de madeira se erguem atrás de Sakura. Após subirem, os braços de madeira logo avançam contra Toneri, que dispara suas gudodamas contra o jutsu de Sakura. O choque acaba gerando uma forte cortina de fumaça. Mesmo sendo um Ootsutsuki, os ferimentos foram bastante sérios.

Sakura: Graças ao meu treinamento com a Quinta Hokage, eu pude aprender a controlar melhor meu ninjutsu médico. E, depois do meu outro treino ao lado do meu noivo e de nossas bijuus, eu descobri minhas reais habilidades. Com isto, descobri que sou usuária de dois elementos: água e terra, que são a base do estilo madeira. Eu desenvolvi este estilo da mesma forma que o Capitão Yamato e, principalmente, o Primeiro Hokage. E existe um jutsu especial que o Naruto me ensinou com base em seu Rasenshuriken. E ele será o suficiente para acabar com você de uma vez por todas.

Ao erguer seu braço esquerdo, uma shuriken de água é formada. Em seguida, algumas pequenas esferas de água se formam utilizando a umidade local.

Sakura: ESTILO ÁGUA- SHURIKEN PLANETÁRIA DE ÁGUA

Sakura atira seu golpe final contra Toneri, alvejando-o no peito. O Ootsutsuki, que se desintegra. Ao sentir que sua batalha acabou, Sakura sente que não possui mais chakra e começa a cair de costas, desmaiando. Antes de fechar os olhos de vez, ela observa um raio dourado, seguido de um rosto muito familiar para ela, ainda que seja apenas um clone.

Sakura: Na-Na-Naruto... E-e-eu consegui...- disse, desmaiando em seguida.

Clone de Naruto: Descanse agora, meu amor. Seu jutsu estilo madeira e sua Shuriken Planetária de Água serão muito úteis depois.

O clone de Naruto carrega Sakura no colo enquanto observa todos os kages caírem no Tsukuyomi Infinito enquanto Sakura adormece.

Clone de Naruto (pensando): Droga, cheguei tarde. Todos os kages foram presos pelo Tsukuyomi Infinito. Sakura, se recupere logo, nós precisamos de você para acabar com esta guerra.

O clone de Naruto usa mais uma vez seu hiraishin no jutsu para levar Sakura para um local seguro, onde a mesma possa recuperar seu chakra até que a batalha final comece.


	16. Chapter 16

Em algum lugar no sul do País do Relâmpago, quatro ninjas avançam mata adentro para encontrarem o principal responsável pelos Edo Tenseis. São eles: Karin, Juugo, Suigetsu e Tayuya. Eles eram a equipe de espiões das Forças Aliadas Shinobi para investigar as ações da Akatsuki. Em um local afastado do centro das batalhas o grupo encontra uma caverna para se abrigar da chuva que caía de forma pesada. Os quatro criam uma fogueira para que eles possam se aquecer antes da próxima ação. Sasuke havia decidido que Juugo lideraria a equipe pois era o mais maduro para tomada de decisões difíceis e era o responsável pelo escudo. Karin era a médica da equipe e Suigetsu e Tayuya seriam a força ofensiva. Os três conversam um pouco com a ex-membra do Quarteto do Som para que esta não se sinta isolada.

Karin: Sabe garota, meu irmão está fazendo um belo trabalho contigo.

Tayuya: Obrigada. Eu tenho evoluído minha música muito graças ao Nagato-sensei.

Karin: Ele sabe o que faz. Mas, enfim, sinto muito por você não ter crescido com uma família.

Tayuya: Acho melhor não tocarmos neste assunto por enquanto. Creio que este não seja um momento apropriado para tratarmos de assuntos mais pessoais.

Após a chuva ter diminuído de intensidade, o Time Taka sai da caverna e continua sua jornada até o local onde eles tentam encontrar Kabuto. Os quatro observam uma pequena clareira em que constam alguns caixões. Deles, saem alguns antigos membros da Akatsuki. Deidara, Sasori, Hidan, Kakuzu e Kisame despertam e saem dos caixões. A frente deles, um homem trajando um sobretudo com capuz vinho para esconder sua aparência. Era Kabuto, que agia conforme o acordo com Menma, ao menos aparentemente. O que ele queria, na verdade era tomar o controle da Akatsuki através do Tsukuyomi Infinito.

Kabuto: Agora, com os Kages ocupados e com a Aldeia da Folha sem proteção para o ataque dos Peins, finalmente o Tsukuyomi Infinito aparecerá e, com isto, eu poderei controlar a todos sem que eu precise do Menma para me dar ordens.

Após os ninjas revividos da Akatsuki partirem, Kabuto sente que está sendo observado e o mesmo utiliza algumas de suas cobras que estão escondidas sob a manga direita de seu casaco. As cobras acabam perseguindo e chegam a prender os quatro.

Kabuto: Hehehe, quem diria que os quatro ratinhos viriam para como presas fáceis para o abate.

De alguma forma, as cobras iam sugando o chakra dos quatro até que uma katana aparece do nada perto de Kabuto. Aos poucos uma figura surge coberta por um chakra roxo.

?: Largue eles, seu imprestável.

Kabuto: Esta voz...

Karin: S-Sasuke...- disse, antes de desmaiar

O exoesqueleto de chakra roxo se desfaz e é revelada a figura de Sasuke Uchiha. O mesmo caminha calmamente até onde sua espada se encontra e percebe um Kabuto com um ar despreocupado.

Sasuke: Você não devia ficar tão confiante na frente de um falcão. Afinal de contas, uma serpente não consegue combater uma águia.

Kabuto: Filosofia nunca foi o seu forte, Sasuke.

Sasuke: Digamos que não é da sua conta. Aliás, o falcão sempre sai em vantagem contra a cobra.

Sasuke usa seu chidori para libertar a seus companheiros e a Tayuya, que o substituíra. Ao mesmo tempo, ele percebe que Anko está desacordada. Em seu Modo Sábio o mesmo encara Kabuto, que ignora as ameaças.

Kabuto: É aí que você se engana, meu caro Sasuke. A minha recompensa por esta guerra não poderia aparecer numa hora melhor.

Sasuke: Recompensa? Explique-se melhor, seu verme.

Kabuto: Bem, vou explicar tudo desde o começo. Como você sabe, Menma e eu estamos em guerra contra a Aliança Shinobi. A Força Ninja Aliada que envolve as nações do Fogo, Vento, Raio, Terra e Água.

Sasuke: E daí você criou um exército de Zetsus para combater com todos os Cinco Grandes Países.

Kabuto: Garoto esperto, é por isto que o mestre Orochimaru sempre teve um "carinho especial" por você. Para ser exato, criei um exército de 100 mil Zetsus, fora o batalhão de ninjas revividos que eu fiz, como os irmãos Ouro e Prata, os antigos Sete Espadachins da Névoa, o Segundo Tsuchikage, o Terceiro Raikage, o Segundo Raikage e Madara Uchiha. Nada mal, né? Mesmo este sendo um plano de Menma Uzumaki.

Sasuke: O que você quer dizer com isto?

Kabuto: Assim como Madara Uchiha, ele odiava o mundo shinobi. E então ele fez o Plano Olho da Lua.

Sasuke: Plano Olho da Lua?

Kabuto: Um plano capaz de lançar o mundo todo num poderoso genjutsu, o Tsukuyomi Infinito. E tudo isto graças à Dez Caudas.

Sasuke: Então é disto que Kurama e Uzume estavam falando...

[Flashback On]

No caminho da Ilha Tartaruga, onde Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke e Hinata desenvolveriam seu Modo Sábio através do chakra lendário dos Ootsutsukis. Ao chegarem no local, Kurama e Uzume explicam sobre uma das características de um jutsu específico, o Edo Tensei.

Kurama: Sasuke, provavelmente, você terá de enfrentar um outro discípulo de Orochimaru. Kabuto Yakushi.

Uzume: Para isto, é preciso que você desperte seu Modo Sábio para usar o chakra de Indra a fim de desfazer o Edo Tensei.

Sasuke: Edo Tensei?

Kurama: Sim. Com seu irmão reforçando as defezas da Aldeia da Folha, somente alguém capaz de usar o Mangekyo Sharingan poderá obrigar o próprio Kabuto a desfazer este jutsu.

Sakura: Mas tem também o Kakashi-sensei.

Hinata: Sakura, o Kakashi-sensei também ficou para proteger nossa aldeia.

Naruto: Além do mais, o Sasuke sozinho é capaz de deter esta cobra super crescida do Kabuto.

Sakura: É mesmo, Naruto.

Kurama: Enfim, como eu ia dizendo, este é um jutsu extremamente poderoso que somente poderá ser revertido pela própria pessoa que invocou esta técnica. Se ela morrer, o Edo Tensei continua ininterruptamente.

[Flashback Off]

Com seu Mangekyo Sharingan ativado, Sasuke começa a rir de Kabuto. O Uchiha logo posiciona sua katana à frente de seu corpo e a cobre com seu elemento raio.

Sasuke: Não fique tão feliz, Kabuto. Todos os jutsus possuem suas fraquezas. E, no caso do seu Edo Tensei, a fraqueza dele... SOU EU!

Kabuto começa a retirar seu capuz enquanto algumas cobras saem de suas costas.

Kabuto: Bem, agora as coisas começam a ficar interessantes. Mas este é o meu campo. A natureza está a meu favor.

As cobras que estavam atrás de Kabuto avançam violentamente contra Sasuke, que usa seu Susano'o para bloquear as cobras. Em seguida, o Uchiha lança as cobras contra uma árvore perto, porém elas se desfizeram.

Kabuto: Graças a meu treinamento na Caverna Ryuchi, eu pude superar o mestre Orochimaru. Com isto, eu pude desenvolver meu modo sábio para me tornar algo além de cobra. Agora eu sou um dragão.

Sasuke: Pare de falar besteiras e lute como um shinobi.

Kabuto aparece em seu modo sábio e une suas mãos para desferir uma de suas técnicas contra Sasuke.

Kabuto: Arte Sábia- Jutsu da Fúria Branca!

Um dragão espiral de chakra avança contra Sasuke. Tal dragão acaba causando uma forte dor em Sasuke, mesmo dentro de seu Susano'o perfeito.

Sasuke: Meus ouvidos... e meus ossos. É como se eles estivessem se quebrando...

Kabuto: Este jutsu utiliza da luz e do som para prejudicar a visão e audição. É um jutsu usado para paralisar os movimentos do adversário. Neste tempo, eu sou o único que se move livremente.

Kabuto avança contra Sasuke para golpeá-lo, porém uma barreira de chakra o detém. Sasuke criara um escudo com seu Susano'o. Enquanto isto, o Uchiha fecha os olhos e canaliza seu chakra para dentro de si.

Sasuke (pensamento): "Se há um momento exato para usar meu modo sábio, então é esta a hora".

Sasuke se recorda do tempo em que esteve com Nagato, durante seu período de treinos para poder derrotar Itachi.

[Flashback On]

Nagato havia acabado de encontrar Sasuke e o Uzumaki libertou o Uchiha da marca da maldição de Orochimaru.

Sasuke: Estou me sentindo mais leve agora sem a marca da maldição. É como se várias correntes de chakra estivessem sob o meu corpo e estas fossem arrancadas de mim.

Nagato: Porém lembre-se Uchiha, a verdadeira força não vem dos punhos, mas do coração. Se o ninja não consegue controlar o poder que tem, ele se torna uma bomba-relógio, podendo explodir a qualquer momento. Por isto, um shinobi se torna mais perigoso quando ele possui uma maior porcentagem de poder sob seu controle.

Sasuke: Eu conheço um ninja que possui um controle de quase 100% de seu poder. Trata-se de meu antigo professor, Kakashi Hatake.

[Flashback Off]

Sasuke liberta todo o seu poder e se transforma em seu modo sábio. Com isto, o Uchiha ergue seu braço esquerdo enquanto um dragão de raio ascende, de modo que os dois estejam em uma dimensão paralela, diferente da caverna original.

Sasuke: Você me subestimou, Kabuto. Quando eu disse que eu era a grande falha do seu jutsu, eu não estava brincando. Agora, quero lhe apresentar o meu mais novo jutsu. Este jutsu se chama Kirin. Agora suma, no estrondo do trovão.

Uma descarga elétrica bastante potente atinge Kabuto, que não consegue compreender o que está acontecendo.

Kabuto: M-mas como?

Sasuke: Desde o início de nossa batalha, eu andei estudando seus movimentos. Agora, já sei o que eu devo fazer. E tudo graças a dois kinjutsus exclusivos do clã Uchiha: o Izanagi e o Izanami.

Sasuke induz os movimentos de Kabuto através de seu Mangekyo Sharingan. Ao término, ambos se preparam para anular os efeitos do Edo Tensei.

Sasuke/Kabuto: Edo Tensei, liberar.

Aos poucos, os ninjas reanimados pela reencarnação impura de Kabuto se desfizeram enquanto Sasuke mirava sua espada em direção à cabeça de Kabuto e canaliza o elemento chama (junção de fogo e raio). Num rápido movimento, Sasuke decepa Kabuto e atira seu Raikiri contra a cabeça do ex-aluno de Orochimaru, explodindo-a. Sasuke se recorda do tempo em que Naruto e Sakura viajaram para que a Haruno dominasse Uzume.

[Flashback on]

Sasuke encontra-se deitado nos jardins da Mansão Uchiha. Desde que Nagato lhe retirara da influência do selo amaldiçoado de Orochimaru, Sasuke passava a se comportar mais amistosamente com seus amigos. Havia pouco tempo que Itachi havia matado Danzo com um Amaterasu, no mesmo evento que o próprio Shimura havia assassinado os pais adotivos de Sakura. Após o seu primeiro reencontro com a Haruno, o ex-discípulo de Orochimaru a convenceu de que seria melhor para ela que fosse ser feliz ao lado de Naruto, desejando boa sorte ao casal de amigos pois seu coração pertencia a uma certa ruiva de olhos escarlates.

Sasuke: Karin...

O sussurro saía num tom de prece. Tsunade havia convidado aos outros membros do Time Falcão a residirem na Aldeia da Folha, porém Suigetsu recusou o convite pois tinha de voltar à sua vila. O Hozuki era um dos novos Sete Espadachins da Névoa e, de quebra, teve seu coração fisgado pela bela Mizukage Mei Terumi, mas a mesma ignorava os seus sentimentos, deixando-o na famosa friendzone. Itachi chega até o local e se aproxima de Sasuke para iniciar uma conversa.

Itachi: Sasuke, você anda bastante reflexivo nestes últimos tempos. Seria por causa da Karin?

Sasuke: Sim e não. Fiquei bastante feliz por a senhora Tsunade tê-la convidado para vir morar na vila. Ela gostou mesmo de se sentir útil. Trabalhar junto com a Sakura está sendo muito gratificante para ela.

Após esta conversa amistosa, Itachi mostra estar preocupado. De alguma forma, esta calmaria após a tentativa frustrada de golpe de estado de Danzo o incomodava. Era como se algo o alertasse para um perigo maior à frente.

Itachi: Sasuke, temo que um perigo maior esteja rondando a todas as vilas shinobis. Porém quatro shinobis desta geração deverão despertar um poder especial. O poder dos Ootsutsukis.

Sasuke: Poder dos Ootsutsukis?

Itachi: Exatamente. E acho que estes quatro ninjas lendários se manifestarão em quatro shinobis que você conhece bem, meu irmão. Sendo que você é um deles. Para ser mais específico, você pode ter herdado o poder de Indra Ootsutsuki, de quem descende nosso clã.

Sasuke refletira sobre as palavras de Itachi enquanto preocupava-se com sua amada Uzumaki, além de desejar que seus amigos retornassem sãos e salvos.

[Flashback off]

De repente, uma outra figura aparece. Porém esta figura possui um chakra que o Uchiha conhece muito bem.

?: Ora ora Sasuke, você fez um estrago muito intenso aqui.

Sasuke: Isto foi apenas um mero passatempo, Naruto. Sei que você mandou um clone para acompanhar a nós três antes de enfrentarmos o verdadeiro inimigo.

Um raio alaranjado surgiu e, em seguida, o clone de Naruto em seu Modo Rikudou apareceu ao lado de Sasuke.

Clone de Naruto: Bem, eu fui enviado pelo verdadeiro Naruto apenas para observar, assim como os três outros clones. Em último caso, poderíamos intervir. Mas ele confia bastante em seus amigos nesta missão e, por isto, nos enviou apenas para os levarmos até ele assim que a vitória fosse alcançada.

Sasuke: Tá, que seja. Mas eu tenho meu próprio teletransporte. Não precisarei de carona.

Sasuke ativa seu Kamui e se teleporta até o local onde Naruto se encontra enquanto o clone se desfaz.

[Mais tarde, na sede da Akatsuki]

Naruto e Menma se enfrentam bravamente, até que chegam Sasuke e Hinata, com seus Modos Rikudou devidamente ativos. Um pouco mais afastada, Sakura se ergue totalmente recuperada de seus ferimentos.

Sakura: Então esta é a Dez Caudas?

Naruto: Sim, infelizmente. Mas ela está em sua forma incompleta.

Hinata: Incompleta, como assim?

Antes que Naruto pudesse responder, Menma logo toma a palavra.

Menma: Porém não vai ficar por muito tempo. Consegui reunir todas as bijuus. As únicas que faltavam já foram devidamente seladas. Agora, preparem-se para conhecer o passaporte para o novo mundo.

Enquanto Menma preparava-se para capturar o poder da Dez Caudas, uma voz que ele conhecia o despertava.

?: É aí que você se engana, rapaz.

Menma: Vo-você...

Várias pessoas aparecem atrás dos quatro shinobis que despertaram o poder dos Ootsutsukis. De certa forma, eles tinham ligação com Menma e os quatro heróis que o enfrentavam.


	17. Chapter 17

[Anteriormente...]

Nagato e Itachi se entreolham antes de enfrentar os seis Pains sozinhos. Os olhos de Itachi já estão no Mangekyo Sharingan. O combate é intenso e Itachi e Nagato usam de suas melhores técnicas, mas sentem a desvantagem contra os seis Pains.

Itachi: Droga, eles são mais fortes do que eu pensava. Agora temos que jogar pesado contra eles.

Nagato: Concordo contigo, Itachi. Está na hora de mostrarmos nossos poderes supremos. Arte Sábia, Estilo Gelo: Técnica da Mimetização Elemental.

Nagato começa a emanar chakra das mãos e ativa uma kekkei genkai que o próprio mesmo desenvolveu. Consiste em envolver seu corpo com um exoesqueleto parecido com o Manto Bijuu, porém baseado em um elemento específico. No caso do ruivo, o elemento gelo. Itachi logo ativa seu Susanoo na sua forma perfeita. Ambos estão enfileirados, até que um estranho portal aparece entre eles.

[Momento atual]

Um estrondoso rugido é ouvido e dois leões de chakra surgiram de dentro do portal. Em seguida, uma imagem de chakra lilás aparece. Assim que este chakra é desfeito, uma linda mulher de olhos perolados aparece. É Hinata Hyuuga, que acabara de despertar seu modo Rikudou. Assim como seus companheiros de Time Ootsutsuki, a princesa do Byakugan também despertou todo o seu poder com o chakra de Hamura.

Hinata: Não deixarei vocês darem nem mais um passo.

Jigokudo: Esta briga não é para garotinhas. Quem você pensa que é para enfrentar os Seis Caminhos da Dor?

Hinata: A descendente que despertou o poder de Hamura Ootsutsuki. Hinata Hyuuga.

Hinata se posiciona em combate com seu Byakugan ativado. Ao lado dela, Itachi ativa seu Susano'o e Nagato se converte em gelo puro. Chikushodo convoca um rinoceronte gigante para atacar o grupo, porém o mesmo é bloqueado por Gamaken. Em seguida, três outros ninjas entram na batalha. Tratam-se de Jiraiya, Kakashi, Yamato e Konan, já recuperada de seus ferimentos.

Nagato: Jiraiya-sensei, Konan...

Jiraiya: A gente não queria que vocês ficassem com a diversão toda.

Kakashi: Graças à Itachi, nós conseguimos monitorar os passos da Akatsuki. Por isto, já prevíamos que vocês iriam invadir a Aldeia da Folha.

Uma batalha intensa é travada entre os seis Peins e o grupo que está defendendo a invasão. Todos estão disparando seus melhores golpes enquanto Hinata e Deva começam um breve diálogo antes de sua luta.

Deva: Hamura Ootsutsuki... Então os parentes do Sábio dos Seis Caminhos estão reencarnados nesta geração. Que interessante...

Hinata: Sim. E não vamos desistir até conseguirmos nosso objetivo, que é trazer a paz ao mundo shinobi.

Hinata envolve suas mãos e pés e tenta acertar Deva, que usa suas técnicas de repulsão para afastá-la. A Hyuuga logo se recorda de momentos em seu desenvolvimento como kunoichi, principalmente em relação ao príodo em que Naruto e Sakura estavam fora da Aldeia da Folha.

[Flashback on]

Pouco tempo depois da tentativa de golpe de estado de Danzo contra a Aldeia da Folha, que resultou na morte dos pais adotivos de Sakura, Hinata estava inconsciente no hospital. Ela havia gastado muito chakra pois havia sido uma das que mais lutaram contra os ninjas da Anbu Raiz de Danzo. Como sua amiga estava em período de treinos com Naruto, Karin estava responsável por cuidá-la. Enquanto estava dormindo, Hinata sente que há alguém a chamando. Para sua surpresa, era ninguém mais do que o próprio Hamura Ootsutsuki.

Hamura: Hinata... Hinata...

Hinata: Q-quem é você? De onde me conhece?

Hamura: Eu sou Hamura Ootsutsuki, irmão do Sábio dos Seis Caminhos. Hinata, você tem uma missão especial nesta ponte para o futuro, pois um grande mal virá para tentar destruir o mundo dos shinobis.

Hinata: E como podemos pará-lo?

Hamura: Somente se os quatro descendentes diretos dos parentes do Sábio dos Seis Caminhos poderão ter chakra suficiente para impedir que a destruição assole a Terra.

Hinata: E quem são eles?

Hamura: Meus sobrinhos Indra e Ashura, eu e minha mãe Kaguya.

Hinata: Então quer dizer que eu...

Hamura: Você é minha descendente direta. Eu sou o fundador do clã Hyuuga. E agora lhe entregarei um presente bem especial.

Hamura logo segura as mãos de Hinata, transferindo-lhe seu chakra. Após completada a transferência, Hinata sente suas mãos estranhas e, de certa forma, bastante frias. Ao perceber, ela havia formado uma espécie de luva de gelo em suas mãos.

[Flashback off]

Hinata logo começa a energizar chakra em suas mãos enquanto as veias em torno de seus olhos ficavam mais sobressalentes, indicando uma evolução em seu Byakugan. Aos poucos, a perolada começa a mudar a atmosfera do local e a temperatura ambiente despenca. Hinata acaba de combinar os seus elementos principais (água e vento) para usar o elemento gelo. Aos poucos, ela se recorda do período em que Naruto e Sakura estavam fora da vila, que foi a época que ela mais aprendeu sobre si mesma como ninja e em como aumentou o seu amor por Itachi.

[Flashback on]

Após Naruto e Sakura terem saído para treinar, o Time 11 estava no gabinete de Tsunade. A Hokage encarava os antigos alunos de Kurenai com certa tristeza pois já imaginava a reação deles. A jounin estava perto de se casar com Asuma e, inclusive, esperava um bebê do sobrinho do Terceiro Hokage.

Tsunade: Sei que isto irá doer em vocês assim como doeu em mim ter que comunicar esta decisão mas, não só por ser a Hokage, como também por ser médica, estou licenciando Kurenai Yuuhi para que a mesma possa cuidar de sua gestação. Não se preocupe, pois o Time 11 não vai se desfazer. Apenas vocês terão um membro substituto, até que o filho ou filha de Kurenai esteja em condições para que a mãe possa voltar à vida shinobi.

Shino: Fico feliz que o time continuará.

Kiba: Ah, tá. Que seja. Só espero que seja alguém bem forte.

Tsunade: Não se preocupe, Kiba. Ele é um ninja realmente muito forte. Inclusive, irá agregar muito à equipe, pois também é um ninja sensorial.

Hinata logo corou ao pensar que o substituto de Kurenai poderia ser um certo moreno de cabelo liso preso em um rabo de cavalo. Os outros dois ficavam imaginando quem seria.

Hinata (pensando): "Tomara que seja o Itachi."

Tsunade: Aliás, ele já está aqui do lado. Pode entrar.

A porta atrás dos chuunins se abre e aos poucos, uma figura masculina com as roupas tradicionais dos jounins entra no local. Trata-se de Itachi Uchiha, que já havia limpado seu nome depois do mal-entendido em sua família. O mesmo havia se reconciliado com Sasuke e moravam na Mansão Uchiha, para treinarem sua evolução no Sharingan.

Itachi: Boa tarde. Me desculpe pela demora senhora Tsunade.

Os jovens chuunins se surpreendem ao perceber que o irmão mais velho de Sasuke seria o jounin do Time 11. O moreno surpreendeu-se um pouco ao perceber que estava na mesma equipe que Hinata, mas ele procurava manter-se firme.

Tsunade: Bem, de todos os shinobis que temos, Itachi era o único que estava disponível.

Kiba: Peraí, então você tá dizendo que ele vai entrar para a nossa equipe?

Tsunade: Foi a pedido da própria Kurenai. Ela disse que seria alguém que seja bom em genjutsus para desenvolver melhor suas habilidades. Até disse que queria alguém melhor que ela.

Shino: Se formos parar para analisar, neste quesito, o Itachi é um dos melhores ninjas.

Tsunade: Bem, diante disto, já não me resta mais duvidas. Creio que todos aqui estão de acordo. A partir de hoje, Itachi Uchiha será o líder do Time 11 enquanto Kurenai estiver de licença maternidade. Se não há mais perguntas, por hoje é só. Estão todos dispensados. Assim que tivermos missões, vocês serão chamados conforme sua disponibilidade.

Todos: Sim senhora.

[Flashback off]

Hinata (pensamento): "Depois que o meu amado Itachi foi para a minha equipe, descobri que sou usuária do elemento gelo, assim como Nagato e, com os poderes de Hamura, eu sinto que estou pronta para tudo o que vier. Agora, vou dar um jeito de acabar com os Pains e impedir a Akatsuki, pois este é o meu legado ninja como uma herdeira do clã Hyuuga e descendente de um Ootsutsuki."

Deva logo ergueu seu braço direito e uma massa de chakra negro se formou. Enquanto isto, Hinata posicionava-se com suas mãos recobertas de chakra. Ambos iriam desferir seus golpes.

Deva: Então você ainda quer lutar? Interessante, pois esta será sua última batalha. Shinra Tensei.

Quando Deva tentava disparar seu golpe, percebe que encontra-se preso. O Shinra Tensei se desfaz enquanto ele continua imobilizado.

Deva: M-mas c-como pode...

Hinata: Deixa eu te apresentar o meu mais novo golpe: a Agulha de Gelo. Ele consiste em uma variação dos Oito Trigramas Sessenta e Quatro Golpes do Clã Hyuuga. Além de fechar, ele pode congelar os pontos de chakra. Dependendo do adversário, este golpe pode congelar o ponto de tal forma que seus músculos internos possam estar inutilizados, sendo uma presa fácil para o inimigo. E agora, o grand finale. A mamãe aqui vai te dar um fim altamente congelante, seu esquentadinho.

Hinata dispara seu Passo Gentil- Punho de Leões Gêmeos Congelantes contra o peito de Deva, tornando-o em uma estátua de gelo maciço. Mas o gelo começou a derreter. Com isto, Deva voltou a se mexer.

Hinata: Mas que peste, você não pode ficar nem um minuto parado para que eu possa lhe matar?

Deva: Não se pode matar o que já está morto.

Antes que Hinata enfureça, a mesma lembra-se da conversa que teve com Kurama a respeito justamente de situações deste tipo.

[Flashback on]

Em suas formas de bijuus, Kurama e Uzume explicam aos quatro ninjas um pouco sobre como funciona os Seis Caminhos da Dor.  
Uzume: Escutem todos. De todos os inimigos que vocês enfrentarão, os mais difíceis são seis shinobis conhecidos como os Seis Caminhos da Dor.

Kurama: Eles são um verdadeiro caos ambulante quando atacam juntos. Para pará-los é preciso descobrir o seu segredo.

Naruto: Então eles possuem um segredo? Que interessante, mas eles não devem ser tão fortes assim.

Sakura: Cala a boca, Naruto- disse, repreendendo seu amado noivo com um soco na cabeça.

Naruto: Ai amor, calma aí. Este seu modo Rikudou te deixou mais forte do que nunca- respondeu, coçando a área atingida.

Sakura: Eu até pararia, mas eu não resisti- replicou, usando seu chakra médico para curar Naruto.

Sasuke: Bem, vocês disseram que eles possuem o Rinnegan, assim como o Naruto.

Kurama: Exatamente, Sasuke. Mas eles possuem um ponto fraco.

Hinata: Mas Kurama-sensei, como poderemos acabar com os Seis Caminhos da Dor?

[Flashback off]

Hinata (pensando): "Agora eu sei como posso derrotar os Pains. Basta apenas descobrir quem é o verdadeiro. Mas quem deles será..."

Os seis Pains se reúnem enquanto Nagato, Itachi, Kakashi, Jiraiya e Konan ficam atrás de Hinata. O ruivo logo entende esta técnica por ser usuário do Rinnegan. Outro que também conseguiu compreender a situação é Itachi.

Nagato: Hinata, deixe eles conosco. Seu objetivo não está aqui. Vá, junto de Naruto, Sakura e Sasuke.

Hinata: Mas Nagato...

Itachi: Princesa, vá. O verdadeiro Pain não está entre eles. Estes seis aqui não passam de marionetes. Você tem que derrotar o Caminho Exterior. Lembre-se, o verdadeiro não está entre eles.

Hinata: Certo, amor.

Hinata logo percebeu que não adiantaria ficar, pois sua missão tinha que ser cumprida em outro local. A Hyuuga logo canalizou seu chakra para criar um portal, onde iria tentar localizar o sétimo Pain. Ao encontrá-lo, a mesma logo se surpreende ao ver seu rosto. Trata-se de Menma Uzumaki, a parte maligna que fora extraída de Naruto em seu nascimento.

Hinata: Você...

Menma: Ora ora, então um dos quatro descendentes diretos dos Ootsutsukis vieram atrás de mim. E logo uma princesinha tão linda quanto você.

Hinata: Saiba que seus dias de terror estão acabados, Menma Uzumaki. Eu, Hinata Hyuuga, irei acabar com sua raça usando todo o poder de Hamura.

Menma: Hamura, é? Legal. Até adoraria saber mais sobre você e o que o clã Hyuuga esconde mas tenho uma missão a cumprir.

Hinata: Pare de baboseiras e venha lutar logo seu merda.

Menma: Hmpf, nunca pensei que a herdeira da casa principal de uma das mais poderosas famílias da famosa Aldeia da Folha fosse tão intempestiva. Até estava pensando em me divertir contigo mais tarde, mas vejo que terei um cadáver em breve. E não gosto de necrofilia. Prefiro satisfazer meus desejos com minhas pérolas bem vivas.

Hinata: Seu porco imundo, desgraçado. Não permitirei que você toque em um fio de meu cabelo. E somente o meu Itachi pode me chamar de princesa.

Hinata e Menma lutam intensamente. A Hyuuga e o Uzumaki trocam intensos golpes de taijutsus. Em seguida, ambos se encaram e Menma canaliza um pouco de chakra em sua mão para logo dispará-la contra a perolada.

Menma: Esfera Espiral do Medo.

O golpe de Menma era envolto por uma enorme camada de gelo. Hinata havia usado seu taijutsu para selar o braço esquerdo do Uzumaki. A Hyuuga concentrou seu chakra em ambas as suas mãos enquanto Menma permanecia começar a aceitar a derrota.

Hinata: Passo Gentil Punho de Leões Gêmeos.

Após ser golpeado fortemente contra seu tórax, Menma cai no chão já morto, pois todos seus pontos de chakra foram selados. Em seguida, um dos clones de Naruto em sua forma Rikudou.

Clone de Naruto: Hinata, vamos. Precisamos derrotar o verdadeiro inimigo. Sasuke e Sakura já estão lá.

Hinata: Certo. Mal vejo a hora de acabar com este verme que quer destruir o mundo.

O clone de Naruto se teleporta junto de Hinata para onde o original, Sasuke e Sakura estão. Ao perceber que todos estão em sua forma Rikudou, o clone se dissipa, deixando os quatro com a presença sombria de um chakra muito forte.

?: Então vocês são os quatro Ootsutsukis. As últimas peças que faltam em meu quebra-cabeças para construir o Tsukuyomi Infinito.

Naruto: Madara Uchiha, seus crimes não ficarão impunes...

Enfim, o verdadeiro inimigo finalmente revelou as caras. O mundo começa a sofres os efeitos do Tsukuyomi Infinito. Cabe aos quatro Ootsutsukis impedirem esta ameaça que assombra o mundo shinobi.


	18. Chapter 18

[Flashback on]

Há cinco anos, no hospital da Aldeia da Folha (três anos antes do primeiro capítulo desta fic, ainda na saga clássica de Naruto). Naruto encontrava-se todo enfaixado, para que seus ferimentos e hematomas pudessem ser melhor cicatrizados. O mesmo encontra-se sentado em sua cama enquanto olha tristemente para a faixa que era de Sasuke Uchiha. Ele se lembra de toda a batalha no Vale do Fim e como ele e a equipe liderada por Shikamaru sofrera uma derrota implacável. As vozes começam a pertubá-lo, porém o mesmo não encontra forças para espernear.

Sasuke (com a marca da maldição ativada): Agora estou indo atrás de Orochimaru...

Sakura (chorando): Por favor Naruto, traz ele para casa. Traga o Sasuke de volta para mim...

Naruto (sorridente): Não se preocupe, eu vou trazer o Sasuke de volta. Eu juro pela minha vida, Sakura.

De repente, a porta do quarto se abre e Shikamaru aparece. Naruto sorri um pouco ao ver um de seus primeiros amigos.

Shikamaru: Ora ora, já acordou Naruto?

Naruto: Shikamaru...

Na recepção, Sakura e Ino conversam brevemente.

Ino: Eu vou visitar o Chouji.

Sakura: E eu vou ver o Naruto e o Sasuke, se ele estiver lá.

De volta ao quarto onde Naruto está internado, o Uzumaki e o Nara continuam sua conversa. O loiro se mostra um pouco mais confortável com a situação. Sakura estava do lado de fora, apenas ouvindo a conversa.

Naruto: Sei, mas o importante é que estão todos bem.

Shikamaru: Sim. E então, como anda o Sasuke?

Naruto (desanimado): Bem... ele foi embora.

Sakura sente como se mil kunais atravessassem seu coração. A Haruno entra no quarto junto de Tsunade, que havia assumido o posto de Hokage recentemente, logo após a morte de Hiruzen Sarutobi. Ao ver sua amada Sakura entrando junto da Senju, Naruto tenta encontrar forças para contar a ela que ele falhou em sua missão de trazer Sasuke de volta para a Aldeia da Folha.

Sakura: Naruto...

Tsunade: Fiquei sabendo que seus ferimentos foram graves, mas você está se recuperando bem.

Naruto: Sakura, me desculpe...

Sakura (sorrindo falsamente): Desculpa? Mas do que você está se desculpando?

Sakura respira fundo, abre as cortinas e olha para a luz do sol invadindo o quarto enquanto Shikamaru e Tsunade sorriem amistosamente.

Sakura: Não se preocupe, Naruto. Você não precisa carregar este fardo sozinho. Eu também estou errada nesta história em ter feito com que você possa ir atrás dele sozinho.

Sakura, se aproxima de Naruto e segura sua mão direita. A rosada coloca a mão em sua perna enquanto mira suas esmeraldas nas safiras do loiro.

Sakura: Eu já decidi. Se nós temos uma promessa, vamos cumpri-la. Mas vamos mudar um pouco as regras do jogo. Se formos para trazer o Sasuke de volta, vamos trazê-lo juntos.

Mais tarde, Gamakichi aparece do lado de fora do hospital com Jiraiya sob sua cabeça.

Naruto: Que merda é essa? Sábio Tarado?

Jiraiya: Olá, Naruto.

Jiraiya senta na janela e começa a conversar com Naruto. O sannin dos sapos encara o jovem seriamente.

Jiraiya: O que tenho para dizer a você é de suma importância. Não pode esperar. A partir de hoje, você é meu único aluno. Preciso te transformar em um shinobi de elite em três anos. Recebemos informações de que a Akatsuki virá atrás de você em três ou quatro anos.

Naruto: Akatsuki?

Jiraiya: Bem, eles estão interessados no que está dentro de você, para ser sincero. A raposa de nove caudas.

Naruto: Como assim, a raposa de nove caudas?

Jiraiya: Eu não sei mais detalhes sobre isto. Só sei que deveremos encontrar um andarilho chamado Hanzo e que, para isto devemos ir até o País do Redemoinho, na Aldeia do Turbilhão, que é o antigo lar de seu clã. Somente lá, saberemos o que ele realmente quer. Se você quer resgatar o Sasuke, então o que lhe proponho não se pode recusar.

Naruto: Se você diz, acho que não tenho nenhuma objeção a fazer.

[Flashback off]

Naruto logo encontrava-se segurando uma kunai de três pontas na Ilha Tartaruga, logo após ele, Sakura, Sasuke e Hinata finalmente despertaram seu modo Rikudou. À frente deles, quatro portais se abriram. Cada um dos novos Ootsutsukis partiu no portal à sua frente. Naruto logo atirou a kunai à sua frente. Antes de usar o hiraishin no jutsu, Kurama e Uzume dão o último aviso.

Kurama: Naruto, você é a nossa melhor esperança de resgatar nossos irmãos bijuus.

Uzume: Estamos contando com você para derrotar a dez caudas. Com você, Sakura, Sasuke e Hinata.

Naruto: Certo Kurama, Uzume. Vou mostrar para eles do que um Uzumaki Namikaze é feito.

Kurama logo chama Naruto antes do mesmo ir enquanto Sakura, Sasuke e Hinata partem cada um para o seu portal.

Kurama: Naruto, antes de partir, quero te ensinar uma última técnica.

Naruto: Última técnica, Kurama?

Kurama: Sim. Como você já pode usar o Rinnegan, basta apenas concentrar um pouco de chakra em suas mãos e batê-las no chão, como se fosse usar o jutsu de invocação. Será necessário você invocar seis ninjas, pois poderá encontrar os jinchuurikis mortos. Escolha bem quem você irá chamar.

Naruto: Eu já me decidi. Arte Sábia: Reencarnação Divina.

Naruto ativa seu Rinnegan e usa a técnica que aprendeu de Kurama. Uma fumaça surge e seis ninjas são revelados. São eles: Hashirama Senju, Tobirama Senju, Hiruzen Sarutobi, Minato Namikaze, Kushina Uzumaki e Rin Nohara.

Hashirama: O quê? Onde estamos?

Tobirama: Eu não sei, Hashirama. Alguém deve ter usado o Edo Tensei para nos chamar.

Hiruzen: Mas estamos como se nunca tivéssemos morrido. Seria obra da Kurama?

Rin: Errado, senhor Terceiro Hokage. Somente usuários do Rinnegan podem usar esta técnica.

De repente, Naruto toma a palavra. Todos os seis se surpreenderam pelo loiro ter ativado o Rinnegan, mas os que mais pasmos foram Minato e Kushina.

Naruto: Na verdade, fui eu quem interrompi o sono eterno de vocês. Mas foi para um bom motivo.

Minato: Filho, não precisa se explicar. Sabemos que você está querendo trazer a paz a este mundo.

Kushina: Não se preocupe, querido. Se for por este motivo, então nós aceitamos de bom grado. Pois tanto eu quanto o seu pai te amamos muito e esta será uma bela forma de tentarmos recuperar o tempo perdido.

Minato: Ao melhor estilo ninja, diga-se de passagem.

Naruto: Obrigado meus pais. Agora vocês seis serão meus Seis Caminhos, os Seis Caminhos do Amor. Tá, eu sei. É meio feio, mas não pensei em nada melhor.

Os sete partem para o último portal enquanto Kurama e Uzume se encaram, mas segurando uma risada. Mesmo na guerra, Naruto conseguia fazer todos sorrirem.

Uzume: Seis Caminhos do Amor?

Kurama: Não me culpe. O cabeça oca hiperativo aqui é o Naruto.

Enquanto partia junto de seus Seis Caminhos do Amor, Naruto relembra do período em que havia treinado com Jiraiya e Itachi (sob a forma de Hanzo). Ele estava muito feliz em ver que finalmente poderia lutar ao lado de seus pais naquela Quarta Guerra Ninja.

[Flashback on]

Após passar um ano inteiro no Monte Myoboku para treinar o Modo Sábio, Naruto e Jiraiya partem para a Kushinada. No meio do caminho, encontram Hanzo, que os estava esperando.

Jiraiya: Suspeito de que você seja o Hanzo, certo?

Hanzo: Exatamente, senhor Jiraiya. E o loiro que o acompanha deve ser o Naruto.

Naruto: Hã? Como sabe o meu nome?

Hanzo: Um dos informantes da Akatsuki me disse que eles estavam interessados em pessoas como você. Ou seja, eles iriam atrás de jinchuurikis dentro de três ou quatro anos.

Naruto: Tá, isto eu sei. Mas quem é este tal informante?

Hanzo: Você já o conheceu antes. Ele se chama Itachi Uchiha.

Alguns dias depois, os três já estavam na Kushinada. Hanzo logo começou o treinamento usando um genjutsu que, de certa forma, Naruto já havia visto uma vez.

Hanzo: Bem, vamos começar logo seu treinamento. Sei que ele será difícil, mas será mais fácil dominarmos a nove caudas começando de dentro para fora.

Naruto: Como assim? De dentro para fora? Como é que você vai fazer isto?

Jiraiya: Mas Ita... quer dizer, Hanzo, como você fará isto?

Hanzo: Primeiro, será preciso eu fazer duas coisas. Primeiro: Mangekyo Sharingan.

Hanzo ativa seu Mangekyo Sharingan e surpreende Naruto, dada a similaridade de seu doujutsu com o de Itachi Uchiha. Aos poucos, o próprio Hanzo acaba se revelando ser o informante do próprio sannin dos sapos. Naruto entra em pose de luta ao se lembrar do homem que invadira a vila algum tempo antes, junto de um dos Sete Espadachins da Névoa, Kisame Hoshigake.

Naruto (nervoso): Você não vai extrair a nove caudas de mim.

Itachi: E quem disse que eu quero isto? Minha participação na Akatsuki é apenas de fachada. Eu sempre serei leal à Aldeia da Folha e, se possível, pagarei com a minha vida para protegê-la. Agora, se acalme e vamos começar este treinamento. TSUKUYOMI.

Naruto começou a adormecer enquanto Itachi o prendia naquele genjutsu. Seu objetivo era ganhar a confiança de Kurama e fazer com que Naruto pudesse completar o modo bijuu. Mas, para esta tarefa, o mesmo teve de recrutar uma ajuda muito especial.

Kurama: Esses olhos... SAI DAQUI, SEU MALDITO UCHIHA!

Itachi: Nove caudas, melhor dizendo, Kurama... Por causa de ninjas como Madara e Obito Uchiha, você acabou ganhando sua "fama". Mas o seu pai não a criou com este objetivo. Ele queria que você fosse o guardião do chakra, assim como seus irmãos bijuus. Deste desejo, que também era o do Quarto Hokage, você foi selado em Naruto. E sua outra metade encontra-se dispersa. Só vou dizer mais algumas coisas: o selo que o Quarto Hokage usara nele mesmo não durou menos que cinco meses. E, desde então, você e esta nova raposa de nove caudas estarão a servir como um fio vermelho para Naruto e a pessoa a quem sua outra metade fora selada.

Kurama: E você ainda acredita nesta baboseira de fio vermelho do destino?

Itachi: Para mim, difícil. Mas creio que teremos duas opiniões totalmente diferentes. Naruto, conheça agora o Relâmpago Amarelo e a Pimenta Sanguinária da Aldeia da Folha. Mas acho ser mais apropriado que você os chame de... pai e mãe.

Naruto: Pai? Mãe?

Aos poucos, a figura de duas pessoas aparece junto de Naruto e encaram Kurama. Tratam-se de um hoem loiro e uma mulher ruiva. São eles Minato Namikaze e Kushina Uzumaki.

Minato: Itachi, parece que seu Sharingan está funcionando muito bem. E ah, olá filho.

Naruto: Pai...

Kushina: Filho. Eu fiquei muito feliz por você estar se tornando um homem responsável. Saiba que eu e o seu pai te amamos muito.

Naruto: Mãe...

Naruto desaba em choro enquanto é abraçado por seus pais. Itachi e Kurama se encaram enquanto a bijuu sente que as lágrimas que Naruto derrama são de desabafo. A grande raposa de nove caudas o olha como se sua alma estivesse livre, ainda que estivesse presa naquele selo.

Itachi (pensando): "Bem, uma parte já foi. Agora, falta a outra parte..."

Itachi encara Kurama com seu Mangekyo Sharingan especial e logo tenta encontrar a outra metade de Kurama. O mesmo observa uma outra raposa de nove caudas que, pelas suas feições, lembra uma raposa fêmea. Com um pouco mais de força, ele conseguira se projetar sob os olhos da outra raposa e, como se fosse uma ponte, ele observa o lugar através do ambiente externo, através dos olhos de sua jinchuuriki.

Itachi (pensando): "Espere, eu conheço este lugar..."

Ao olhar o reflexo da água, Itachi observa que está olhando uma espécie de lago ou rio. O reflexo mostrara um rosto, de uma jovem adolescente, com seus cabelos curtos rosados, olhos verdes, pele clara.

Itachi (pensando): "Ela é... a garota da equipe de Naruto. A que estava toda apaixonada por meu irmão mais novo. Será que... Isso. Só pode ser isso mesmo."

Em outro lugar, na Aldeia da Folha (mais especificamente, em algum lugar dentro da Floresta da Morte), Sakura tentava se refrescar jogando um pouco de água no rosto. O treino com Tsunade estava sendo puxado e Sakura logo estava cansada depois de manifestar as duas primeiras caudas de Uzume. Enquanto isto, de volta à Kushinada, Naruto se recompõe enquanto Itachi volta, colocando sua mão direita sob sua face.

Naruto: Ei Itachi, o que foi?

Itachi (cansado): Eu... eu... eu sei onde está Uzume e quem é sua jinchuuriki.

Minato: Então a outra metade de Kurama que eu havia selado em mim mesmo foi localizada?

Itachi: Sim, senhor Minato.

Kushina: Mas, como assim uma jinchuuriki? Será que o Naruto a conhece? Ela é amiga ou inimiga?

Itachi encara os três antes de dar seu diagnóstico. O Uchiha mais velho e que estava apaixonado por Hinata revelou o segredo à todos.

Itachi: Senhor Minato, senhora Kushina. A outra metade de Kurama está selada em alguém que Naruto conhece muito bem.

Naruto: Alguém que eu conheça? Do que é que você está falando?

Itachi: Creio que o tempo deste genjutsu esteja acabando. Minha parte aqui já foi finalizada. Só procure pelo verdadeiro nome da bijuu: Uzume. E, quanto à sua jinchuuriki, procure por alguém relacionado à senhora Tsunade, como uma de suas alunas.

Após voltarem ao plano físico, Itachi e Naruto sentem uma forte dor de cabeça. Jiraiya os encara preocupados.

Jiraiya: E aí, como foi?

Itachi: Bem, consegui fazer com que Naruto e Kurama pudessem se acertar, apesar de que eu contei com uma ajuda muito especial dos pais de Naruto.

Naruto (empolgado): Pois é. Bem que eu suspeitei de que eu era muito parecido com o Quarto Hokage. Agora que eu sei que ele é o meu pai e a Pimenta Sanguinária da Aldeia da Folha é a minha mãe, eu e Kurama estamos mais afinados que nunca. Seremos uma dupla imbatível. Tô certo!

Itachi: Porém você tem uma missão particular, Naruto.

Naruto: Hã, missão?

Itachi: Sim. Você terá que encontrar a outra metade da Kurama e, junto à sua jinchuuriki, impedir uma catástrofe que paira sobre o mundo.

Naruto: Tá, mas como eu irei encontrá-la se eu nem sei onde ela está?

Itachi: Basta começar procurando pelas cores. Por exemplo, sua cor principal é o laranja certo?

Naruto: Ok, só que como isto tem a ver?

Itachi: Então, o laranja é uma mistura de cor entre o vermelho de sua mãe e o amarelo de seu pai. Daí, você deverá encontrar uma cor que, somada à sua, forme o tom salmão.

Naruto: Salmão? Que merda de charada é esta? Acho que você está ficando mais doido que o sobrancelhudo. E vou pedir para a Sakura te moer na porrada, só para ver se você pára com estas viagens...

Itachi (pensando): "Sakura... então este é o nome da jinchuuriki que eu vi naquela hora. Quer dizer que a garota de quem o Naruto sempre esteve afim é a tal jinchuuriki misteriosa? Interessante. a senhora Hokage precisa saber disto o mais rápido possível."

[Flashback off]

Naruto (pensando): "Pai, mãe, sábio tarado, Itachi, Kakashi-sensei, Iruka-sensei, Sasuke, Hinata, vovó Tsunade, Kurama, Uzume, minha amada Sakura... Todos eles acreditam que eu possa trazer a paz ao mundo shinobi. Até mesmo o velho sapo sábio, ele diz que eu sou a criança da profecia. Então está na hora de agir como tal."

Naruto e seus Seis Caminhos do Amor partem para dentro do portal. Na ilha Tartaruga, Kurama e Uzume (em suas formas bijuus) se encaram, preocupados com a missão do Time Ootsutsuki.

Uzume: E então, não iremos fazer nada?

Kurama: Creio que esteja na hora de esses quatro irem por conta própria. Eles já estão prontos o suficiente para trazerem a paz a este mundo.

Uzume: Bem, só nos resta torcer.

De volta à Naruto, o mesmo encontra-se com seus Seis Caminhos do Amor e percebe que está de frente para os outros jinchuurikis que não conseguiram escapar das garras da Akatsuki. Atrás dos antigos jinchuurikis, aparece uma figura mascarada, revelando ser o verdadeiro Madara Uchiha.

Madara: Ora ora, se não é o tão famoso Naruto Uzumaki.

Naruto: Madara, eu sabia que você estava por trás desta guerra.

Naruto e Madara lutavam intensamente. Seja por taijutsu, seja por luta de armas ninjas, ambos demonstraram um imenso controle de chakra, com estilo de lutas parecidos. Mas Naruto sabia que algo estava errado. Aquele Madara parecia que tinha algo diferente. Era como se ele estivesse esperando por aquela luta.

Madara: Você é um guerreiro formidável, Naruto. Somente Hashirama conseguiu me acompanhar nesta velocidade.

Naruto: Vai sonhando, Madara. Porque eu só estou começando.

Madara: Vamos ver então.

Naruto: Isto é um desafio, certo? Então tome isto. SHINRA TENSEI.

Naruto canaliza chakra em suas mãos e faz o mesmo golpe de Pain. Madara esquiva e dispara uma bola de fogo enorme como contra-ataque. Naruto usa uma kunai de três pontas para bloquear o ataque, mandando a bola de fogo para outro lugar.

Madara: Parece que o garoto está com algumas surpresinhas embaixo da manga. Está na hora de eu pegar pesado daqui para frente.

Madara ativa seu Susano'o Perfeito enquanto Naruto apenas mantém-se no modo Rikudou. Madara atira um dardo de chakra de seu Susano'o em direção a Naruto, que se protege usando um dos jutsus de tempo e espaço de seu pai devido ao mesmo usar uma kunai de três pontas com uma marcação própria.

Naruto: Não será tão fácil me derrotar, Madara. Eu não vou morrer enquanto não virar o novo Hokage e enquanto eu não ver o nascimento de minha criança. O fruto de meu amor para Sakura e o dela para mim.

Madara: Doces sonhos, garoto. Pena que eles não serão o suficiente para me deter. AMATERASU!

Naruto é cercado por chamas negras, que começam a consumir o seu chakra. Enquanto o mesmo sente-se enfraquecido, ele percebe dois leões de gelo se chocando contra as chamas e, em seguida, ele se desvencilha do jutsu. Madara e Naruto se encaram enquanto Sasuke, Sakura e Hinata chegam.

Madara: Então vocês são os quatro Ootsutsukis. As últimas peças que faltam em meu quebra-cabeças para construir o Tsukuyomi Infinito.

Naruto: Madara Uchiha, seus crimes não ficarão impunes...

De repente, Madara é golpeado pelas costas por Menma e cai no chão agonizante. Aos poucos Menma se revela como sendo o mascarado que declarara a Quarta Guerra Ninja.

Menma: Já está tudo seguindo conforme o plano. Com o surgimento da Dez Caudas, finalmente, o mundo sentirá o poder de um deus.

Naruto: Não se eu puder evitar...

Naruto e Menma se enfrentam bravamente, até que chegam Sasuke e Hinata, com seus Modo Rikudou devidamente ativos. Um pouco mais afastada, Sakura se ergue totalmente recuperada de seus ferimentos.

Sakura: Então esta é a Dez Caudas?

Naruto: Sim, infelizmente. Mas ela está em sua forma incompleta.

Hinata: Incompleta, como assim?

Antes que Naruto pudesse responder, Menma logo toma a palavra.

Menma: Porém não vai ficar por muito tempo. Consegui reunir todas as bijuus. As únicas que faltavam já foram devidamente seladas. Agora, preparem-se para conhecer o passaporte para o novo mundo.

Enquanto Menma preparava-se para capturar o poder da Dez Caudas, uma voz que ele conhecia pode ser ouvida. A voz pertence à Minato.

Minato: É aí que você se engana, rapaz.

Menma: Vo-você...

Várias pessoas aparecem atrás dos quatro shinobis que despertaram o poder dos Ootsutsukis. Elas são os Seis Caminhos do Amor, que Naruto havia acabado de invocar.

Minato: Menma Uzumaki, seu ódio termina aqui.

Menma: Errado, senhor Quarto Hokage. Ou devo dizer... pai. Todo este ódio somente serviu para que eu pudesse chegar até aqui.

Kushina (nervosa): COMO SE ATREVE A CHAMAR O MINATO DE PAI? NÓS SÓ TEMOS UM FILHO, E O NOME DELE É NARUTO UZUMAKI NAMIKAZE!

Menma: huhuhuhuheheheheHAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHA... Kushina Uzumaki, a Pimenta Sanguinária de Konoha, esposa do lendário Relâmpago Amarelo e mãe do Redemoinho Alaranjado... Tem razão. Eu não sou filho de vocês. Sou apenas uma massa feita de puro ódio e chakra e minhas origens remetem ao tempo do Sábio dos Seis Caminhos.

Sasuke: Então você conheceu o Sábio dos Seis Caminhos seu merda?

Menma: Digamos que sim. Mas eu possuía um outro nome naquela época. Eu era Zetsu Ootsutsuki. Desde então, eu vim manipulando a história para que as reencarnações de Indra e Ashura pudessem se enfrentar de tempos em tempos, sem um vencedor definitivo. O ponto mais próximo de eu conseguir meu objetivo foi quando a Aldeia da Folha foi construída, quando Hashirama Senju e Madara Uchiha se enfrentaram pela última vez. Desde então, esperei mais de setenta anos até que pudesse ver o nascimento dos quatro parentes do lendário Sábio dos Seis Caminhos. Daí vocês quatro nasceram. E será sobre seus corpos que o Tsukuyomi Infinito surgirá e, com isto, finalmente o chakra de todo o mundo voltará para sua casa. E então Kaguya Ootsutsuki reinará imponente.

De repente, Sakura toma à frente. Por ser o receptáculo da alma da verdadeira Kaguya Ootsutsuki, a rosada começou a se erguer e canalizou chakra em seus punhos. Ao ouvir as palavras de Menma, ela sentiu na pele isto, pois está grávida.

Sakura (furiosa): DESISTA, SEU LIXO! VOCÊ NUNCA TERÁ A VERDADEIRA KAGUYA OOTSUTSUKI! Você não pode ser considerado como filho de Kaguya pois ela expulsou todo o seu ódio antes de ser selada. Foi assim que você nasceu. Você não é um fruto do amor, como Hagoromo e Hamura, ou mesmo a criança que está em meu ventre é o fruto de meu amor com o Naruto...

Preocupado com sua noiva, Naruto se assusta e tenta fazer com que a mesma volte ao seu modo Rikudou, porém seus olhos começam a demonstrar o Byakugan. Sua voz está diferente.

Naruto: Sakura. Sakura. Acalme-se Sakura. Vamos derrotá-lo juntos.

Sakura: Naruto querido, eu estou bem. Apenas estou tomando as rédeas deste corpo. Sua amada Sakura estará de volta para você em breve. Agora, deixe isto comigo.

Naruto: Sakura? Que loucura é esta? Do que você está falando? Andou bebendo sakê junto da vovó Tsunade?

Sakura começa a mudar aos poucos. As marcas do Byakugou, antes negras, tornaram-se brancas, assim como sua roupa, cabelo e pele. Até os olhos se tornaram albinos, como os do Hyuuga, e o selo yin do Byakugou tornou-se um Mangekyo Sharingan. Ao término do processo, já não é mais Sakura que está lá. Agora, a mulher que está ao lado de Naruto, Sasuke e Hinata se transforma finalmente em Kaguya Ootsutsuki, enquanto Zetsu absorve a dez caudas e também se transforma em Kaguya.


	19. Chapter 19

[Anteriormente em Akai Ito- o Fio Vermelho do Destino...]

Várias pessoas aparecem atrás dos quatro shinobis que despertaram o poder dos Ootsutsukis. Elas são os Seis Caminhos do Amor, que Naruto havia acabado de invocar.

Minato: Menma Uzumaki, seu ódio termina aqui.

Menma: Errado, senhor Quarto Hokage. Ou devo dizer... pai. Todo este ódio somente serviu para que eu pudesse chegar até aqui.

Kushina (nervosa): COMO SE ATREVE A CHAMAR O MINATO DE PAI? NÓS SÓ TEMOS UM FILHO, E O NOME DELE É NARUTO UZUMAKI NAMIKAZE!

Menma: huhuhuhuheheheheHAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHA... Kushina Uzumaki, a Pimenta Sanguinária de Konoha, esposa do lendário Relâmpago Amarelo e mãe do Redemoinho Alaranjado... Tem razão. Eu não sou filho de vocês. Sou apenas uma massa feita de puro ódio e chakra e minhas origens remetem ao tempo do Sábio dos Seis Caminhos.

Sasuke: Então você conheceu o Sábio dos Seis Caminhos seu merda?

Menma: Digamos que sim. Mas eu possuía um outro nome naquela época. Eu era Zetsu Ootsutsuki. Desde então, eu vim manipulando a história para que as reencarnações de Indra e Ashura pudessem se enfrentar de tempos em tempos, sem um vencedor definitivo. O ponto mais próximo de eu conseguir meu objetivo foi quando a Aldeia da Folha foi construída, quando Hashirama Senju e Madara Uchiha se enfrentaram pela última vez. Desde então, esperei mais de setenta anos até que pudesse ver o nascimento dos quatro parentes do lendário Sábio dos Seis Caminhos. Daí vocês quatro nasceram. E será sobre seus corpos que o Tsukuyomi Infinito surgirá e, com isto, finalmente o chakra de todo o mundo voltará para sua casa. E então Kaguya Ootsutsuki reinará imponente.

De repente, Sakura toma à frente. Por ser o receptáculo da alma da verdadeira Kaguya Ootsutsuki, a rosada começou a se erguer e canalizou chakra em seus punhos. Ao ouvir as palavras de Menma, ela sentiu na pele isto, pois está grávida.

Sakura (furiosa): DESISTA, SEU LIXO! VOCÊ NUNCA TERÁ A VERDADEIRA KAGUYA OOTSUTSUKI! Você não pode ser considerado como filho de Kaguya pois ela expulsou todo o seu ódio antes de ser selada. Foi assim que você nasceu. Você não é um fruto do amor, como Hagoromo e Hamura, ou mesmo a criança que está em meu ventre é o fruto de meu amor com o Naruto...

O Chakra de Sakura começa a mudar de forma até que seus cabelos, sua pele e sua roupa fique toda branca. A aparência e a voz de Sakura vão mudando aos poucos. Ao término, já não é mais Sakura que está lá. Agora, a mulher que está ao lado de Naruto, Sasuke e Hinata se transforma finalmente em Kaguya Ootsutsuki.

[Atualmente]

 _(Escute a música "Totsugeki Rokku", da banda The Cro-Magnons)_

Menma se transforma em Zetsu e absorve a dez caudas. No processo, ele acaba se tornando também no novo Jinchuuriki da Dez Caudas. Sua aparência lembra a de Madara antes do surgimento de Kaguya, só que sem o rosto de Hashirama no ombro esquerdo. Ao mesmo tempo, a albina os transporta para uma outra dimensão.

Kaguya: Menma Uzumaki, ou melhor, Zetsu Ootsutsuki. Eu não te reconheço como filho. Você só nasceu pois, quando eu estava sendo selada, expulsei todo o meu ódio e fúria. Hoje eu reconheci meus erros e me acertei com minha consciência.

Zetsu: Você não sabe de nada, querida. Este mundo está corrompido e precisa ser purificado. Para isto, é preciso que todo o chakra volte para seu ponto de origem.

Naruto se aproxima da Kaguya, que assumiu o controle de Sakura, e segurou sua mão. Sasuke e Hinata logo o seguiram.  
Naruto: Sei que uma parte da Sakura que eu conheço e amo está aí dentro. Só quero que saiba que não precisa sofrer sozinha. Vamos passar por isto juntos.

[Dentro da mente de Kaguya/Sakura]

Kaguya e Sakura estavam se encarando. A rosada não entendia porque a albina havia tomado conta de seu corpo e a Ootsutsuki contou o seu segredo para a Haruno. Ao ouvir as palavras de Naruto, a futura senhora Uzumaki deixa uma lágrima cair em seu rosto.

Sakura: Naruto...

Sakura é abraçada por Kaguya, que explica os motivos daquele ato. A albina mantinha um ar sereno, demonstrando tranquilidade com a rosada.

Kaguya: Criança, sei que seus sentimentos por ele são verdadeiros. Uma vez que você está gerando o primeiro filho de vocês. Já dá para saber que trata-se de um garotão.

Sakura (espantada): Filho? Quer dizer que estou esperando um menino? E como a senhora sabe?

Kaguya: Como eu disse, eu sou uma deusa. E também posso sentir o padrão de chakra dele. Por isto, posso saber que é um menino.  
Sakura logo colocou sua mão esquerda em seu ventre e fechou os olhos, tentando imaginar como seria seu filho com Naruto.

Sakura (pensando): "Naruto, nosso primogênito será um garoto. Espero que ele seja tão forte e tão bonito quanto o pai".

[De volta ao plano físico]

Naruto, Sasuke e Hinata se posicionam em combate. O Uzumaki logo se recorda do período em que estava na Kushinada, onde acabou descobrindo ser portador do Rinnegan. Enquanto isto, Sasuke e Hinata também ativam seus respectivos jutsus oculares.

[Flashback on]

Naruto estava com Jiraiya e Itachi dentro da Kushinada. Haviam se passado cinco meses desde que o loiro havia controlado e conquistado a amizade de Kurama. Ele estava com as mãos nos olhos, pois sentia um forte incômodo no local.

Naruto (incomodado): Meus olhos... MEUS OLHOS... NÃO CONSIGO ABRIR OS MEUS OLHOS...

Jiraiya (preocupado): Naruto, se acalme. Vamos ver o que está acontecendo.

Itachi encarou Naruto enquanto ativava seu Mangekyo Sharingan. O moreno retirava lentamente as mãos do loiro, que permanecia de olhos fechados.

Itachi: Tudo bem, Naruto. Agora, abra os olhos. Bem devagar.

Lentamente, Naruto abriu os olhos. Jiraiya e Itachi se surpreenderam com o fato de o loiro ter despertado o Rinnegan. Naruto os encarava para tentar descobrir o que aconteceu, mas Itachi logo lhe revela o cenário.

Itachi: Bem Naruto, você acabou de despertar um dos quatro jutsus lendários: o Rinnegan.

Naruto: Rinnegan? Como assim?

Itachi explica um pouco sobre a formação do Rinnegan e suas peculiaridades, assim como os outros jutsus oculares principais: Sharingan, Byakugan e Tenseigan.

[Flashback off]

Zetsu logo fez uma gudodama e atirou contra o grupo, mas Naruto foi mais rápido e impediu o ataque usando uma das técnicas de tempo-espaço de seu pai, mandando a gudodama para uma outra dimensão.

Naruto: O jogo só está começando, seu idiota.

Atrás deles, Kaguya une suas mãos e as aproxima de seu peito. Ela sabia que o corpo em que habitara pertencia a outra mulher, esta que estava com pouquíssimo chakra. Esta troca foi necessária para que Sakura pudesse voltar com força total assim que suas reservas de chakra estivessem restabelecidas. Através do chakra da Dez Caudas, Menma cria vários clones das sombras, que atacam Naruto. Usando seu Rinnegan, Naruto logo utiliza a técnica de atração e repulsão para atrair alguns clones contra si com seus braços abertos. Ele cria uma esfera de chakra azulada em cada uma de suas mãos, que acaba crescendo conforme mais chakra era empregado. Hinata não compreendia a ação de Naruto enquanto Sasuke lia os movimentos de seu amigo através de seu Mangekyo Sharingan Eterno.

Naruto: Toma essa. RASENGAN.

Hinata: Naruto, o que você está fazendo?

Sasuke: Naruto resolveu atrair os clones de Menma para si. Com isto, fez com que nosso adversário ficasse com sua guarda aberta. Essa é a nossa chance, Hinata.

Hinata: Certo, Sasuke. Vamos nessa.

Naruto aumentara a concentração de chakra enquanto mais e mais clones eram atraídos para a massa de chakra que agora o encobria. Sasuke e Hinata partiram em direção à Menma, que apenas coordenava o ataque dos clones e encontrava-se sem defesa. Enquanto isto, Kaguya concentrava um pouco de chakra em suas mãos enquanto algumas rochas eram erguidas, ao mesmo tempo em que fechava seus olhos.

[Dentro da mente de Kaguya]

 _(Escute a música "Lovers", da banda Seven Oops)_

Sakura encarava Kaguya sobre o seu plano. Mesmo não estando sob o controle de seu corpo, ela sabia que isto traria consequências. A albina logo explicara a situação para a rosada.

Sakura: Senhora Kaguya, o que está fazendo?

Kaguya: Aproveitando a oportunidade de unir meu chakra ao meu corpo novamente.

Sakura: Quê? Como assim?

Kaguya: Para derrotarem-no, será preciso que eu volte ao meu corpo original. Lá vocês quatro terão a chance de selar o Zetsu dentro de meu corpo. Esse é o único jeito de acabarmos com esta guerra.

Sakura: Mas... mas você pode morrer neste processo.

Kaguya deixa uma lágrima cair em seu rosto. Ela olha para Sakura com certo pesar, mas com um ar de satisfação. Kaguya tinha a certeza de que seria melhor que ela fosse selada junto com Menma para que Sakura e o filho dela com Naruto pudessem sobreviver.

Kaguya: É preciso. Você precisa viver. Por você, por seu filho e pelo homem que ama.

Sakura: Naruto...

[De volta ao plano físico]

Menma travava uma intensa luta com Hinata, que está com suas mãos energizadas com chakra de gelo. Sasuke ia mais atrás, preparando sua Flecha de Indra.

Sasuke (pensando): "Só basta uma única flecha..."

Hinata: ESTILO VENTO DO CLÃ HYUUGA- VENDAVAL DA ÁGUIA NASCENTE.

Hinata logo começa a usar seus oito trigramas sessenta e quatro golpes giratórios. Ela começa a criar um tornado através de sua rotação e, ao parar, o dispara contra Menma. Enquanto isto, Kaguya termina de completar seu jutsu e abre seus olhos de uma vez.

Kaguya: Arte Sábia- Técnica da Transferência da Alma Seladora.

As rochas que haviam sido erguidas por Kaguya são atiradas contra Menma e se unem ao golpe de Hinata. Em seguida, ela mesma se lança em direção ao seu adversário para voltar ao seu verdadeiro corpo. No processo, o corpo de sua hospedeira atual vai retornando a ser o de Sakura em seu modo Rikudou. Sasuke atira sua Flecha de Indra e usa seu Mangekyo Sharingan para usar o Kamui, o que faz com que o ataque apareça nas costas do adversário. A esfera de energia que Naruto criara explode, acabando com todos os clones. Mesmo em suas formas Ootsutsukis, eles já não possuíam muito chakra e respiravam com um pouco de dificuldades.

Sasuke: Isso irá detê-lo por um tempo.

Hinata: Precisamos encontrar um jeito de acabar com isto de vez.

Naruto: Deixa... deixa isto comigo. E-eu sei como derrotá-lo.

Naruto explica o plano para os dois, mas faltava alguém. Seriam necessários quatro pessoas para tal ato, até que Katsuyu aparece e, em sua cabeça, Sakura está de volta em sua forma Rikudou, incluindo todas as marcas do Byakugou.

Sakura: Agora o Time Ootsutsuki está completo.

Naruto: Sakura...

Naruto e Sasuke mordem um pouco seus polegares e batem no chão. O gesto também é repetido por Hinata. Uma forte fumaça aparece e mais três animais aparecem. São eles: o sapo Gamakichi, a serpente Aoda e uma águia gigante chamada Mamahaha. Os quatro estão sobre as cabeças dos quatro animais. Ao mesmo tempo, os chakras de Zetsu e Kaguya duelavam dentro de Menma. A deusa coelho havia decidido que se sacrificaria junto de sua contraparte maligna. Enquanto isto, na dimensão original, Kurama, Uzume e os Seis Caminhos o Amor de Naruto apenas observavam os efeitos do Tsukuyomi Infinito de Menma. O tempo está se esgotando. As sombras de uma era de caos começam a pairar sobre o mundo shinobi.


	20. Chapter 20

Aldeia da Folha, sexta-feira, dia 1° de agosto. O sol ia se pondo e o céu logo ganhava um tom alaranjado de fim de tarde. No Prédio do Fogo, Tsunade suspirava aliviada por terminar o serviço e finalmente poder aproveitar aquele fim de semana para fazer o que havia ignorado pelas últimas duas semanas seguidas, descansar. Sentindo seu corpo mais leve por poder passar o resto do dia em casa e só voltar ao trabalho na segunda-feira, a Quinta Hokage se levanta para se dirigir até a sua casa. Antes de sair, ela avista Jiraiya encostado na porta, de braços cruzados.

Jiraiya: Naruto e Sakura progrediram muito desde que saíram daqui para treinar.

Tsunade: É verdade, sinto que eles já estão até nos passando. Bem, o que você está fazendo aqui? Você não deveria estar fazendo suas pesquisas para sua série de livros pervertidos?

Jiraiya: Bem, é que um escritor precisa de uma musa inspiradora. E eu já encontrei a minha.

Tsunade: Então por que você não corre atrás dela?

Jiraiya: Porque ela está bem aqui, na minha frente.

Tsunade se surpreendeu pela resposta de Jiraiya. De alguma forma, ele sabia como provocá-la e, por instinto, foi ela quem o atacou. Ela envolveu seus braços em torno do pescoço de Jiraiya e logo o beijou apaixonadamente. Nisto, uma batalha lingual era travada. Quando o ar tornou-se mais escasso para os dois, a loira afastou-se um pouco e encarou maliciosamente Jiraiya.

Tsunade: Quero ver se tudo o que é mostrado em seus livros é verdade ou pura propaganda enganosa.

Jiraiya: Princesa Tsunade, você sabe que o material aqui é de qualidade. Pode confiar no papai aqui.

Tsunade: Pois é. O pior é que eu sei bem disso. Então quero você lá em casa às dez, combinado?

Jiraiya: Com todo o prazer, doçura.

Tsunade e Jiraiya se afastaram e deram um leve selinho. O sorriso era estampado no rosto da Quinta Hokage. Nisto, sua fiel assistente Shizune e sua mascote Tonton retornavam para acompanhar sua mestra até a casa da Senju.

Shizune: Você está brincando, senhora Tsunade... Você e o Jiraiya estão...

Tsunade: Bem, quase isso. Não estamos igual a Sakura e o Naruto, que já estão praticamente casados. Mas estamos nos acertando, depois de muito tempo.

Shizune: E bota tempo nisso...

No caminho, Jiraiya ia sorrindo maliciosamente, já imaginando como seria seu tempo ao lado de Tsunade.

Jiraiya (pensando): "Não se preocupe princesa, você terá uma surpresa daquelas."

Enquanto isto, no Campo de Treinamento 3, Sakura estava sentada junto ao tronco onde Naruto ficou amarrado há alguns anos. A mente da rosada vagava por sua história de vida, desde o dia em que fora anunciado que ela, Naruto e Sasuke pertenceriam ao Time 7 de Kakashi até agora, em que ela já está quase se casando com o loiro.

Sakura (refletindo): "Nossa, como o tempo passa rápido. Até hoje me lembro do dia em que lhe soquei pela primeira vez, Naruto. Quem diria que nós estaríamos assim, praticamente casados? Eu fui a única que fez Naruto sofrer mais... Eu apenas fui fazendo tudo errado... só para estragar tudo... Eu não quero errar mais... não quero estragar tudo mais. Obrigada, Naruto. Obrigada por nunca desistir de mim quando eu não mais ."

De repente, Sakura é retirada de seus devaneios quando percebe que está sendo observada por três figuras. São elas: Ino, Hinata e Karin.

Ino: Ei testuda, para de brisar aí e vamos arrumar as coisas.

Sakura: Coisas? Que coisas?

Karin: Amanhã é o aniversário da Hokage. E combinamos de fazer uma festa surpresa para ela.

Hinata: Parece que até o Naruto tá envolvido nessa.

Sakura: Ah? Até o Naruto?- questionou- "só espero que ele não se atreva a cozinhar, pois não quero participar de nenhuma festa do lámen. Seu festival do lámen é exclusividade de Sakura Haruno"- pensou.

Ino: Então, o que estamos esperando?

As quatro partem em direção à vila, cientes de que aquela noite seria marcante, talvez até para aliviar um pouco as tensões que rumores de guerra possam causar. Na residência Hokage, Tsunade e Jiraiya estão conversando sobre o relacionamento entre seus alunos, Sakura e Naruto.

Tsunade: Sakura e Naruto estão cada vez melhores. Acho até que estão nos superando.

Jiraiya: É incrível como eles amadureceram tão rápido nestes últimos quatro anos. E não somente evoluiram como ninjas.

Tsunade: Ainda não acredito que eles finalmente se ajeitaram. Fico tão feliz pelos dois que até me vejo nela.

Jiraiya: Concordo contigo, Tsunade. Também acho que algumas atitudes dele são bastante parecidas com a minha.

Tsunade desvia seu olhar para Jiraiya e o encara amistosamente. Ela acena para que ele se sente mais próximo dela. Em seguida, a sannin das lesmas acaricia o rosto do sannin dos sapos.

Tsunade: Sabe, tem outra coisa que eles nos superaram. Acharam as conexões em seus corações muito rapidamente. Foi algo que eu demorei muito para descobrir, mas que hoje não me arrependo de nada.

Jiraiya: E o que você quer dizer com isto?

Tsunade senta no colo de Jiraiya e segura as suas mãos no rosto dele. Ambos trocaram olhares entre os olhos e a boca um do outro.

Tsunade: Finalmente descobri minha verdade, Jiraiya. Eu te amo, seu idiota.

Tsumade beija Jiraiya apaixonadamente, liberando toda a carga de sentimentos naquele instante. É como se ela se rejuvenescesse sem o auxílio de jutsus médicos. Na mesma noite, no clã Hyuuga, Hiashi conversa com Itachi a respeito de Hinata.

Hiashi: Eu sei que os seus sentimentos por minha filha são verdadeiros e que é hora dela crescer.

Itachi: Entendo sua preocupação, senhor Hiashi. Darei a minha vida pela felicidade de sua filha.

Logo, a própria Hinata chegou e se sentou ao lado de Itachi. Hiashi comunicaria a decisão para os dois.

Hiashi: Bem, como seu pai, devo prezar pelo bem-estar de vocês duas. Tanto pelo de Hinata quanto pelo de Hanabi. Por isto, estou permitindo que Hinata namore contigo.

Hinata se curvou a seu pai em sinal de respeito, mesmo não escondendo a felicidade de ver que seu pai aprovou o seu romance com Itachi. Na mansão Uchiha, Sasuke e Karin estão trocando beijos calorosos. O Uchiha e a Uzumaki estão num clima totalmente apaixonado, onde a camisa do moreno inclusive, já foi jogada no chao e o mesmo destino estava para a camisa da Karin, que já estava aberta.

Sasuke: Se eu soubesse que eu ficaria assim por você, teria te pedido em namoro mais cedo.

Karin: Ah Sasuke, você sabe mesmo como cativar uma garota...

Em outro local, um certo loiro estava deitado em sua cama de casal, tendo sua rosada por cima dele. Ambos se acariciavam enquanto trocavam olhares apaixonados.

Naruto: Sakura, eu tenho uma dúvida. Eu sempre fui apaixonado por você desde antes da Academia Ninja e você sempre me ignorava. Quando foi que você...

Sakura: Eu o quê? Quando me apaixonei por você?

Naruto: Isso. Quando você se apaixonou por mim?

Sakura: Ah, é meio complicado pois eu nunca fui muito boa com os sentimentos. Creio que foi durante nossa primeira missão juntos. Quando eu vi que você estava se esforçando o máximo para cumprir a missão enquanto o Sasuke só queria concluir sua vingança. Depois, quando fomos fazer o Exame Chuunin e no ataque do Shukaku, eu já comecei a te olhar com outros olhos e, por último, quando você saiu para treinar com o Jiraiya-sensei ou, como você diz, o Sábio Tarado. Foi neste exato momento que eu já tive toda a certeza do que eu queria ser de verdade. Ser uma ótima ninja médica só para te ajudar a resgatar o Sasuke. Mas como ele voltou por vontade própria, senti que essa promessa já não fazia mais sentido. Pois senti mais falta de você do que dele durante esses três anos.

Naruto: Mas, se eu não me engano, nós já estávamos namorando naquela época.

Sakura: Por isso mesmo. Foi ao vê-lo bem com da sua prima que eu então finalmente tive a certeza de que meu lugar é ao seu lado. E não me importo se for comparada com outras mulheres que escolheram estar ao lado de seus amados. Assim como Mito e Hashirama, Rin e Obito, sua mãe e seu pai e até a senhora Tsunade e o Jiraiya-sensei. Todos eles possuem uma ligação.

Naruto: Você está falando de um certo fio vermelho?

Sakura: Naruto, acho que você seja um telepata, pois era exatamente nisso que eu havia pensado.

Ambos riram e se beijaram apaixonadamente antes de dormir. No sábado seguinte, um sol entre nuvens indicava que a temperatura seria mais amena, suavizando as oondas de calor que atingiram a Aldeia da Folha nos últimos dias. Em sua casa, Tsunade acordara aos poucos e percebe que está com uma bela dor de cabeça e... nua. As cenas daquela noite tórrida lhe vieram em sua mente. Porém, ela percebe que está sozinha e vai para o banho. Depois, ela desce e percebe que o Jiraiya encontra-se na cozinha, terminando de fazer o café da manhã.

Jiraiya: Feliz aniversário, querida.

Tsunade: Peraí, então hoje é o meu aniversário? E ninguém me falou nada? Você tá aprontando alguma, seu sapo velho.

Jiraiya: Eu só queria preparar uma pequena surpresa para a mulher que eu amo.

Depois do café e de alguns selinhos, ambos foram dar um passeio na praça central da aldeia. A vista para o lago era muito sugestiva para o que ambos os sennins iriam fazer. O sannin do Monte Myoboku encarava seriamente a sannin da Floresta Shikkotsu enquanto segurava-lhe pelas mãos.

Jiraiya: Sabe Tsunade, às vezes está na hora de encontrarmos um local para atracarmos nosso barco. Um porto seguro para onde podemos descansar.

Tsunade: Acho até que já sei onde você irá parar, mas vamos continuar pois esta conversa está agradável.

Jiraiya: Não sei o que está acontecendo comigo, mas tem uma coisa em que Naruto e Sakura estão nos ensinando. Por isso, quero que seja sincera. Você aceita namorar este velho shinobi que te ama?

Tsunade ficara sem reação. Era a coisa que ela mais aguardava desde a morte de Dan. Seu antigo companheiro de equipe e mestre do noivo de sua aluna mais promissora estava lhe pedindo em namoro. Então a Senju logo criou coragem para responder-lhe.

Tsunade: Eu esperei mais de 20 anos para esta pergunta. E a resposta, desde todo aquele tempo continua sendo a mesma hoje. É claro que eu aceito ser sua namorada, meu sábio tarado.

Jiraiya e Tsunade se beijam apaixonadamente sem perceber que, do outro lado do lago, seus alunos os observavam com um sorriso largo nos rostos.

Naruto: Parece que a vovó Tsunade e o Sábio Tarado finalmente se acertaram.

Sakura: Ai Naruto, é feio ficar bisbilhotando a vida dos outros. Aliás, temos coisas melhores a fazer.

Naruto: Concordo contigo, minha Sakura.

Foi a vez de Sakura e Naruto trocarem beijos apaixonados. No fim daquele dia, quase no início da noite, todos estavam reunidos para comemorar o aniversário da Quinta Hokage. O clima estava um pouco mais voltado para um jantar romântico, visto que alguns casais estavam no local. Naruto e Sakura, Sasuke e Karin, Asuma e Kurenai, Shikamaru e Temari, Itachi e Hinata, além de Nagato e Konan estavam sentados perto de Jiraiya e Tsunade. Mas nada que impedisse as peripécias de um ou outro. Até que, em um determinado ponto, Tsunade se levantou e pediu a palavra. Por se tratar de uma ocasião especial, a Quinta Hokage já havia tomado duas doses de sakê, o que não era algo muito difícil para ela.

Tsunade: Gente, muito obrigada mesmo por terem se lembrado de mim. Sério. Eu queria contar uma coisa para vocês. Depois de muito tempo, eu finalmente decidi abrir mão do passado e entregar meu coração para alguém.- disse olhando para Jiraiya- Agora quero que você venha aqui, Jiraiya.

Jiraiya se levantou e aproximou-se de Tsunade e, antes que pudesse falar alguma coisa, teve sua boca preenchida pelos lábios sedentos de Tsunade. Aquele foi um beijo como a Hokage nunca havia dado em ninguém. Quando o ar lhes faltou, Tsunade logo revelou o que estava acontecendo, enquanto os presentes estavam surpresos com a cena.

Tsunade: Bem, eu e esse coroa gostosão aqui estamos namorando. E não é porque eu estou bêbada. Eu estou namorando com ele ébria, sóbria, com meia taça, taça cheia. Enfim, eu amo este idiota.

Após arrancar várias gargalhadas dos convidados, o casal era ovacionado enquanto se beijava com enorme amor e ternura. Enquanto isto, Sakura encostava sua cabeça no ombro de Naruto e virava seu rosto para sussurrar em seu ouvido.

Sakura: Amor, fique aqui pois eu vou no banheiro. Tá bem?

O casal de jinchuurikis se beija. Sakura se levanta e vai até o banheiro. Junto com ela, estão Hinata, Ino e Karin, que aproveitam a reunião para colocar a conversa em dia. As quatro conversavam enquanto davam uma repassada na maquiagem

Sakura: Meninas, fiquei muito feliz de saber que a senhora Tsunade e o Jiraiya-sensei estão namorando.

Hinata: Verdade, aqueles dois se merecem. Eles ficam muito bem juntos.

Ino: Também, depois de ver que o relacionamento amoroso de seus alunos está indo tão bem, devem ter criado coragem para assumirem que se amam. Não é mesmo, testa de marquise?

Sakura: Acho que você andou exagerando, Ino Porca. Tá, tudo bem. Eu e Naruto ajudamos um pouco.

Karin: Só um pouco, Saky? Sua história de amor com meu primo tem sido a fonte de inspiração para todos os casais que eu conheço.

Sakura: Acho que você está exagerando, Karin. Você não conhece muitos casais de nossa aldeia.

Karin: Certo, eu conheço poucos casais. Mas são o suficiente para validar a minha tese.

Ino: Falou a universitária. Aqui é só uma festa de aniversário, não uma defesa de tese de doutorado.

As quatro riram do comentário da Ino enquanto terminavam de se retocar. Elas saíram do banheiro enquanto Sakura ficava mais um pouco pois fora chamada para dentro de sua mente.

[Dentro da mente de Sakura]

Sakura encontrava-se com Uzume em uma enorme sala clara, que parecia um pouco com a Kushinada. A jinchuuriki estava com as mesmas roupas enquanto sua bijuu estava na forma de raposa de nove caudas. Sakura ouvia atentamente as palavras de Uzume.

Uzume: Muito bem querida, quero te contar uma coisa. Muito em breve, iremos passar por momentos difíceis. Quero que você jamais se separe de Naruto. Seja a força que ele precisará, pois será preciso que vocês dois estejam mais fortes do que nunca. Para isto, você precisa saber de uma coisa. Você é a reencarnação de Kaguya Ootsutsuki, a progenitora de todo o chakra.

Sakura: Eu? Como assim?

Uzume: Exatamente. E mais outros três parentes do Sábio dos Seis Caminhos despertaram nesta geração. São eles: Hamura, Indra e Ashura.

Sakura: E quem seriam esses?

Uzume: Hamura é a Hinata, Indra é o Sasuke e o Ashura é o seu amado Naruto.

[De volta ao plano físico]

Depois da descoberta, Sakura volta ao salão e se senta junto de Naruto. A mesma procura se distair com as conversas entre o pessoal. Em seu coração, começava a borbulhar o desejo de se entregar inteiramente para o Naruto. O tempo passa e a hora de ir embora e o pessoal se retira. Naruto e Sakura foram para a casa e, logo quando fecharam a porta, se beijaram como se não houvesse amanhã. As línguas se entrelaçavam e travavam uma guerra por espaço. Sakura agarra Naruto pela gola e o encara necessitada.

Sakura: Naruto, eu preciso te contar uma coisa.

Naruto (preocupado): Sim meu amor, pode dizer.

Sakura (desesperada): Eu sei que a Akatsuki virá atrás de nós dois para capturar nossas bijuus. E eu também sei que essa pode ser a nossa última oportunidade de ficarmos juntos- disse, deixando algumas lágrimas rolarem- Naruto, eu quero. Não, eu preciso. Eu preciso que você me foda.

Naruto: Amor, está tudo bem?

Sakura: Não, não está bem. Vamos ter uma guerra muito em breve e eu descobri que sou viciada em sexo. Mais do que isso, eu... EU SOU VICIADA EM SEXO SÓ COM VOCÊ.

[Momento hentai on]

Naruto se assustou com a revelação de sua noiva. Porém ele não teve tempo de processar esta informação, pois suas reflexões eram logo interrompidas pelos beijos de Sakura, que lutava para se livrar de suas roupas o mais rápido possível. Enquanto andavam em direção aos quartos, as roupas eram deixadas no caminho. ao entrarem no quarto, as últimas peças de roupa davam adeus a seus corpos e encontravam-se no chão.

Sakura: Naruto, me possua agora. Não quero daqui a pouco, tem que ser agora- disse, desesperada.

Naruto: Sa-Sakura...

Sakura joga Naruto na cama e senta sobre o mastro do mesmo e movimentava seu corpo insistentemente, como se suas células desejassem cada centímetro do seu noivo dentro de si. Ela cavalgava e quicava sobre aquele mastro de carne que ela tanto adora. A rosada estava embriagada de desejo pelo loiro e ele estava correspondendo plenamente a suas expectativas.

Naruto: É assim que você quer, Sakura?

Sakura: Isso Naruto, agora vai fundo e me arregaça. Acaba com esta puta que ama tanto ser comida por seu mestre.

Era como se Naruto entrasse em um genjutsu. Ao ouvir a palavra "mestre", o mesmo ficava louco e a penetrava violentamente. Com sua mente totalmente entregue, Sakura beijava seu amado de forma voraz. Mas, ao sentir que o clímax se aproximava, a rosada se levantou e deitou-se ao lado do loiro, apoiando seu corpo sobre os joelhos e as mãos. Entendendo o desejo de sua noiva pervertida, Naruto se levanta, ajeita seu mastro e o casal inicia lentamente um sexo anal. Aos poucos, os gritos de dor eram substituídos pelos de prazer. Sakura aproveitava para estimular a região do clitóris enquanto se derretia naquele momento. As horas se passaram enquanto o casal trocava de posições. Por incrível que pareça, eram as mesmas posições que estavam na série de livros "Jardim dos Amassos". Depois de algumas horas de sexo frenético, finalmente Naruto gozava dentro de Sakura. Desta vez, com ele por cima dela.

Sakura: NARUTOOOOOOO...

Naruto: SAKURAAAAAAA...

Finalmente, ambos gozaram juntos. Naruto se deitou de barriga para cima enquanto sentia suas pernas moles. Por sua vez, Sakura prendia o pênis de Naruto com chakra para deter o "rio de esperma". Aproveitando-se desta situação, Sakura descia seu rosto até a região onde sua mão direita estava. Sakura liberou o chakra logo após ter envolvido o pau de Naruto com sua boca para extrair o restante de sêmen que ainda restava no corpo do loiro. Naruto inclinava sua cabeça para trás ao sentir o resto de suas "forças" serem sugadas pela mulher de sua vida. A rosada se deitava sobre o seu amado enquanto o observava dormindo.

Sakura (pensando): "Naruto, eu fico feliz por você ser esse cara tão bom, não só nas missões, como também na cama. Desde o nosso primeiro beijo, mesmo que aquele tenha sido por acidente, eu tive a certeza de que você é o homem da minha vida."

[Momento hentai off]

Ao sentir um peso sobre seu corpo, Naruto desperta levemente e observa que Sakura está velando o seu sono. Ele a puxa contra seu corpo para que ela pudesse se aconchegar ainda mais.

Naruto: Saky, no que você está pensando?

Sakura: Sabe amor, eu estava pensando no quanto nós dois somos parecidos com nossos mestres.

Naruto: É mesmo. A vovó Tsunade e o Sábio Tarado estavam destinados a ficarem juntos desde quando foram escolhidos para pertencerem à mesma equipe e foram treinados pelo velhote.

Sakura: O que me faz despertar para uma incrível curiosidade que envolve nossa vila.

Naruto (curioso): Quê? Que curiosidade, Sakura?

Sakura (rindo): A de que você futuramente será hokage- respondeu, antes de beijar Naruto- Bem, se eu estiver certa, o primeiro e o segundo hokage foram os senseis do terceiro. Este que, por sua vez foi o sensei do seu pai, o quarto hokage, e da senhora Tsunade, a quinta. Seu pai foi o mestre do Kakashi-sensei e ele é o nosso mestre.

Naruto: Isso quer dizer que, segundo sua lógica, o sexto hokage seria o Kakashi-sensei e eu seria o sétimo, certo?

Sakura: Isso, meu garoto. E eu ficarei feliz em permanecer ao seu lado, assim como uma certa Pimenta Sanguinária da Folha.

Ambos riram da conclusão de Sakura e voltaram a se beijar apaixonadamente. Após o beijo, o casal dormiu. No dia seguinte, Naruto desperta e percebe que está sozinho na cama. Ao virar um pouco sua cabeça para seu lado esquerdo, percebe que sua amada rosada está de frente ao armário. Sakura olha para Naruto e sorri.

Sakura: Oi querido, já acordou?

Naruto: Amor, acabei de acordar agora e já vi um anjo rosado.

Sakura (sorrindo): Seu bobo, eu não sou nenhum anjo. Mas, mudando de assunto, você não acha que eu estou mais feminina agora?

Naruto se levanta e abraça Sakura por trás. O loiro beija o pescoço da rosada enquanto ela o puxa para beijar-lhe na boca.

Naruto: Você é muito especial. Você está um verdadeiro mulherão. Qualquer homem ficaria louco em tê-la ao seu lado. E não só em relação ao sexo. Você é companheira, amiga, uma excelente ninja médica.

Sakura: Naruto, o único objetivo de ter me tornado assim tão atraente foi para saber se um certo loiro ainda estava afim de mim. E, pelo que eu percebi, ele não só está afim como quer até presentear nossas vidas depositando sua semente.

Naruto: Você quer dizer nossas sementes, certo?

Sakura: Isso. Pois, depois dessa noite maravilhosa que tivemos, será uma surpresa eu não ter ficado grávida.

Naruto (espantado): Pe-pe-peraí, quer dizer que...

Sakura (sorrindo): Sim, eu estou em meu período fértil e tenho quase a certeza de que, muito em breve, contarei sobre minha gravidez. Ah, e aliás, você está maravilhoso com este seu corpo sarado, seu abdômen definido, seu corpo másculo, seu coração generoso... Bom, acho melhor pararmos por aqui.

O casal resolve se vestir e cuidar das higienes pessoais, se segurando muito para não se atracarem como na noite anterior. Em um outro local, mais precisamente em um dos quartos da mansão Uchiha, dois morenos acordam. Eram Hinata e Itachi, que haviam transado naquela mesma noite.

Hinata: Itachi, e então, como fui?

Itachi: Você foi ótima, princesa. Mesmo essa sendo sua primeira vez, você conseguiu se manter calma e conseguiu aproveitar o momento para desfrutar desse sentimento mútuo.

Hinata: Ah, Itachi, eu te amo, sabia?

Itachi: Sim, assim como eu também te amo.

[Dois meses depois...]

Sakura: Hi-Hinata, o que está acontecendo?

Hinata: Sakura, eu vou ser sincera contigo. Este tenketsu extra pode significar várias coisas. Porém, pelo ângulo em que este pequeno ponto de chakra está, acho mesmo é que você está...

Antes de Hinata finalizar seu comentário, Sakura coloca as mãos em cada lado de seu rosto e uma lágrima salgada começa a cair de cada olho rumo ao solo.

Sakura: Grá-grávida? T-t-tem certeza disto, Hina?

Hinata: Bem, você sabe mais de medicina do que eu. Mas, de qualquer forma, conhecendo o Naruto como nós conhecemos, acho que ele vai gostar muito da ideia de ser pai.


	21. Chapter 21

[Anteriormente]

Kaguya: Arte Sábia- Técnica da Transferência da Alma Seladora.

As rochas que haviam sido erguidas por Kaguya são atiradas contra Menma e se unem ao golpe de Hinata. Em seguida, ela mesma se lança em direção ao seu adversário para voltar ao seu verdadeiro corpo. No processo, o corpo de sua hospedeira atual vai retornando a ser o de Sakura em seu modo Rikudou. Sasuke atira sua Flecha de Indra e usa seu Mangekyo Sharingan para usar o Kamui, o que faz com que o ataque apareça nas costas do adversário. A esfera de energia que Naruto criara explode, acabando com todos os clones. Mesmo em suas formas Ootsutsukis, eles já não possuíam muito chakra e respiravam com um pouco de dificuldades.

Sasuke: Isso irá detê-lo por um tempo.

Hinata: Precisamos encontrar um jeito de acabar com isto de vez.

Naruto: Deixa... deixa isto comigo. E-eu sei como derrotá-lo.

Naruto explica o plano para os dois, mas faltava alguém. Seriam necessários quatro pessoas para tal ato, até que Katsuyu aparece e, em sua cabeça, Sakura está de volta em sua forma Rikudou, incluindo todas as marcas do Byakugou.

Sakura: Agora o Time Ootsutsuki está completo.

Naruto: Sakura...

[No momento atual]

 _[Ouçam "Blood Cirulator", da banda Asian Kung-Fu Generation]_

Os quatro shinobis estão preparando o seu ataque. Era como se os Três sannins lendários estivessem novamente na ativa, com a adição de uma nova criatura. Enquanto isto, Kaguya e Zetsu travavam um duelo dentro do corpo de Menma, que se contorce de dor. Naruto se posiciona em cima de Gamakichi e comanda o ataque.

Naruto: Pessoal, é agora. VAMOS LÁ...

A primeira é Mamahaha, com um voo rasante. Depois, a Katsuyu gigante prensou contra o solo e se dividiu em várias versões menores assim que Aoda surge do solo. Em seguida, Gamakichi atacou seu adversário com sua espada. Os quatro herois partem em direção ao adversário e energizam seus punhos com chakra. Dado o impacto, eles voltam a encarar Menma, que não sofrera nenhum dano. As invocações desaparecem numa fumaça.

Sakura: Esse cara é chato de morrer.

Sasuke: Até parece o Naruto. Apesar de ele ser apenas um idiota.

Naruto: Sasuke, seu maldito. Cale a boca, se você não quer deixar a minha prima viúva.

Hinata: Ele deve ter um ponto fraco.

Aos poucos, Menma se vira totalmente nervoso. Seu olhar furioso encara os quatro enquanto Kaguya está aos seus pés, inconsciente.

Menma: HAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHA... Acha mesmo que eu iria ser derrotado com esses golpes tão fracos? Agora vocês vão mor... o quê?

 _[Ouçam a música "Pino to Ameri", do cantor Huwie Ishizaki]_

De repente, Kaguya se ergue e o imobiliza. A deusa coelho se esforça para deter o ataque do Uzumaki maligno. Com os olhos lacrimejando, a mãe do chakra chama a atenção dos quatro.

Kaguya: Vamos, não percam tempo. Selem ele agora. Selem o Zetsu agora.

Menma: Sua vagabunda, por acaso sabe o que está fazendo vadia?

Kaguya: A mim, não importa o que meu corpo possa sofrer. Meu lugar já não é mais aqui neste mundo. Meus poderes estão melhores com uma outra portadora. Agora, só me interessa que você morra, mesmo que eu vá para o outro mundo junto com você. Morrerei feliz por levar o ódio que eu criei para o mundo dos mortos.

Com estas palavras de Kaguya, o Time Ootsutsuki partiu para o seu último movimento. Hinata é a primeira a atacar com seu Punho de Leões Gêmeos. Sakura vai por trás e desfere sua Colisão da Flor de Cerejeira. Naruto e Sasuke vão pelos lados enquanto aparecem o desenho de sol na mão direita do Uzumaki e o desenho de uma lua na mão esquerda do Uchiha.

Naruto/Sasuke: ARTE SÁBIA- DEVASTAÇÃO PLANETÁRIA

Menma: NÃO PODE SER...

Kaguya (chorando): Sakura, deixo o meu chakra contigo. Ajude o Naruto a trazer a paz ao mundo ninja.

Kaguya e Menma são envolvidos pelo Chibaku Tensei de Naruto e Sasuke. O Uzumaki moreno segura os braços de ambos, puxando-os. O jutsu se completa, condenando aquela dimensão. Sakura cria um portal para o mundo real e os quatro foram parar no Vale do Fim. No caminho, Sakura e Hinata estancaram o sangramento dos dois, pois a Hyuuga também aprendera a usar ninjutsu médico com Tsunade, ainda que em um estágio mais básico. Enquanto isto, Kurama, Uzume e os Seis Caminhos do Amor reencontraram o grupo naquela madrugada de 10 de outubro. Minato e Kushina foram direto para Naruto.

Minato: Meus parabéns, vocês conseguiram rapazes.

Kushina: Ah, esse é o meu garoto- celebrou, quase enforcando Naruto.

Ao ver os pais de Naruto, Sakura deixou algumas lágrimas caírem. Ela se lembrava do quanto foi difícil a infância de Naruto por falta de momentos entre pais e filhos. Desde pequeno, ele sempre fora ignorado, até maltratado em alguns momentos. Agora, ele era o principal herói da Quarta Guerra Ninja, além de ser o homem que conquistou o seu coração. Ela se aproximou aos poucos de seu noivo enquanto é observada pelos pais do loiro.

Minato: Olá, você deve ser a Sakura, certo?

Sakura (assustada): S-senhor Q-quarto Hokage...

Minato: Me chame de Minato.

Sakura: Senhor Minato...

Kushina: Não tenha medo, querida. Vem cá, você está em família.

Sakura: Se-senhora K-Kushina...

Minato e Kushina puxam Sakura e a abraçam. Um pouco mais afastados, Sasuke e Hinata se emocionam ao ver o amigo rindo com sua família.

Hinata (pensando): "Naruto, você foi o único de nós que cresceu sem ter uma base familiar e que foi conquistando tudo aos poucos. Nada mais justo de que seja a sua vez de receber o carinho de seus pais."

Sasuke (pensando): "Naruto, nesta última batalha, você realmente se demonstrou ser um verdadeiro líder. Se continuar assim, você será um excelente Hokage."

Aos poucos, uma figura aparece. Era a figura de Kaguya Ootsutsuki, representada pelo restante de seu chakra que ainda não havia sido selado em Sakura.

Kaguya: Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata, muito obrigada. Agora finalmente poderei descansar em paz.

Sakura: Mas senhora Kaguya...

Kaguya (triste): Sakura, você será uma mãe muito melhor do que eu fui... Cuide de Naruto e do filho que você está esperando.

Minato e Kushina encaram Sakura curiosos com esta revelação. Os pais de Naruto pressionam a futura nora para que diga a verdade.

Minato: Você está grávida, Sakura?

Sakura: Sim. Naruto e eu estamos esperando um menino.

Kushina abraça Sakura tão forte que a rosada começa a se sentir sufocada, deixando seu rosto quase que da mesma cor do cabelo de sua futura sogra.

Kushina (feliz): AI QUE LEGAL, SAKURA. EU E O MINATO SEREMOS AVÓS...

Naruto: Mãe, calma. Vocês não serão avós se a senhora continuar estrangulando a Sakura.

Kushina (encabulada): Ai, me desculpe. Eu me empolguei tanto que nem me preocupei contigo, querida.

Sakura (rindo): Hihihi, senhora Kushina. Você é muito divertida. Acho que eu também faria a mesma coisa no seu lugar.

Aos poucos, o sol começa a surgir no horizonte. E, com ele, os Seis Caminhos do Amor vão se despedindo aos poucos, sendo os últimos justamente Minato e Kushina.

Minato: Bem, creio que nosso tempo neste mundo está chegando ao fim. Deixo o meu legado contigo, Naruto.

Naruto (chorando): Valeu, pai...

Kushina: Fiquei feliz em conhecê-la Sakura. Se tivéssemos mais tempo, adoraria passar um fim de tarde tomando chá e fofocando contigo sobre nossos maridos.

Sakura (chorando): Eu também gostaria, senhora Kushina...

Minato e Kushina se desfazem no mesmo instante em que se beijam. Sakura entrelaça seus dedos na mão esquerda de Naruto enquanto sua cabeça reclina no ombro do amado. Os pais do loiro sorriem e terminam de se despedir.

Minato: ANTES QUE EU ME ESQUEÇA NARUTO, FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO.

Kushina: MEUS PARABÉNS, FILHO. QUE ESSA DATA POSSA SE MULTIPLICAR POR MUITOS ANOS...

Sakura olhou curiosa para Naruto afim de descobrir sobre o que os seus pais diziam.

Sakura: E então querido, por que seus pais desejaram feliz aniversário?

Naruto: É que hoje é 10 de outubro, e hoje completo 18 anos.

Sakura: Ah, então já que é seu aniversário, me desculpe por não poder ter dado nenhum presente do tamanho que você merece. Mas este aqui é o meu presente.

Sakura beija Naruto apaixonadamente. Em seguida, é a vez de Kaguya se despedir. A albina está em sua forma antes de comer do fruto da Dez Caudas.

Kaguya: O meu tempo aqui também já está no fim. Mas antes, para desfazer o Tsukuoymi Infinito, será preciso do chakra das bijuus e do Rinnegan. É só fazer o selo de mão do rato para liberar este genjutsu.

Naruto (confuso): Tá, mas como eu posso fazer este selo de mão se eu só tenho um braço?

Sasuke: Eu faço contigo, Naruto. Já que eu também consegui despertar o Rinnegan, ainda que por pouco tempo, eu irei ajudar nesta tarefa. Se for para isto, eu também tenho apenas um dos braços completos. É só ficarmos na posição invertida de como selamos Menma.

Naruto e Sasuke desfazem o Tsukuyomi Infinito e liberam todos os ninjas da Aliança Shinobi do genjutsu. Após o processo, Naruto concentra todo o seu chakra restante para reativar seu Rinnegan e liberar todas as bijuus que haviam sido capturadas pela Akatsuki. Por causa disso, ele desmaiou. Antes de atingir o chão, Naruto foi amparado por Kakashi, que havia sido o primeiro a ser libertado do genjutsu.

Kakashi: Agora descanse, Naruto. Vai se tratar de seus ferimentos pois ainda precisamos de você como Hokage.

Sakura: Kakashi-sensei...

Kakashi (sorrindo): Olá Sakura, Sasuke e Hinata. Fico feliz por vê-los bem.

Neste instante, foi a vez de Sasuke desmaiar. A poucos segundos de sofrer um impacto junto ao solo, Itachi o segurou.

Itachi: Você honrou os Uchihas nesta guerra, Sasuke. Nosso pai ficaria orgulhoso em ver o ninja de elite em que você se tornou.

Hinata: Itachi...

Itachi: Que bom que você está bem, princesa.

Algumas horas depois, Naruto desperta e descobre que está no hospital da Aldeia da Folha. O rosto de sua amada Sakura sorrindo é a primeira imagem que ele vê.

Sakura: Que bom que acordou, querido.

Naruto: Sa-sakura, estamos em casa? Onde estão os outros? Todos estão bem?

Sakura: Sim, e muito agradecidos por você tê-los salvo. Agora, eu não sabia que você atraía uma verdadeira multidão. Tem mais de oito mil pessoas na porta do hospital que só querem vê-lo.

Naruto se impressionou com a quantidade de pessoas que haviam saído de suas casas só para ver o herói da Quarta Guerra Ninja.

Naruto: MA-MAIS DE O-O-OITO MIL?

Sakura ri e é seguida por Naruto. Enquanto isto, em um outro quarto, Sasuke está com seus olhos vendados. Devido à grande pressão em suas córneas, ele estava condenado à ficar cego para sempre. Porém Itachi tinha um trunfo para resolver esta situação: os olhos de Madara Uchiha. O transplante ocorreu com sucesso, porém Sasuke ainda tinha seus novos olhos vendados para que seu corpo se acostumasse com eles. Horas mais tarde, ocorreu uma breve cerimônia fúnebre em homenagem aos mortos na Quarta Guerra Ninja. Dentre os lembrados estavam Shikaku Nara (pai de Shikamaru), Inoichi Yamanaka (pai de Ino) e Hiashi Hyuuga (pai de Hinata e Hanabi), que morrera no lugar de seu sobrinho Neji. No dia seguinte, no Prédio do Fogo, Tsunade e Kakashi conversam a respeito da sucessão.

Tsunade: Bem, já está na hora de passar o posto. Sabe, ser Hokage é gratificante. Mas devo admitir que é muito trabalhoso.

Kakashi: Entendo. Então você vai assumir o comando do Hospital da Aldeia da Folha, certo?

Tsunade: A princípio, gostaria que fosse a Sakura, mas ela alegou que não poderá assumir o cargo pois dará a luz daqui a sete meses.

Kakashi: E você sabe muito bem o motivo de eu ter aceitado o cargo.

Tsunade: Sim. É para preparar o terreno para que Naruto finalmente realize o seu desejo de se tornar Hokage.

No fim da tarde, Naruto estava no quarto do hospital conversando com Mabui. A morena de cabelos vermelhos queria pedir um conselho amoroso para se aproximar de um certo ninja por quem estava apaixonada.

Mabui: Obrigada Naruto, creio que este seja um motivo mais que plausível para que eu fique aqui.

Naruto: Que bom, Mabui. O Chouji vai amar em saber dessa sua decisão.

Após Mabui sair do quarto, duas pessoas entram no local. São eles: Tsunade (com roupas médicas) e Kakashi (vestindo o uniforme jounin).

Tsunade: Parece que você já está se acostumando com o novo braço.

Naruto: Sabe vovó Tsunade, não vou dizer que eu estou ok, pois ainda estou estranhando ele um pouco. Mas dá para se dizer que foi melhor perder o braço do que a cabeça.

Os três riram. Naruto observa a túnica de Kakashi e logo se imaginou com uma peça daquelas. Kakashi logo ficou curioso sobre o que seu antigo aluno e filho de seu mestre iria pensar da sua posição.

Kakashi: Bem, eu tenho que revelar uma coisa Naruto. A senhora Tsunade não será mais a hokage daqui em diante. Ela assumirá o posto de diretora do hospital. A partir de hoje, eu serei o hokage. Mas somente ficarei tempo suficiente até que meu substituto esteja pronto para o cargo.

Naruto: Tá, mas quem será seu substituto?

Kakashi e Tsunade se entreolham e voltam seus olhares para Naruto, indicando que, depois da aposentadoria do albino, era a vez do loiro assumir o posto. Em outro quarto, Sasuke está sentado em seu leito ainda com os olhos vendados. Ao seu lado estão seu irmão Itachi e sua cunhada Hinata.

Sasuke: Irmão, que bom que você está namorando. Fico feliz por vocês dois.

Itachi: Obrigdo, Sasuke. Você tem ficado bastante íntimo da Karin desde que a guerra acabou.

Sasuke: Ela tem me ajudado muito nesta minha recuperação.

Hinata: Realmente, a Karin é muito legal. Vai ser muito bom tê-la como cunhada.

Os três riram do comentário da Hyuuga. Os dias se passam e Sasuke já retira a venda e seus olhos. Tanto ele quanto Naruto são mandados de volta para casa, uma vez que seus corpos aceitaram os novos braços criados com as células do Primeiro Hokage. O rosto de Kakashi já está emoldurado no Monte Hokage. Três semanas se passam, e a ala médica já está vazia. Sakura e Kakashi estão no portão da vila. Os dois conversam com Naruto, que está de malas prontas para cumprir seu último desejo antes de ser nomeado como o sétimo hokage. Ao ver seu amado marido partir, Sakura encara Naruto com um semblante triste. (N/A: os dois se casaram neste período e os acontecimentos serão mostrados em detalhes no próximo episódio)

Kakashi: Bem, vou ser franco. Eu fui a segunda opção de Tsunade. A primeira pessoa da lista para o cargo sempre foi você. Mas todos foram unânimes com a sua recomendação e não houveram objeções. O Sasuke também era um forte candidato ao cargo, mas recusou para não atrapalhar o sonho de um amigo. Por isso, não se esqueça de uma coisa. Quando você voltar, o novo hokage da Aldeia da Folha será... Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze.

Naruto: Tudo bem, obrigado Kakashi-sensei.

Sakura: Você tem mesmo que ir embora, querido? A aldeia não vai ser a mesma com a sua partida.

Naruto: Não tem outro jeito, amor. Eu tenho que ir para ver o progresso da paz neste mundo ninja. Talvez eu veja coisas que nunca vi antes. Coisas que não irei ver se eu não fizer isto. Somente depois dessas coisas é que eu poderei aceitar o cargo de Hokage.

Sakura desvia seu olhar para baixo. Ela tinha esperança de que Naruto revisse sua ideia e que pudesse criar seu filho que iria nascer dentro de pouco mais de seis meses.

Sakura: E se eu dissesse... que quero ir junto?

Naruto calmamente sorriu e beijou apaixonadamente sua esposa. Quando os lábios se encontraram, o loiro envolveu seus braços em torno da cintura da rosada e ela envolveu os seus em volta do pescoço dele. Mas, como o ar lhes faltou, as safiras do Uzumaki se encontraram com as esmeraldas da Uzumaki.

Naruto: Eu diria que a minha viagem... sofrerá um pequeno atraso. Afinal de contas, todo o casal que se preze precisa de uma lua de mel.

Sakura se solta do abraço de Naruto e, irradiando felicidade, começou a saltar de alegria. Seu amado Naruto iria levá-la ao redor do mundo.

Sakura: É ISSO AÍ! VOU VIAJAR EM LUA DE MEL COM MEU MARIDO LINDO! Amor, me espere um pouco. Vou arrumar minhas coisas e já estou de volta para irmos.

Sakura usa sua Dança de Pétalas de Cerejeira para se teletransportar para casa, onde ela arruma suas malas. Em uma hora, uma animada Sakura Uzumaki estava de volta com um pergaminho similar ao usado por Naruto quando concluiu seu treinamento no Monte Myoboku. Kakashi havia retornado para a vila.

Sakura: Querido, cheguei. Então, vamos viajar senhor Uzumaki?

Naruto: Claro que sim, senhora Uzumaki.

Naruto e Sakura começam a andar de mãos dadas calmamente. O briho das duas alianças douradas em ambas as mãos esquerdas só não eram tão marcantes quanto a felicidade do casal que ia viajar em lua de mel. No caminho, eles são parados por um certo moreno.

Naruto: Sempre querendo surpreender de última hora, não é mesmo Sasuke?

Sasuke: Naruto, quero que fique com isto.

Naruto: Isso é...

Sakura: Mas este não é o emblema do clã Namikaze?

Sasuke: Exatamente. O quarto hokage, seu pai, estava usando isto no dia em que você nasceu.

Naruto: Muito obrigado amigo.

Naruto e Sakura se despedem de Sasuke enquanto partiram para sua lua de mel. A neblina da guerra se dissipava e uma nova era de paz podia ser vista sobre o mundo ninja assim como um arco-íris. E tudo isto graças a quatro heróis: Hinata Hyuuga, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno Uzumaki e Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze.


	22. Chapter 22

_O DIA PERFEITO PARA UM CASAMENTO_

 _[Ouça a música "Kara no Kokoro", da cantora Anly]_

A Quarta Guerra Ninja finalmente chegou ao fim e levou consigo o Tsukuyomi Infinito. Menma fora selado junto de Kaguya a pedido da própria deusa coelho, que deu todo o seu chakra para Sakura, que era a reencarnação da Ootsutsuki. Uma nova era de paz começara a surgir por todo o mundo ninja. O número de missões caiu drasticamente, pois a grande maioria consistia em missões de entrega de mantimentos e auxílio logístico, sendo que gennins e chuunins dariam conta delas com certa facilidade. Vendo este cenário, o novo hokage, Kakashi Hatake, respirou fundo e olhou para a antiga foto de seu time (todos os membros da equipe ganharam uma cópia de recordação).

Kakashi (pensando): "Quem diria que vocês formariam um bom time? Vocês três estão em um nivel superior a um kage. Principalmente você, Naruto. Seu pais ficariam muito orgulhosos de seu progresso."

De repente, algumas batidas puderam ser ouvidas na porta da sala do hokage. Era Shikamaru, que trazia um envelope com as iniciais "N" e "S". Este envelope era selado com os emblemas do clã Uzumaki e Haruno. Shikamaru entregava o envelope que estava escrito "Kakashi-sensei".

Shikakaru: Me perdoe, senhor Hokage. Isto chegou hoje de manhã para o senhor.

Kakashi: Já até suspeito o que seja, mas tudo bem. Vou dar uma olhada.

Kakashi abre o envelope e tinha um convite especial. O novo hokage analisou seriamente o papel antes de lê-lo.

[Carta on]

"Ao Ilmo. sr. Sexto Hokage Kakashi-sensei,

Viemos por meio desta convidá-lo para celebrar a união de Naruto Uzumaki e Sakura Haruno no sagrado matrimônio a ser celebrado no dia 28 do mês de outubro, às 20h, no jardim da mansão principal do clã Uzumaki."

[Carta off]

Kakashi e Shikamaru se encaram tentando imaginar a reação dos amigos do casal ao receberem o convite do casamento. O hokage ficou feliz pois o maior número de missões era consideradas como nível D. Todos os amigos de Naruto e Sakura já foram graduados a jounin, o que lhes renderia um bom tempo de folga antes que eles pudessem ser enviados às missões. Na Floricultura Yamanaka, Ino conversa com Sakura sobre arranjos no casamento e o buquê que será utilizado.

Sakura: Então Ino, este aqui ficou perfeito. Vou deixar encomendado ele e retirarei na véspera do casamento.

Ino: Sabia que você gostaria, Sakura. Ficou bem a sua cara e do Naruto.

Sakura: Bem, preciso ir. Tenho que provar meu vestido de noiva ainda.

Ino: Certo, até mais e boa sorte.

Em sua casa, Naruto pensava sobre a ideia da Sakura em fazer com que o loiro use uma capa muito parecida com a do seu pai. Naruto não era muito favorável à ideia, mas a mesma conseguiu convencê-lo de que seria interessante, inclusive já contaria com a inscrição de Sétimo Hokage nas costas. Dois dias depois de assumir o cargo, toda a Aldeia da Folha está reunida em frente ao Prédio do Fogo. Era a cerimônia de graduação dos novos jounins.

Kakashi: Estamos aqui para celebrar a graduação destes mais novos jounins da Aldeia da Folha. Seus feitos na Quarta Guerra Ninja servirão de grande inspiração para todos nós. Eu, Kakashi Hatake, o Sexto Hokage desta vila, a partir da presente data, nomeio os seguintes shinobis e kunoichis a jounin: Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, Chouji Akimichi, Rock Lee, Tenten Mitsashi, Kiba Inuzuka e Shino Aburame. Todos vocês serão promovidos a jounin.

Todos aplaudem aos homenageados. Neji Hyuuga, que havia sido promovido a jounin enquanto Naruto e Sasuke estavam fora da Aldeia da Folha, os presenteara com suas novas bandanas e os respectivos coletes jounin. Em seguida, foi a vez do Time Ootsutsuki ser lembrado.

Kakashi: Nesta promoção, apenas Neji Hyuuga não fora promovido pois já recebeu sua graduação anteriormente. Agora, pelos méritos de ter salvo o mundo da ameaça do Plano Olho da Lua e ter livrado a todos dos efeitos do Tsukuyomi Infinito, eu nomeio os seguintes shinobis e kunoichis como os mais novos sennins da Aldeia da Folha: como sennin das cobras, Sasuke Uchiha. Como sennin das águias, Hinata Hyuuga. Como sennin das lesmas, Sakura Haruno. E, como sennin dos sapos e nosso próximo hokage, Naruto Uzumaki.

A festa para os quatro é ainda maior. Cada um recebe uma capa e um pergaminho especial que contém os jutsus mais fortes de cada um. Os presentes são distribuídos na seguinte ordem: de Itachi para Sasuke, de Neji para Hinata, de Tsunade para Sakura e de Jiraiya para Naruto. Os presentes começam a carregar os quatro heróis por toda a aldeia saudando-os por sua bravura e coragem em meio à guerra. E, em meio às festas, Sakura fazia de tudo para estar perto de Naruto, só para poder beijá-lo apaixonadamente. Os dias se passam e o casamento entre Naruto e Sakura está chegando. Os amigos do casal encaravam estes preparativos como uma missão rank S e estavam bastante dedicados nesta empreitada. Faltando pouco mais de uma semana, Naruto acabou adoecendo devido à tensão pré-casamento. Febre alta, dores por todo o corpo, náuseas e fraqueza eram os sintomas mais sentidos pelo loiro. Em um determinado momento, Sakura havia saído para provar seu vestido de noiva, deixando Naruto deitado no sofá. Ao mesmo tempo, Kurama estava no chão, em sua forma de bijuu, porém do tamanho de uma raposa adulta comum.

Kurama: Tá mal mesmo, hein pirralho? Esse casamento tá mexendo mesmo com seus hormônios.

Naruto: Ah Kurama, vai ver se eu tô na esquina. E você só fala isso porque não é você que vai se casar.

Kurama: Ok, tudo bem esraga-prazeres. Não precisa ser tão rabugento.

Naruto: Só estou te dando o troco. E olha que eu não estou cobrando juros nem correção monetária.

Kurama voltara para o selo dentro de Naruto. De repente, a porta se abre. Era Tsunade, que estava visitando o casal. A proximidade entre os dois casais acabara reforçando os laços que um tinha com o outro da relação. Era como se os quatro fossem uma mesma família, pois ambos assim se consideravam. Tsunade analisava Naruto de cima a baixo antes de dar seu veredito.

Tsunade: Bem, como eu posso dizer... Seu estado não é nada bom.

Naruto (preocupado): Então, o que eu tenho vovó Tsunade?

Tsunade: Para nossa sorte, isto não passa de uma intoxicação alimentar. Não se preocupe, você ficará bom até o casamento. Só precisa cuidar de sua alimentação e se hidratar bem.

Naruto (aliviado): Ufa, ainda bem que é só isto. Minha consciência fica mais leve, pois eu já ia para o hospital. Vai que eu estivesse com dengue... Do jeito que eu sou zicado para isto, é melhor prevenir do que remediar.

Tsunade riu do comentário de Naruto, seguida do próprio. Em um ateliê no centro da Aldeia da Folha, Sakura estava de frente para um espelho grande. A mesma ficara encarando seu próprio corpo. Não sabia se era por causa da gravidez, mas seu corpo já não mais lembrava os tempos de pré-adolescência.

Sakura (pensando): "Caramba, meu corpo mudou muito nestes últimos anos".

Sakura estava acompanhada de Ino e Hinata, que iriam provar os vestidos das madrinhas. Com o passar dos dias, Naruto melhorava de seu desconforto ao seguir as recomendações de Tsunade. Ele e Sakura haviam planejado juntos a cerimônia, para que todos os seus amigos possam curtir junto do casal. Faltando dois dias para a cerimônia, o casal estava no escritório do Hokage para fazer um pedido especial.

Naruto: Kakashi-sensei, quero que você faça o nosso casamento.

Kakashi: Hã? O quê? Como assim?

Sakura: É simples. Como você foi o nosso sensei depois de nos graduarmos na Academia e ficou conosco durante todos estes anos, nós dois...

Naruto: Quer dizer, nós três.

Sakura: Isso, nós tr...- começou a encarar furiosa o seu noivo- O QUE QUER DIZER NÓS TRÊS, SEU ESTRUPÍCIO?

Naruto (assustado): É q-que e-eu estava considerando o n-nosso filho junto.

Sakura (sorrindo): Ah, tá. Eu me esqueci deste detalhe- respirou fundo- Então, como eu ia dizendo, nós três queremos que você faça a festa.

Após respirar fundo, Kakashi encara seus antigos alunos e balança com a cabeça positivamente, indicando que a indicação fora aceita. Em seguida, o grande dia finalmente chegou. O dia em que Naruto e Sakura trocarão as alianças. Todos os convidados iam chegando aos poucos e se posicionavam nos seus devidos lugares. Os pajens e as damas de honra iam entrando. Naruto era conduzido por Tsunade até o altar. Faltava apenas Sakura, que iria acompanhada de Jiraiya. Assim que seguia rumo ao altar onde seu amor a esperava, Sakura via um flashback de toda a sua vida. Desde uma estudante perfeita, passando por uma fase em que ela se sentia ser o elo mais fraco do Time 7, a descoberta de ser uma jinchuuriki, seu amadurecimento como kunoichi e médica ninja até o presente atual. Seus olhos brigavam com as gotas de lágrimas que insistiam em cair e tentavam estragar a maquiagem inconvenientemente. Ao dar seus últimos passos, ela fitou o sorriso mais lindo que ela poderia enxergar na vida.

Sakura (pensamento): "Naruto, estamos realizando um lindo sonho juntos. Seus pais estariam muito orgulhosos de você, assim como os meus também".

Ao mesmo tempo, Naruto acompanhara os passos de Sakura. Ele também se lembrara de quando nascera sem os pais, que haviam morrido no ataque de Kurama, toda a sua infância e todos os laços que criara desde que conhecera Iruka. Ele podia ver toda a sua batalha em tornar-se alguém reconhecido, passando pelo Exame Chuunin, a morte do Terceiro Hokage, o período de treinamento com Jiraiya e Itachi (que virou Hanzo) até a Quarta Guerra Ninja e em como ele, Sasuke, Hinata e Sakura selaram Menma, trazendo a paz ao mundo ninja. Assim que ambos ficaram um do lado do outro, Kakashi conduziu a cerimônia.

Kakashi: Se há alguém aqui tem algo para falar que impeça este casamento, que fale agora ou cale-se para sempre.

Nenhum dos presentes se manifestara. Kakashi dava seguimento ao casamento de Naruto e Sakura, que olhavam seu antigo sensei. A emoção era visível nos olhos dos dois, uma vez que aquele era o momento tão esperado por ambos, principalmente pelo que este casamento significava. Por isso mesmo, naquela cerimônia haviam representante de todas as aldeias ninja, mesmo não estando dentro do território das Cinco Grandes Nações. Todos prestavam atenção enquanto ambos discursavam naquele momento, onde os olhos de Sakura e Naruto se encaravam.

Sakura: Naruto, eu só tenho que agradecer por você ter estado comigo durante este tempo todo. Desde que entramos na academia, eu tinha a certeza de que nosso destino ia ser trilhado, de uma forma ou de outra. Quando entramos na Equipe 7, eu sentia que nós dois, o Sasuke e o Kakashi-sensei formariamos um elo. Daí veio o período em que você e o Sasuke foram embora da vila. Este foi o período mais triste para mim. Mesmo evoluindo, ainda me sentia incompleta. E eis que você veio. A parte que faltava de mim. O raio de sol que faltava a árvore de cerejeira para que sua fotossíntese ocorresse. Então, o que quero dizer é que, mesmo que eu não fosse uma jinchuuriki, eu jamais deixarei de te amar e continuarei te amando enquanto meu coração ainda estiver batendo.

Naruto: Sakura, estou muito feliz de estar aqui neste momento contigo, podendo celebrar nossa união junto de nossos amigos. Foi uma jornada e tanto estes últimos cinco anos, desde que selamos aquela promessa. Daí, quando eu voltei e você se declarou para mim, me motivou a me esforçar mais para ser o motivo de seu sorriso. E hoje estamos aqui, cumprindo mais uma etapa de nossas vidas.

Kakashi: Naruto, você aceita Sakura como sua esposa para amá-la, respeitá-la, cuidá-la, na saúde e na doença, na riqueza ou na pobreza, enquanto os dois viverem?

Naruto: Sim.

Kakashi: Sakura, você aceita Naruto como seu esposo para amá-lo, respeitá-lo, cuidá-lo, na saúde e na doença, na riqueza ou na pobreza, enquanto os dois viverem?

Sakura: Sim.

Kakashi: Então, pelos poderes à mim revestidos, eu os declaro marido e mulher. Agora, pode beijar a noiva.

O beijo final selara a parte formal do casamento entre Naruto e Sakura. Alguns minutos mais tarde, os dois eram paparicados pelos convidados, que queriam registrar o momento, seja por foto ou pedindo para o Sai fazer uma pintura deles. Em meio aos comes e bebes, várias conversas animadas aconteceram. Também era possível ver a enormidade de casais que aproveitavam a ocasião para se amar. Um dos mais animados era Jiraiya e Tsunade, que estavam sentados justamente com os seus alunos.

Jiraiya: Parabéns garotos, vocês se merecem.

Tsunade: É mesmo, vocês dois formam um lindo casal.

Naruto: Valeu sábio tarado e vovó Tsunade.

Sakura: Muito obrigada mesmo senhora Tsunade e Jiraiya-sensei. Ficamos muito felizes também por vocês dois.

Tsunade: Nós é que agradecemos. Sua história de amor está sendo o combustível para outros casais aqui.

Jiraiya: Eu e a Tsu, Itachi e Hinata, Sasuke e Karin, Shikamaru e Temari, Neji e Tenten, Sai e Ino, Asuma e Kurenai, Chouji e Karui. Até o Kiba está se engraçando com alguém. Acho que é Tamaki o nome dela.

Sakura: Tamaki... acho que eu me lembro dela.

Naruto: Não é aquela que morava com uma velha que criava gatos em algum lugar no interior do País do Fogo?

Tsunade: Exatamente, Naruto.

Enquanto a conversa corria solta, Ino chamava a atenção de todos. A Yamanaka pegou um microfone para anunciar o que ia acontecer com o prorrogar da festa.

Ino: Atenção todos, sei que a conversa está agradável e que os comes e bebes estão deliciosos, mas falta uma coisa muito importante numa festa: a música. Para começarmos, gostaria que os noivos viessem para a frente.

Naruto (assustado): Essa não, eu sou péssimo dançarino.

Sakura: Eu também não sou nenhuma Rosada do Tchan, mas agora será uma música lenta.

Naruto: Bem, então você aceita esta dança?- disse enquanto beijava-lhe a mão.

Sakura (sorrindo): Sim, meu amor.

Ao som de "Line" (Sukima Switch), Naruto e Sakura foram para a pista de dança tendo ele agarrando a cintura dela e ela envolvendo seus braços em torno do pescoço dele. Logo, outros casais se juntavam aos noivos para a dança. Sasuke e Karin, Itachi e Hinata, Neji e Tenten, Shikamaru e Temari, Jiraiya e Tsunade, Gaara e Matsuri, Chouji e Karui, Asuma e Kurenai, Nagato e Konan, entre outros. Ao fim da música, somente as mulheres ficaram se amontoando para quem receberia o buquê de Sakura, que estava de costas para lançá-lo.

Sakura (animada): MUITO BEM MENINAS, EU VOU JOGAR O BUQUÊ! NO TRÊS, HEIN? UM, DOIS... TRÊS!

Na confusão, o buquê acabou parar nos pés de Hinata, que estava mais atrás. Logo, a Hyuuga o pegou. Ao perceber que todos os olhares estão voltados para ela, a mesma corou violentamente. Todas as aldeias ninjas estavam representadas por algum shinobi ou kunoichi, uma vez que todas elas queriam agradecer Naruto por ter salvo o mundo do pesadelo infinito. Aquele casamento simbolizava mais do que a união entre duas pessoas que se amam, era como se os dois representassem fisicamente tudo o que a Aliança Shinobi pregava: a cooperação mútua entre os países.

[Alguns dias mais tarde...]

Kakashi: Bem, vou ser franco. Eu fui a segunda opção de Tsunade. A primeira pessoa da lista para o cargo sempre foi você. Mas todos foram unânimes com a sua recomendação e não houveram objeções. O Sasuke também era um forte candidato ao cargo, mas recusou para não atrapalhar o sonho de um amigo. Por isso, não se esqueça de uma coisa. Quando você voltar, o novo hokage da Aldeia da Folha será... Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze.

Naruto: Tudo bem, obrigado Kakashi-sensei.

Sakura: Você tem mesmo que ir embora, querido? A aldeia não vai ser a mesma com a sua partida.

Naruto: Não tem outro jeito, amor. Eu tenho que ir para ver o progresso da paz neste mundo ninja. Talvez eu veja coisas que nunca vi antes. Coisas que não irei ver se eu não fizer isto. Somente depois dessas coisas é que eu poderei aceitar o cargo de Hokage.  
Sakura desvia seu olhar para baixo. Ela tinha esperança de que Naruto revisse sua ideia e que pudesse criar seu filho que iria nascer dentro de pouco mais de seis meses.

Sakura: E se eu dissesse... que quero ir junto?

Naruto calmamente sorriu e beijou apaixonadamente sua esposa. Quando os lábios se encontraram, o loiro envolveu seus braços em torno da cintura da rosada e ela envolveu os seus em volta do pescoço dele. Mas, como o ar lhes faltou, as safiras do Uzumaki se encontraram com as esmeraldas da Uzumaki.

Naruto: Eu diria que a minha viagem... sofrerá um pequeno atraso. Afinal de contas, todo o casal que se preze precisa de uma lua de mel.

Sakura se solta do abraço de Naruto e, irradiando felicidade, começou a saltar de alegria. Seu amado Naruto iria levá-la ao redor do mundo.

Sakura: É ISSO AÍ! VOU VIAJAR EM LUA DE MEL COM MEU MARIDO LINDO! Amor, me espere um pouco. Vou arrumar minhas coisas e já estou de volta para irmos.

Sakura usa sua Dança de Pétalas de Cerejeira para se teletransportar para casa, onde ela arruma suas malas. Em uma hora, uma animada Sakura Uzumaki estava de volta com um pergaminho similar ao usado por Naruto quando concluiu seu treinamento no Monte Myoboku. Kakashi havia retornado para a vila.

Sakura: Querido, cheguei. Então, vamos viajar senhor Uzumaki?

Naruto: Claro que sim, senhora Uzumaki.

Naruto e Sakura começam a andar de mãos dadas calmamente. O briho das duas alianças douradas em ambas as mãos esquerdas só não eram tão marcantes quanto a felicidade do casal que ia viajar em lua de mel. No caminho, eles são parados por um certo moreno.

Naruto: Sempre querendo surpreender de última hora, não é mesmo Sasuke?

Sasuke: Naruto, quero que fique com isto.

Naruto: Isso é...

Sakura: Mas este não é o emblema do clã Namikaze?

Sasuke: Exatamente. O quarto hokage, seu pai, estava usando isto no dia em que você nasceu.

Naruto: Muito obrigado amigo.

Naruto e Sakura se despedem de Sasuke enquanto partiram para sua lua de mel. A neblina da guerra se dissipava e uma nova era de paz podia ser vista sobre o mundo ninja assim como um arco-íris. E tudo isto graças a quatro herois: Hinata Hyuuga, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno Uzumaki e Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze.

 _A VIDA PARADISÍACA EM TRÂNSITO_

 _[Ouça a música "Newsong", da banda Tactica]_

Alguns dias de caminhada depois, Naruto e Sakura chegam a uma cidade portuária na costa do País do Fogo. Eles compram suas passagens e entram no navio. Quando o navio parte para alto-mar, Naruto e Sakura aproveitam a noite para descansar. Na manhã seguinte, o casal estava dando a volta pelo convés do navio. Ambos perebem que estão sendo vigiados. Porém os olhares destinados ao casal eram de gratidão, por terem salvo o mundo, e de felicidade, pois todos sentiram que eles combinavam. Após o café da manhã, por volta das nove e meia da manhã, Naruto e Sakura estão na proa do navio, olhando a imensidão do mar com suas mãos entrelaçadas. A brisa do ar embalava os jovens corações que aproveitavam a viagem para se entregarem cada vez mais naquele sentimento ao qual nenhuma enciclopédia no mundo descreveria.

Sakura: Amor, eu sempre quis fazer uma coisa. Eu vi isso num filme e queria copiar.

Naruto: Acho que até sei o que você quer fazer.

Sakura esticou os braços lateralmente e fechou os olhos para sentir a brisa balançar seus cabelos róseos. Ao erguer a cabeça, ela sente sua cintura ser envolvida por um par de braços fortes e um forte aroma especial é sentido por seu nariz. Ao abrir os olhos, a futura mamãe fita o rosto de seu amado antes de selar seus lábios num beijo apaixonado.

Sakura: Naruto, muito obrigada por nunca desistir de mim mesmo quando eu havia desistido de mim mesma. Por ter aberto os meus olhos e me dar toda a certeza de que o homem da minha vida sempre esteve tão perto de mim, mesmo depois de o Sasuke ter partido.

Naruto: De nada, meu amor. Você sabe que eu me sacrificaria só para arrancar um sorriso de seu rosto.

Sakura: Mas só um é pouco. Você conseguiu arrancar vários. É como se minha vida estivesse completa. E ainda mais agora, já que Boruto nascerá em pouco tempo.

O casal beijou-se novamente enquanto voltava para a sua cabine. A viagem seguiu tranquila, até chegar ao seu primeiro destino, País das Ondas. De lá partiram para o País da Água, onde a Mizukage os recebeu junto de Suigetsu e Chojuro. Depois da estadia na Aldeia da Névoa, os dois foram ao País do Ferro, onde o General Mifune os presenteou com uma armadura samurai, onde a armadura dele era de cor alaranjada e a dela era rosada.

Mifune: Pelos serviços prestados em prol de todos os países ninjas durante a última guerra, eu concedo a Naruto Uzumaki e Sakura Uzumaki a mais alta honraria de todo o País do Ferro. A partir de hoje, vocês são os mais novos Samurais Honorários Lendários. Meus parabéns, Sir Naruto e Lady Sakura.

Com o passar dos dias, as paradas eram constantes pois a barriga de Sakura ia crescendo cada vez mais. Ao chegar nos portões da Aldeia da Nuvem, a rosada sente um forte aperto em seu ventre de oito meses de gravidez. Ela então se ajoelha e segura-se em seu ventre.  
Sakura (desconfortável): Na-Naruto...

Naruto (preocupado): Estou aqui Sakura, o que está acontecendo?

Sakura (ofegante): É o Bo-Boruto.

Naruto, ao perceber a situação de sua esposa, logo ativa seu modo sábio para mover-se mais rápido. Com Sakura nos braços, ele sente as ataduras que envolviam seu braço direito começarem a ficar sujas de sangue, porém a origem daquele sangue não provia do ferimento de guerra.

Sakura (se contorcendo): NA-NARUTO... E-EU NÃO AGUENTO MAIS... V-VA-VAI NASCER...

Naruto: Segure só mais um pouco amor, o médico já está a caminho para atendê-la.

Sakura fazia um enorme esforço enquanto Naruto a levava até o hospital da Aldeia da Nuvem. Ao perceber que suas vestes estavam manchadas, a rosada logo procurou se sentar e fazer o máximo de esforço. O motivo para tal desespero? Sua bolsa se rompeu e ela estava para dar à luz a qualquer momento.

Sakura (chorando): NA-NARUTO, NÃO ME DEIXE... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH...

Naruto: Não Sakura, eu estou aqui e aqui ficarei.

As contrações de Sakura tornam-se mais constantes e em intervalos cada vez menores, indicando que Boruto estava para nascer. Por sorte, eles foram rapidamente atendidos e, num intervalo de cinco horas, o primeiro choro de Boruto pôde ser ouvido.

Obstetra: Meus parabéns, é um belo de um garotão.

O médico entrega o bebê para Sakura afim de que esta o viesse a amamentá-lo. Tanto ela quanto Naruto não conseguem medir o tamanho do sorriso em seus rostos.

Sakura: Olha, ele é tão fofo. Tem até as marcas de nascença do papai.

Naruto: Ih, é mesmo. Mas não seria tão lindo se não puxasse a beleza da mãe.

Seis meses depois do nascimento de Boruto, Naruto e Sakura foram para a Aldeia da Pedra, onde foram recebidos pela nova Tsuchikage, Kurotsuchi. De lá, os três foram para a Aldeia da Areia, onde eles iriam encontrar-se com o velho amigo do casal, Gaara.

Gaara: Que bom que vieram, Naruto e Sakura. E que belo garoto esse, hein?

Naruto: Valeu Gaara. O nome dele é Boruto. Boruto Uzumaki Haruno.

Sakura: Ele é tão lindo igual ao pai.

De repente, uma mulher entra na sala. Era Matsuri, a quem o casal foi apresentado como sendo a namorada do Kazekage.

Matsuri: Naruto, Sakura.

Sakura: Olá Matsuri.

Naruto: Oi Matsuri. Você está muito linda, apesar de não ser tão linda quanto a Sakura mas, mesmo assim, está linda.

Matsuri (corada): O-obrigada. Vindo do grande herói da Quarta Guerra Ninja, só tenho a agradecer.

Antes de que Gaara e Sakura pudessem ter uma pontada de ciúmes, Naruto procurava desconversar para não causar um incidente diplomático. Aos olhos da Aliança Shinobi, Naruto e Sakura eram o casal que representava em tudo o que era ensinado pelo tratado: que a paz somente seria possível se os povos vivessem em união. Os três Uzumakis ficaram na aldeia por mais algum tempo, onde, antes de partir de volta para Aldeia da Folha, uma nova surpresa impactou o casal.

Sakura: E então Matsuri, tem certeza mesmo?

Matsuri: Meus parabéns Sakura, você está grávida novamente. Você e Naruto serão pais novamente.

Sakura ficou muito feliz com a revelação. Ela e Matsuri se aproximaram bastante desde que a kunoichi da Aldeia da Areia também descobrira sua gravidez, que já estava de três meses. Ao completar quatro meses da estadia na Aldeia da Areia, Naruto, Sakura e Boruto encontram-se perto da Aldeia da Folha.

Naruto: Mal espero para ver o que mudou em nossa vila nos últimos dois anos. Estou louco para contar sobre Boruto e Kasumi.

Sakura: Pois é, meu amor. Finalmente em casa. Diferente de Boruto, que nasceu em viagem, Kasumi irá nascer na Aldeia da Folha, e quem fará o parto será a senhora Tsunade.

Mal sabia o casal que o dia de sua chegada não seria tão tranquilo assim e uma emocionante surpresa os aguardaria para Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze e Sakura Uzumaki Haruno.


	23. Chapter 23

**[Anteriormente...]  
**  
Kakashi: Bem, vou ser franco. Eu fui a segunda opção de Tsunade. A primeira pessoa da lista para o cargo sempre foi você. Mas todos foram unânimes com a sua recomendação e não houveram objeções. O Sasuke também era um forte candidato ao cargo, mas recusou para não atrapalhar o sonho de um amigo. Por isso, não se esqueça de uma coisa. Quando você voltar, o novo hokage da Aldeia da Folha será... Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze.

Naruto: Tudo bem, obrigado Kakashi-sensei.

Sakura: Você tem mesmo que ir embora, querido? A aldeia não vai ser a mesma com a sua partida.

Naruto: Não tem outro jeito, amor. Eu tenho que ir para ver o progresso da paz neste mundo ninja. Talvez eu veja coisas que nunca vi antes. Coisas que não irei ver se eu não fizer isto. Somente depois dessas coisas é que eu poderei aceitar o cargo de Hokage.  
Sakura desvia seu olhar para baixo. Ela tinha esperança de que Naruto revisse sua ideia e que pudesse criar seu filho que iria nascer dentro de pouco mais de seis meses.

Sakura: E se eu dissesse... que quero ir junto?

Naruto calmamente sorriu e beijou apaixonadamente sua esposa. Quando os lábios se encontraram, o loiro envolveu seus braços em torno da cintura da rosada e ela envolveu os seus em volta do pescoço dele. Mas, como o ar lhes faltou, as safiras do Uzumaki se encontraram com as esmeraldas da Uzumaki.

Naruto: Eu diria que a minha viagem... sofrerá um pequeno atraso. Afinal de contas, todo o casal que se preze precisa de uma lua de mel.

Sakura se solta do abraço de Naruto e, irradiando felicidade, começou a saltar de alegria. Seu amado Naruto iria levá-la ao redor do mundo.

Sakura: É ISSO AÍ! VOU VIAJAR EM LUA DE MEL COM MEU MARIDO LINDO! Amor, me espere um pouco. Vou arrumar minhas coisas e já estou de volta para irmos.

Sakura usa sua Dança de Pétalas de Cerejeira para se teletransportar para casa, onde ela arruma suas malas. Em uma hora, uma animada Sakura Uzumaki estava de volta com um pergaminho similar ao usado por Naruto quando concluiu seu treinamento no Monte Myoboku. Kakashi havia retornado para a vila.

Sakura: Querido, cheguei. Então, vamos viajar senhor Uzumaki?

Naruto: Claro que sim, senhora Uzumaki.

 **[No momento atual...]  
**

Após se despedir de Naruto e Sakura, Kakashi volta para a sua rotina de hokage. Aquele primeiro mês até que se mostrou agitado, haja visto que tivemos as promoções dos novos jounin e a nomeação dos novos sennin, além do evento que se tornou o principal no período: o casamento entre Naruto e Sakura. Ele estava reunido com Tsunade, que agora era a médica-chefe do Hospital da Folha.

Tsunade: Você está indo muito bem, Kakashi. Os moradores da Aldeia da Folha estão tendo uma primeira impressão bastante positiva sobre o seu trabalho.

Kakashi: Senhora Tsunade, nós dois sabemos que era para o Naruto estar no meu lugar, só que ele preferiu assumir o posto quando estivesse mais experiente e devemos respeitar sua opinião. Afinal de contas, ele acabou de se casar e ainda será pai.  
Tsunade: Entendo. O Naruto progrediu muito desde que saiu da vila. O Itachi e o Jiraiya foram ótimas influências para ele.  
Kakashi e Tsunade se despedem. Enquanto isto, na Mansão Hyuuga, Hinata e Neji conversam sobre o futuro do clã.

Hinata: Sabe Neji, acho que já está na hora de acabarmos com essa divisão. Afinal de contas, todos nós somos Hyuuga.

Neji: Mas o que você quer dizer com isto? Acaso pretende cancelar o selo que diferencia a família primária da secundária?

Hinata: Isso mesmo. Com isto, poderemos colocar alguém responsável para cuidar de nossa família. E eu não vejo nenhum Hyuuga melhor para o cargo do que você.

Neji: Eu? Mas você é da família principal.

Hinata: Primo, já está mais do que na hora de acabarmos com esta cisão. Independentemente de ser da família principal ou secundária, nós somos do mesmo clã, temos o mesmo sangue. E é por isto que eu quero que você seja o líder de nosso clã. Sei que meu pai ficaria feliz em saber que o Clã Hyuuga está em boas mãos.

Neji: Se é assim, então aceito a sua indicação.

Com Neji sendo o líder do clã Hyuuga, Hinata logo procurou alguém para desfazer o selo da família secundária. E, como aquele selo havia sido criado também por um Uzumaki, a perolada logodirigiu-se ao lugar onde o clã Uzumaki se estabelecera. Chegando lá, eles são recepcionados por Nagato.

Nagato: Pois não, em que posso ajudá-los?

Hinata: Precisamos que você desfaça o selo que segrega a Família Secundária do Clã Hyuuga.

Nagato: Sem problemas, eu vou liberar o selo sim. Afinal de contas, se há uma coisa em que o clã Uzumaki se destaca é pela facilidade de reconhecer e criar selamentos.

Algumas horas mais tarde, Nagato encontrou-se na frente da Mansão Hyuuga. Como o clã sofrera várias baixas durante a Quarta Guerra Ninja, não sobraram mais do que 50 pessoas da família secundária. Sem esta divisão, Neji pôde assumir a liderança do clã. No início do inverno, Hinata havia decidido se mudar para ajudar a reerguer um outro clã: o Uchiha. Ela e Itachi estavam na cozinha terminando de jantar. Itachi permaneceu quieto o jantar todo, deixando preocupada sua namorada. Assim que teve a oportunidade, Hinata segura a mão de seu amado e o encara seriamente.

Hinata: Amor, está tudo bem? Você não é assim tão quieto. O que te preocupa?

Itachi: Sabe princesa, eu tenho pensado muito nestes dias e acho que já está na hora de darmos um passo a mais. Se você quiser, é claro.

Hinata: Hã, do que você está falando Itachi?

Itachi segura as mãos de Hinata e a encara seriamente. Assustada, a perolada sente seu coração pulsar mais forte.

Itachi: Hinata, quer casar comigo?

Hinata deixa cair uma lágrima de cada olho enquanto seu semblante sério é trocado por um largo sorriso, Itachi também sorri emocionado.

Hinata: Sim, eu me caso com você Itachi.

Não demorou muito para que ambos pudessem se entregar aos beijos. Quando o ar lhes falta, eles colam suas testas e respiram ofegantemente. Itachi segurou o rosto de Hinata para sentir o hálito mentolado de sua amada.

Itachi: Eu te amo, Hinata.

Hinata (ofegante): Eu também te amo, Itachi. Me possua agora.

 **[Momento hentai on]  
**

Itachi e Hinata seguem até um dos quartos da casa que fica ao lado da mansão Uchiha. O casal optou por não ficar na mansão principal para deixá-la livre para que Sasuke possa criar sua família com Karin. Após alguns minutos, o casal encontra-se sobre a cama, com as suas roupas no chão. Itachi está deitado tendo Hinata por cima dele, envolvendo o mastro de Itachi com sua boca. Hinata encara Itachi maliciosamente enquanto o masturba. Naquele momento, a doce e tímida herdeira do clã Hyuuga havia se transformado numa bela e sedutora mulher, com uma voz provocante e um olhar fulminante. Depois do pedido de casamento, ela havia jogado o protocolo na lata do lixo e resolveu se libertar de vez das amarras psicológicas que a prendiam no passado.

Hinata: E aí gato, tá gostando do presente?

Itachi (surpreso): No-nossa amor, assim você vai matar o papai...

Hinata (maliciosa): Não quero matar o papai. Eu preciso dele bem vivo para me comer bem gostoso.

Hinata logo se ajeita e senta sobre Itachi, colocando o membro deste dentro de si. Itachi coloca as suas mãos sobre a cintura de Hinata enquanto a mesma sente suas paredes internas se abrirem. Hinata quica sobre aquele pedaço de carne pertencente ao Uchiha mais velho.

Hinata: VAI... AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH... ME COME ITACHI, ISSO. VAI. NÃO PÁRA...

O casal se entrega naquele momento de prazer em que somente dois corações apaixonados podem corresponder. O ápice não demorou pra chegar quando Itachi sentira uma forte carga saindo dentro dele.

Itachi: Ah Hinata, eu vou... eu vou...

Hinata: Isso mesmo, gato. Goza no fundo do meu útero. Vai fundo pois eu também estou gozando...

Uma enorme quantidade de sêmen vinda de Itachi é despejada dentro de Hinata, que sente suas pernas fraquejarem. Hinata deita-se sobre Itachi e o casal se ajeita para dormir agarrado, aproveitando para compertilhar mais beijos apaixonados.

Hinata: Itachi eu te amo, sabia?

Itachi: Eu também te amo, princesa.

 **[Momento hentai off]**

No dia seguinte, Itachi e Hinata estão na sala de Kakashi ao lado deles estão Guren e Yuukimaru, que estavam apreensivos com o futuro. Sabiam que, com a morte de Orochimaru, eles estariam sozinhos. Por isto, eles decidiram melhor que fôssem para a Aldeia da Folha para procurar um lugar em que poderiam chamar de lar.

Kakashi: Isso é, no mínimo, interessante. Até onde sei, os pontos de chakra de Yuukimaru estão inativos.

Hinata: Sim, mas os efeitos podem ser revertidos. O clã Hyuuga possui uma técnica em que pode reabrir estes pontos. Porém é preciso que a mente da pessoa esteja bastante relaxada.

Guren: E o que você quer dizer com isto, Hinata?

Hinata: Que o Yuukimaru pode ser o Jinchuuriki do Isobu, assim como a própria três caudas pediu.

Yuukimaru: É verdade? Dizem que as bijuus resolveram voltar para seus jinchuurikis após a Quarta Guerra Ninja.

Itachi: E Isobu era a única bijuu que não possuía jinchuuriki. Por isto, Naruto teve de usar o Rinne Tensei para ressuscitar os jinchuurikis mortos pela Akatsuki.

Kakashi: É verdade. Bem, mas vamos voltar ao nosso assunto principal. Você realmente quer se tornar um shinobi Yuukimaru?

Yuukimaru (sério): Sim, e não vou desistir de meu caminho ninja. Quero ser um ninja tão bom quanto o Naruto é.

Kakashi riu debaixo da máscara ao se lembrar de seu antigo aluno e seu sucessor no cargo de hokage. Guren bagunçava o cabelo de Yuukimaru enquanto Itachi e Hinata se divertiam com a cena. Horas mais tarde, no Distrito Uchiha, Hinata e Yuukimaru estão no quintal dos fundos da casa em que ela e Itachi escolheram para morar. Junto aos dois, estão Itachi, Guren e Yamato, que havia sido convocado para selar Isobu em Yuukimaru, que sentia-se diferente.

Yuukimaru: Esse poder... É como se eu estivesse dormindo e acordasse de um sono profundo.

Yamato: Agora que Hinata abriu seus pontos de chakra, você já se tornou apto a ser um ninja. E como Isobu aceitou voluntariamente ser selado em você, ambos poderão se comunicar mais facilmente.

Itachi: Outra coisa que será mais fácil nesta adaptação é que ambos possuem o elemento água como principal.

Guren: E como meu estilo cristal também contém o elemento água, posso ajudar o Yuukimaru no seu desenvolvimento.

Hinata: Eu, o Nagato, a Sakura e o Capitão Yamato poderemos ajudar, pois nós quatro possuimos este estilo.

Yuukimaru: Muito obrigado mesmo. E também agradeço ao senhor Sexto Hokage por poder nos aceitar aqui nesta aldeia.

Yuukimaru e Guren trocam olhares e acenam positivamente com a cabeça. Antes de se despedir, Guren vai até Yamato e beija seu rosto, deixando-lhe um presente em seu bolso: uma camélia protegida por um diamante de cristal. Em outro lugar, Neji e Tenten andam calmamente pelas ruas do distrito comercial. Eles observam as pessoas indo e vindo naquele final de manhã de sábado. Sejam vendedores esperando pelos clientes, sejam por pessoas que aproveitavam o dia para realizarem suas compras de fim de ano (ainda havia resquícios da "Black Friday" do dia anterior) ou até mesmo as compras semanais de hábito. Nesse passeio para esvaziar a mente daqueles momentos dolorosos da Quarta Guerra Ninja. Neji olha sério para a frente e Tenten o encara preocupada com o que seu companheiro de Time 11 esteja pensando.

Tenten: Tá tudo bem Neji? Você esteve quieto o passeio inteiro.

Neji: É que eu... eu queria tentar uma coisa. Sei que nunca conversamos sobre este tipo de assunto, mas eu queria ser sincero contigo.

Tenten (curiosa): Que papo é este de tentar uma coisa? Do que é que você está falando?

Neji (receoso): A verdade Tenten é que eu... te amo. E gostaria de, sei lá, ser seu namorado.

Ao terminar de ouvir o breve discurso de Neji, Tenten teve duas atitudes distintas. Primeiro, a Mitsashi espantou-se com a revelação e, depois, abriu um largo sorriso pois o homem por quem estava afim havia se declarado para ela. Não tardou muito para que eles se beijassem. Na volta, os dois sorriam e andavam de mãos dadas. Algumas semanas depois, a Aldeia da Folha estava dando os primeiros sinais de inverno, haja visto que uma pequena camada de branco começava a decorar as ruas e telhados da vila. No Hospital da Folha, Karin está em seu consultório, analisando um papel contendo os exames de Hinata. A ruiva ajeita seu óculos enquanto revela o diagnóstico para a perolada.

Karin: Bem, aqui diz que você sentiu fraqueza e acabou desmaiando. Mas você está se alimentando bem Hinata, não precisa se preocupar.

Hinata (envergonhada): M-mas é que e-eu senti isto nestes últimos dois dias.

Karin: Hinata, eu só tenho uma coisa para lhe dizer. Você precisa ser forte, tanto por você, quanto pelo Itachi e por esta nova vida que você está esperando.

Hinata (espantada): I-isso quer dizer q-que...

Karin (sorrindo): Meus parabéns, você está grávida.

Hinata não resistiu e desabou no choro ao se lembrar do dia em que ela, com seu Byakugan, descobriu que Sakura estava grávida de Boruto. Foi a vez de Karin compartilhar a felicidade de sua futura cunhada.


	24. Chapter 24

[Anteriormente...]

Naruto e Sakura começam a andar de mãos dadas calmamente. O brilho das duas alianças douradas em ambas as mãos esquerdas só não eram tão marcantes quanto a felicidade do casal que ia viajar em lua de mel. No caminho, eles são parados por um certo moreno.

Naruto: Sempre querendo surpreender de última hora, não é mesmo Sasuke?

Sasuke: Naruto, quero que fique com isto.

Naruto: Isso é...

Sakura: Mas este não é o emblema do clã Namikaze?

Sasuke: Exatamente. O quarto hokage, seu pai, estava usando isto no dia em que você nasceu.

Naruto: Muito obrigado amigo.

[Momento atual]

Passados três meses do fim da Quarta Guerra Ninja, a Aldeia da Folha já estava começando a respirar os ares de primavera. Os últimos focos de neve eram dissipados pela elevação da temperatura. Aquele fora um inverno que, apesar de rigoroso, também foi bastante caloroso pois as pessoas estavam livres do perigo de um combate. É uma bela manhã de domingo, o dia perfeito para se dormir até tarde. Na Mansão Uchiha, Sasuke abre os olhos lentamente porém, ao se espreguiçar, ele sente um peso sobre o lado direito de seu corpo. Tal peso pertencia à Karin, com quem havia se casado recentemente. Sasuke buscava não acordar sua noiva, mas ele não obteve sucesso. Karin acorda lentamente.

Karin (bocejando): Bom dia gatinho.

Sasuke (sorrindo): Bom dia meu amor.

Karin: Sabe Sasuke, estou tão feliz porque vamos nos casar em breve que eu não sei o que faria se não tivesse te conhecido.

Sasuke e Karin se beijam e se levantam para o café. O casal fez suas higienes pessoais separadamente e vão até a cozinha. Depois do café, Sasuke parte para o antigo campo de treinamento do Time 7 para refletir um pouco sobre os rumos de sua equipe desde que partira da Aldeia da Folha para treinar com Orochimaru.

[Flashback on]

Orochimaru e Kabuto levaram Sasuke para treinamento. O objetivo do Uchiha era vingar seu clã matando o "assassino", seu irmão Itachi. Após dominar a invocação das serpentes, era a vez de Sasuke se preparar para ser o receptáculo de Orochimaru, até que um homem ruivo apareceu na frente deles. Tratava-se de Nagato Uzumaki.

Nagato: Você está indo para as sombras meu jovem.

Orochimaru: Ora ora, se não é um dos alunos de Jiraiya, o mestre no Estilo Gelo e portador do Rinnegan, Nagato Uzumaki.

Sasuke se espantou ao ouvir o sobrenome Uzumaki. Ele pensava que seu antigo companheiro de equipe era o último Uzumaki vivo. Orochimaru e Nagato logo se encaravam e era nítido que havia uma tensão no ar.

[Flashback off]

Sasuke (pensando): "Estes últimos cinco anos foram o período mais intenso em minha vida. Quase virei um nukenin, conheci o mundo, ajudei a parar a Quarta Guerra Ninja e, daqui a algum tempo, serei pai. Se não fosse pelas pessoas que conheci, eu não sei o que seria de mim."

Sasuke sente um chakra que ele conhece muito bem. Sua dona possuía uma notável cabeleira ruiva, pele morena e já usava uma roupa diferente.

Sasuke: Resolveu largar a touca, Tayuya?

Tayuya: Pois é, Sasuke. Meu cabelo estava ficando muito quebradiço, por isto mudei o visual.

Tayuya se aproximava lentamente para conversar com Sasuke. Ela via Karin como uma irmã, uma vez que ela não tinha nenhuma família.

Tayuya: Sasuke, esta aldeia é bem acolhedora mesmo. Faz com que eu me sinta em casa.

Sasuke: Para se sentir em casa, é só se acostumar com as artes do Naruto. Apesar de que será até que engraçado ver aquele desajeitado se virando nos trinta para cuidar de um bebê.

Tayuya: É mesmo. Mas, mudando de assunto, meus parabéns por você e pela Karin. Vocês formam um lindo casal.

Sasuke: Obrigado. Você também merece alguém especial. Acho que o Shino está interessado em você.

Tayuya: O Shino? At-té parece... Tá, admito que tenho uma queda por homens misteriosos, mas aquele ali vive mais coberto que um esquimó.

Os dois riram do comentário de Tayuya. No fim daquela mesma tarde, Sasuke volta a se pegar meditando sobre o momento em que conheceu Karin. Quando ele e Tayuya iriam libertar os membros do Time Taka do cativeiro.

[Flashback on]

Sasuke partia com Tayuya para os esconderijos onde outros três shinobis estavam sendo mantidos presos. O primeiro foi Suigetsu Hozuki, um dos novos Sete Espadachins da Névoa. Depois, foi a médica ninja e irmã de Nagato, Karin Uzumaki. E, por fim, foi Juugo, da Aldeia da Pedra. Durante este período, os quatro foram treinar junto de Nagato. Sasuke estava mudando aos poucos e deixando sua vingança de lado. Após se livrar da Marca da Maldição de Orochimaru, ele se sentia mais leve, podendo se dedicar mais aos treinos e para que pudesse voltar para a Aldeia da Folha de cabeça erguida, e não como um ninja renegado. A forma como Nagato conversava com ele se parecia muito com a de seu irmão Itachi. Após um destes treinos puxados, Sasuke estava junto de uma fogueira para se esquentar do frio. Aos poucos, Karin se aproximava dele para puxar uma conversa.

Karin: Você precisa relaxar às vezes, Sasuke. Não precisa ficar treinando até se matar.

Sasuke: Eu preciso ficar forte para conseguir meu objetivo, Karin.

Karin segura a mão de Sasuke e o encara preocupadamente. A Uzumaki já estava apaixonada pelo Uchiha, porém procurava tratá-lo como qualquer um de seus amigos. Karin ajeita seu óculos enquanto chama a atenção de Sasuke.

Karin: Olha, sei que psicologia não é o meu forte, mas eu só quero que você esteja bem, Sasuke.

Sasuke: Obrigado, Karin. Isto foi muito gentil de sua parte.

Karin: M-mas é verdade. Estou preocupada com você. Não quero que você se machuque, ainda mais quando eu...

Sasuke encara Karin curioso. Parecia que a Uzumaki queria dizer algo muito importante para o Uchiha.

Sasuke: Quando você...

Karin (emocionada): Quando eu me apaixonei por você. Pronto, falei.

Karin fechou os olhos e esperou que Sasuke fosse embora, porém a reação dele lhe surpreendeu muito. Sasuke se aproximou de Karin e beijou-lhe nos lábios. Karin simplesmente ficou sem reação enquanto olhava para o vazio. O primeiro beijo dele nela havia sido como se fosse narrado em um conto romântico. Após algum tempo, ele e seu time foram aceitos animadamente pela Quinta Hokage. Antes que o antigo Time 7 pudesse voltar à ativa, Naruto e Sakura haviam partido para treinar por um ano. Em um dia qualquer, Sasuke e Karin estavam na Mansão Uchiha, trocando tórridos beijos apaixonados.

Karin: Sasuke, estou pronta. Quero me entregar para você de corpo e alma.

Sasuke: Eu também, Karin. Eu também.

[Momento hentai on]

Sasuke levava Karin ao estilo noiva até o seu quarto. Sasuke jogou Karin na cama e começou a se despir lentamente na frente da ruiva que, maliciosamente, buscava se livrar de suas roupas e rebolava ainda mais para atiçar a libido do moreno.

Karin (excitada): Ai, mas que macho gostoso. O meu homem está muito danadinho hoje.

Sasuke: Você ainda não viu nada, querida. Você vai ver uma cobra especial que eu tenho aqui dentro de minha calça.

Após ficar somente de calcinha, Karin abaixou a calça de Sasuke começou a envolver o mastro com sua boca. Sua mente apenas estava voltada para dar o máximo de prazer a Sasuke. Não demorou muito para que os dois estivessem se atracando, com Sasuke por cima e Karin por baixo. Logo, Sasuke se coloca por entre as pernas de Karin para aproveitarem o momento. Karin entrelaça suas pernas em torno da cintura de Sasuke para que este pudesse penetrá-la mais fundo.

Karin: AAAAAAAAAAAH, VAI FUNDO SASUKE... AI QUE DELÍCIA...

Enquanto a penetrava, Sasuke beija Karin apaixonadamente. O casal aproveitava aquele momento ao máximo, onde cada um explorava todas as áreas do corpo do outro para proporcionar um prazer mútuo. De repente, ambos mudaram de posição, ficando Karin por cima de Sasuke. Sem tirar o membro de dentro de Karin, Sasuke a bombeava fortemente. Estando por cima, Karin aproveitava para rebolar sobre Sasuke, fazendo com que o mesmo se sentisse a ponto de explodir seu membro por causa daquele sexo. Não demorou muito para que o casa liberasse tudo o que tinham num orgasmo intenso. Após Sasuke ter gozado dentro de Karin, a ruiva acaba se deitando ofegante sobre o corpo do moreno.

Karin: Sasuke querido, não se cobre tanto. Eu, meu irmão, todos nós aqui estamos para te ajudar.

Sasuke: Karin, você está certa. Obrigado por permanecer ao meu lado e me ajudar a por minha mente nos trilhos.

[Momento hentai off]

Algum tempo depois, Sasuke encontra-se deitado na grama descansando após mais um treino puxado. Seu corpo ainda estava e acostumando aos efeitos do Mangekyo Sharingan que ele havia despertado logo após a batalha contra Orochimaru. Karin sempre permanecia ao lado de Sasuke para ajudá-lo a se curar por causa de suas habilidades como ninja médica.

[Flashback off]

Sasuke caminha lentamente pelas ruas da Aldeia da Folha. Como um dos heróis da guerra, as pessoas o cumprimentam e sorriem para ele agradecidas. Por causa disto, as pessoas até chegavam a comentar que Sasuke poderia ser um excelente hokage, mas ele sempre dizia que não queria atrapalhar o sonho de seu amigo. Logo, o mesmo encontra-se próximo do Prédio do Fogo, pois o hokage havia solicitado sua presença. No local, Shikamaru recepcionou o Uchiha.

Sasuke: Olá Shikamaru, tudo bem contigo?

Shikamaru: Estou bem Sasuke, chegou uma correspondência para você hoje de manhã. É de Naruto e Sakura.

Sasuke: Ok. Espero que os dois estejam bem.

Shikamaru entrega a carta para Sasuke. O Uchiha abre a carta e percebe que ela vem com uma foto. Na foto, aparece uma Sákura com sua barrigão de oito meses com Naruto por trás da futura mamãe.

Sasuke (pensamento): "Fico feliz por vocês, meus amigos. Espero que formem uma família bem unida pois os dois merecem."

Alguns meses mais tarde, no restaurante Yanihiku Q, o Time 10 está reunido com Kurenai (acompanhada de Mirai), Sai, Temari e Karui. Os oito estão celebrando o casamento de Shikamaru e Temari, onde a irmã do Kazekage tinha um segredo para revelar.

Temari: Gente, sei que pode parecer estranho mas, numa época em que há uma explosão na taxa de natalidade entre os shinobis, quero comunicar que eu estou grávida de seis semanas. Eu e o Shikamaru seremos pais daqui a sete meses e meio.

Todos os presentes se aproximam de Temari e Shikamaru, cumprimentando-os pela gravidez da embaixatriz da Aldeia da Areia. Os dias passam e os casais começam a se revelar. De toda aquela geração de jovens que se destacaram na Quarta Guerra Ninja, Naruto e Sakura foram os primeiros a definir seu futuro juntos. Em seguida, vieram Itachi e Hinata, Sasuke e Karin, Shikamaru e Temari, Gaara e Matsuri, Neji e Tenten, Iruka e Shizune... Até Jiraiya e Tsunade se acertaram.

[Algum tempo depois]

Dois anos se passaram desde o fim da Quarta Guerra Ninja. Uma jovem loira segue correndo em direção à Aldeia da Folha. Era uma jovem loira, com cabelo longo preso em duas chuquinhas laterais, encontrava-se bastante ferida e, com o restante de suas forças, corria o mais rápido que podia. Ao chegar num ponto do caminho, ela ofegantemente acabou desmaiando. Por sorte, um ninja ANBU a encontrou desmaiada e levou-a até o Hospital da Folha, deixando-a aos cuidados de Tsunade. Na sala do Hokage, este ANBU revelou-se sendo Sai, que comentara um fato peculiar sobre esta misteriosa garota.

Kakashi: Você está me dizendo que esta garota possui ligação com o Naruto?

Sai: Exatamente. Não só por sua aparência física, mas consegui traçar um perfil de comportamento. O detalhe das roupas lembram as de Naruto antes da guerra.

Kakashi: Então será melhor vermos esta situação depois, pois Naruto e Sakura poderão chegar a qualquer momento.

Em algum lugar da estrada que leva à Aldeia da Folha, um jovem casal sorridente retorna para casa. Trata-se de um loiro e de uma rosada, que está grávida de quatro meses. O homem está com um pequeno bebê no colo. Eles são Naruto, Sakura e o pequeno Boruto, que está no colo do pai.


	25. Chapter 25

[Anteriormente]

Kakashi: Você está me dizendo que esta garota possui ligação com o Naruto?

Sai: Exatamente. Não só por sua aparência física, mas consegui traçar um perfil de comportamento. O detalhe das roupas lembram as de Naruto antes da guerra.

Kakashi: Então será melhor vermos esta situação depois, pois Naruto e Sakura poderão chegar a qualquer momento.

Em algum lugar da estrada que leva à Aldeia da Folha, um jovem casal sorridente retorna para casa. Trata-se de um loiro e de uma rosada, que está grávida de quatro meses. O homem está com um pequeno bebê no colo. Eles são Naruto, Sakura e o pequeno Boruto, que está no colo do pai.

[Atualmente]

Em um dos quartos do Hospital da Folha, uma jovem de longos cabelos loiros desperta lentamente. Ainda se acostumando com a claridade, ela pisca seus olhos azuis e percebe estar no hospital. Ao seu lado, Karin ajeita seus óculos e pega os resultados do exame da paciente.

Karin: Bem senhorita, eu tenho uma boa notícia para te contar: seus ferimentos cicatrizaram rápido e você está liberada para voltar à sua casa dentro de alguns dias. Pelo seu padrão de chakra, tudo indica que você é uma Uzumaki, certo?

Paciente: S-sim, meu nome é Yui Uzumaki.

Karin: Yui Uzumaki? Interessante, pois eu também sou uma Uzumaki. Meu nome é Karin Uzumaki.

A jovem Yui aos poucos vai se acostumando com a Aldeia da Folha. Seu comportamento alegre e divertido vai conquistando a todos. Ao mesmo tempo, os moradores logo associaram a figura de Yui com a de Naruto, traçando algum paralelo, pois ambos tinham as mesmas marcas de nascença, mesmos cabelos loiros e o mesmo comportamento hiperativo. Em uma de suas andanças, ela se deita no Monte Hokage, fitando o céu.

Yui (pensamentos): "Nossa, esse lugar me traz tantas imagens, mas por que eu não consigo reconhecer ninguém? Será que eu tem alguém mais além de mim? E quem será este tal de Naruto Uzumaki que eles tanto falam?"

Enquanto viaja em seus pensamentos, Yui se choca contra alguém e acaba caindo no chão. Ao erguer sua face, ela percebe que um cachorro enorme está sobre ela, sorrindo e lambendo seu rosto. Em seguida, o seu dono aparece.

Kiba: Volte aqui Akamaru, não incomode nossa amiga. Aliás, meu nome é Kiba Inuzuka, e este aqui é o Akamaru.

Akamaru late em sinal de concordância e volta para o seu dono. Yui se limpa e sorri para os dois, antes de Shino e Hinata aparecerem.

Shino: Olá, sou Shino Aburame.

Hinata: E eu sou Hinata Hyuuga. Esta aqui é minha princesinha, Himawari Hyuuga.

Yui: Prazer e conhecê-los. Meu nome é Yui Uzumaki.

Himawari e Hinata sorriem para Yui, que retribui o sorriso. Enquanto isto, no escritório do hokage, Shikamaru o informa sobre alguns estranhos humanos explosivos.

Kakashi: Segundo o que você me disse, isto só pode ser obra de um kekkei genkai.

Shikamaru: Também acho. Por isto, devemos colocar nossos melhores jounins à disposição para impedir que estes humanos explosivos cheguem à vila.

Sasuke: Pelo menos, até Naruto e Sakura chegarem. Assim que eles estiverem de volta, poderemos nos organizar melhor.

Na estrada que segue em direção à Aldeia da Folha, Naruto e Sakura caminham lentamente de volta para casa. Com ela grávida do segundo filho do casal, ao qual eles batizaram de Hanami ao descobrir que tratava-se de uma menina, coube ao loiro carregar o pequeno Boruto no trajeto. Porém, isto não o incomodava. Mas sim o crescente número de casos de homens-bomba. Seria isto uma kekkei genkai desconhecida? Eles não haviam descoberto nada ainda. Após mais duas horas de viagem, eles avistaram os portões da Aldeia da Folha.

Naruto (com Boruto no colo): Olha filho, é esta a cidade onde você e a sua irmãzinha irão morar em definitivo.

Sakura: É isto mesmo, Boruto. Foi aqui que o papai e a mamãe nasceram, se conheceram e se casaram.

O pequeno Boruto sorri ao ver os pais bem. Mesmo em viagem, o fato de ele ter crescido com os pais muito próximos têm contribuído muito para seu desenvolvimento. Junto à isto, os filhos da geração de ninjas de Naruto também acabaram crescendo. Sarada Uchiha, filha de Sasuke e Karin; Himawari Hyuuga, filha de Itachi e Hinata; Inojin Yamanaka, filho de Ino e Sai; Shikadai Nara, filho de Shikamaru e Temari; Chouchou Akimichi, filha de Chouji e Karui; Mitsuki, filho adotivo de Tsunade e Jiraiya. Os dias se passam e uma nova reunião dos Kages é marcada. Na sala do hokage, Kakashi estava reunido com Naruto e Shikamaru para acertar as coisas com Yui.

Naruto: P-por que eu, Kakashi-sensei?

Kakashi: Porque você e o parente mais próximo de Yui e o que lhe restou de família, uma vez que você é o irmão mais velho dela.

Shikamaru: E acredito que a Sakura ficará feliz em conhecer a cunhada.

Naruto: Tudo bem, eu entendi. Vou ajudá-la a se habituar com a cidade e vou fazer com que ela se sinta em casa.

Após a reunião, Naruto voltou para casa e encontrou sua família na cozinha. Sakura já estava grávida de oito meses de Hanami e Boruto estava sentado na do lado da mesa, ao lado de Yui. Enquanto isto, em algum lugar na fronteira do País do Fogo, Nagato e Konan lutavam bravamente, porém encontravam-se gravemente feridos. Konan estava ajoelhada e se contorcia de dor. Antes que ela sofresse o golpe fatal, Nagato recebe o impacto do golpe, que o atravessa e atinge em cheio a Konan.

Konan: NAGATO, NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃO!

Uma figura misteriosa passa entre os dois. Nagato usa seu próprio sangue para escrever um pequeno bilhete e Konan, com suas últimas reservas de chacra, cria um pássaro de origami com este mesmo papel e o origami voa solitário ao encontro de seu destino, Konoha. Ao chegar à Konoha, o pássaro de origami feito por Konan voou até a sala de Kakashi, que ficou perplexo ao abrí-lo.

Kakashi: Essa não. Preciso alertar os kages o quanto antes.


End file.
